CORAZON DE INOCENCIA
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: 2 nuevas exorcistas un amor en pleno esplendor lazos olvidados saldrán a la luz pero mucho humor y romance allen/lEna;kanda/¿?;lavi/¿?.
1. TRAILER

Bueno este el tráiler de mi nuevo fic. De -man. Aquí se los dejo haber que les parece:

Esta la pantalla completamente negra y de fondo una tonadita misteriosa

NUEVOS EXORSISTAS (aparece en letras de cine)

Se ven la sombra de 2 chicas recargando sus espaldas una en la otra se ve que una trae el cabello recogido en dos coletas y que es muy largo y la otra en una cola de caballo y que le llega abajo del hombro solo brillan los escudos de la orden una en la cintura y otra e la chaqueta (la pantalla se pone negra)

DOS HISTORIAS

En toma desde el cielo se ve un enorme campo de rosas, se ve un kanda de peque. Que le ofrece su mano a una niña que esta sentada junto a unos rosales llorando ella le sonríe y el pequeño kanda se sonroja un poco, aparecen tanto kanda como la niña frente a triedoll su bolsillo empieza a brillar y el mete la mano y saca una inocencia (la pantalla se pone negra) aparece la chica mas grande asiendo algunas maniobras con dos espadas rodeadas con truenos. (La pantalla se pone negra).

Una enorme mansión, una pequeña de cabello verde agua sale corriendo de la casa con claro gesto de disgusto cierra la puerta detrás de ella y después sale un hombre rubio de ojos azules que al verla ya tan lejos se lita a dejarse caer de vuelve a poner todo negro, la niña sigue corriendo se encuentra a un viejo en el camino este le sonríe le indica que se a ser que a el, ella retrocede el se acerca mas y se convierte en un akuma la niña cae al suelo del susto y el akuma se destruye y cuando se disipa la nueve de humo aparece kloud con una inocencia en la mano que brilla mucho(la pantalla se pone negra)aparece la niña ya grande y tensando un arco del que después salen muchas sombras. (La pantalla se pone negra)

UN NUEVO LAZO (suena una melodía romántica)

En el claro de un bosque frente a un lago con cisnes hay una mesa preparada para una cena de dos, junto al lago viendo los cisnes están allen y lenalee se acercan poco a poquito y están a punto de darse un beso (la pantalla se pone negra)

Y UNO DE MUCHOS AÑOS

Aparece la chica de las espadas frente a lavi con cara seria y lavi igualmente con cara seria pero un poco más respetuosa. (La pantalla se pone negra)

SERAN REVELADOS (se desvanecen)

Y LOS NOAH VOLVERAN A APARECER

Aparecen road un poco mas grande sentada en rero y junto a ella un hombre alto y delgado de facciones finas y traje elegante usa chaleco, largo cabello sujeto en una cola (no es tikky), se ven ha allen desesperado luego a lenalee llena de sangre en el abdomen, se un laberinto todo blanco, pasan a kanda molesto luego a la chica de las espadas con sangre en el hombro derecho y otra vez el laberinto pero ahora se ve mas grande y por ultimo pasan a lavi confundido y luego a la chica del arco sangrando de una pierna

PERO UN FINAL CONMOVEDOR (suena canción romántica)

Se el salón principal de la orden decorado con flores están allen, kanda y lavi parados junto a un sacerdote y todos voltean a ver a la puerta y solo se puede ver entrar 3 bellos vestidos de novia

Aparecen de una en una las letras de -MAN y abajo escritas con una pluma CORAZON DE INOCENCIA la pluma se queda de un lado y aparecen de poco en poco abajo by: Lirio_Chan.

Bueno ese es el tráiler en cuanto pueda les subo el prologo contado por lenalee espero que esto les de ganas de leer XD si no pes díganme que no les pareció y lo cambio


	2. PROLOGO

**Vida de inocencia**

**Prologo: después de nuestra última batalla**

Después de nuestra batalla en el arca y del ataque al cuartel general nos mudamos a un castillo oculto en un amplio bosque en las afueres de Londres es un lugar realmente hermoso, ase un año que el inspector leverrier y el inspector link se fueron ¿por que? Bueno dijeron que haya no tenían que hacer nada allí pero que regresarían cuando tuvieran una razón para hacerlo realmente me preocupa eso, es como si nos hubieran dicho que allen podía volver a recaer en cualquier momento y convertirse en el 14° ¿porque digo recaer? pues es por que… allen estuvo apunto de ser consumido por los recuerdos del noe en su interior pero dicen que el amor hace milagros y quien diría que allen esta enamorado de mi… ¿que? ¿Como que era obvio?...bueno para mi no era tan obvio realmente nunca creí que correspondiera mis sentimientos y menos que yo seria quien evitara que desapareciera allen, lo que nos a quitado un peso de encima a todos…pero aun hay muchas cosas preocupantes como la desaparición de los noah de los que no sabemos nada desde nuestra batalla en edo, realmente me preocupa lo que puedan estar paneando por que se que su objetivo principal es allen pero a pesar de todo este tipo de cosas podemos vivir mejor ahora que utilizamos el arca para ir de un lugar a otro y las misiones ahora son mas rápidas lo que nos da tiempo libre… y sobre los otros bueno a pesar de que 3 años no pasan en vano y las batallas que se pelan y ganas traen recompensas y a nosotros nos han nombrado los mejores exorcistas después de los generales lo que nos a dado un gran respeto en el cuartel general y en las misiones, a mi en lo personal no me agrada mucho que me traten se sempai al final de cuentas todos somos iguales pero, ablando de los demás siguen siendo los mismos por ejemplo lavi sigue siendo igual de hiperactivo y sus habilidades como bookman han mejorado bastante aunque normalmente se la pasa discutiendo con melody-chan una exorcista alumna de la general kloud que desde ase un año vive en el cuartel general…realmente creo que se aprecian en el fondo, bookman se la pasa registrando igual que siempre, kanda Bueno el se fue con marie y el general tiedoll ¿cuando regresan? No tenemos ni la menor idea, miranda y krory Bueno ellos están igual que siempre sensibles a los comentarios, inseguros de sus actos incluso algo torpes pero siempre están cuando los necesitas, chaoji se a convertido en un muy buen exorcista pero creo que avece se pone triste al recordar a anita… el departamento de ciencia se a recuperado de sus perdidas, allen y yo? Desde ese día ya no solo somos compañeros de misiones y amigos, sino novios lo que a decir verdad no le agrada a mi hermano y ablando de el, el sigue igual que siempre evitando el trabajo y ahora su mayor pasatiempo es espiarnos a allen y a mi,...pero tenemos nuestros trucos para salir sin que se de cuenta…realmente nuestras vidas han cambiado mucho desde nuestra ultima batalla pero a pesar de que aun no acaba la guerra eso no impide que nuestras vidas sean felices o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso……

Lenalee lee


	3. NIDO DE AKUMAS

Hola esta es mi new historia de d. gray-man que espero les guste y me disculpo por el corto prologo ( es que e andado algo ocupada con los examenes finales y eso)

d. gray-man no me pertenece…pero ahora estoy trabajando en eso tomo la mochila con todo el equipamiento necesario comienzo a brincarme el enrejado para las enormes instalaciones de ADORPVMA (Catalogación y Archibación de Documentos y/o Objetos Relacionados con la Publicación y Venta de Manga/Anime) pero al bajar el encercado la agujeta de mi calzado deportivo se atora asiendo que quede colgando de un pie del encercado

- ejejeje bueno pues mientras intento zafarme de esta les dejo el primer capi – comienzo a moverme desesperadamente intentando zafarme

**Capitulo I**

_***nido de akumas***_

_Sonaba constante la puerta como si fuera tocada con desesperación no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez_

_- enseguida atiendo – Sofía una joven de 16 años piel nívea cabello rubio a media espalda sujeto en dos coletas vestido blanco arriba de la rodilla manga ¾ con una cinta rosa en la cintura que se amarraba en un moño en la espalda y zapatos rosas–hey, hey por que la insistencia? – entra una joven alta, complexión media, tez apiñonada, cabello verde agua tan largo como su estatura sujeto en dos coletas altas con dos grandes adornos en forma de clave de sol, llevaba un traje de exorcista parecido al traje 2 de lenalee (antes de que lo perdiera en batalla) solo que es negro con rojo y en la pate de arriba es igual a la chaqueta del tercer uniforme. Con la acepción de que permitía ver sus hombros sin dejar de ser cuello alto, las mangas eran ajustadas y el escudo de la orden lo llevaba en un cinturón grueso que del lado derecho de se sostenía en su cintura mientras que del derecho en cadera (espero a verme dado a entender de lo contrario díganme por favor)-nii-san?_

_- Sofia quien llamaba a la puerta? –angelina una chica de 21 años idéntica a la que acababa de cruzar el umbral solo que esta llevaba su cabello asta el hombro y un vestido sin mangas, cuello alto, arriba de la rodilla, color naranja y unas sandalias blancas con cintas que se entrelazaban en sus piernas– melody?...melody que haces aquí?_

_- Angelina donde esta papá? – pregunta precipitadamente_

_- Melody contesta que haces aquí?_

_- Angelina dime donde esta papá – la toma por los hombros – están en peligro_

_- A que te refieres - la obliga a soltarla – desapareces 15 años y de repente llegas vistiendo de esa extraña manera-la señala -preguntando por papa y diciendo que estamos en peligro!!!!!!!!???????- que es lo que ocurre aquí?_

_- Nii-san??!! Que ocurre??!! – Sofía_

_- Nunca le dijiste? – melody_

_- Decirme que? _

_- Nunca te preguntaste porque en algunas fotografías angelina tenia el cabello largo y en otras corto en algunas en clubs recatados – señala a angelina – y en otros deportivos? – es por que no era solo ella era yo…Sofía yo soy tu hermana…soy la gemela de angelina, melody – por un instante todo permaneció en silencio que fue roto por angelina_

_- Ase 15 años un año después de que tu nacieras y la muerte de mama llego aquí una mujer – recuerdo de la imagen de kloud – y un día melody solo dijo que se marcharía con ella que había encontrado su camino y se fue con ella desde entonces no supimos nada de ella realmente le creímos muerta _

_- Escucha angelina yo no me fui sinninguna razon, si me quedaba ustedes sufrirían mucho y tu sabias que yo no era para esta vida recatada escuchen las dos les diré lo que asido de mi vida – así melody les explica a sus hermanas sobre la inocencia, el conde del milenio, los akumas, la orden negra, los exorcistas y lo que había echo de su vida de la manera mas fácil que encontró_

_- Se deja recargar en la pared – no…no…no puede ser cierto todo lo que acabas de decir –mira fijamente a melody quien se encontraba muy seria – no a pesar de que siempre fuiste un genio en mentir nunca me pudiste engañar a mi – camina asía ella – es todo completamente cierto_

_- Asiente con la cabeza – ahora escúchame angelina dime donde se encuentra papá?_

_- El…el esta en la ciudad ya casi nunca esta con nosotras se enfoca en el trabajo - Sofía_

_- Hmm igual que siempre pero eso es un alivio – ahora escuchen e pedido refuerzos al cuartel general no tardaran en llegar ellos deben llevar este mismo escudo en sus ropas – señala el escudo de su cinturón –cuando ellos lleguen llévalos asta la desviación que da a las antiguas ruinas asta entonces no salgan por favor – abrió la puerta y salió de la casa sin decir mas_

* * *

- así que me pidió que les lleváramos – angelina conduciendo lo mas rápido posible el carruaje

- si melody-chan se encuentra sola puede ser un gran problema – miranda

- por que? –Sofía

- por que lo que hay en ese lugar es un nido de akumas – allen

- nido de akumas? –angelina – que no los akumas vienen de la desesperación de perder a un ser amado? –angelina voltea a verles de reojo-Eso fue lo que melody dijo-regresa la mirada al frente

- así es pero un nido de akumas no es como un nido de aves –lenalee

- un nido de akumas es un lugar donde se concentra un gran numero de akumas – lavi

- ya veo – Sofía

- aunque aun desconocemos la causa por la que se reúnen – bookman

- pero ahora lo importante es llegar con melody-chan – krory

* * *

- Un viejo castillo echo ruinas con el paso de los años el perfecto lugar para esconderse sobretodo cuando eres un akuma.

- Este lugar es realmente un nido de akumas – melody

- y así era el lugar esta repleto de akumas nivel 1 y nivel 2 tantos que era prácticamente imposible mantenerse sin que alguno se percatara de su presencia, constantemente tenia que cambiar de escondite ahora se encontraba detrás de lo que anteriormente pudo ser un muro

- Es extraño que solo haya nivel 1 y 2 – se asomaba discretamente –demonios uno viene hacia aquí – voltea a su alrededor buscando un nuevo escondite

- Que ocurre – pregunta un akuma sapo a uno con forma de un extraño perro que era el que se acercaba al escondite de melody

- Me a parecido ver algo – se acerca seguido del akuma sapo

Se alternan imágenes: se acercan los akumas – melody botea a todos lados – se acercan más los akumas – melody sigue buscando un escondite – los akumas están a 2 metros del muro –melody con cara de "fin del mundo" –los akumas se asoman detrás del muro y…no encuentran nada

- Te esta afectando la falta de matar humanos – akuma sapo

- Si creo que tienes razón

-Oigan ustedes dos que hacen!!!??? – un akuma que parecía un enorme globo de colores con cabeza, manos y pies

-Nada –responde el akuma perro y los tres se dan vuelta cuando…

-Achuuuuu!!! – un estornudo proveniente de entre unas grandes piedras casi cubiertas por hierbas – demonios dientes de león – ve a los 3 akumas frente a ella – ooww…

-Así que eras tu –akuma sapo

-Que bien ya tenia hambre – akuma globo se acerca asiendo que su mano se transformara en un arma apunta a melody quien solo sierra los ojos esperando el disparo

-Enbu Kirikaze

-Gouka Kaijin: Hi Ban

-Crown Clown

Y se escucha una gran explosión triple. Melody abre los ojos lentamente creyéndose muerta y en lugar de ello encuentra el rostro de un joven peli rojo

Estas bien? – lavi

- Lavi??-voltea a su alrededor – chicos creí que no llegarían – suspira

- Bueno si no lo hubiéramos echo tu hubieras muerto y no estamos como para perder exorcistas – lavi

- Nunca pedí que tu me ayudaras – se levanta – o ¿si?

- Pues entonces debí dejar que ese akuma te matara – replica

- Pues tal ves debiste pero no lo hiciste – le da la espalda cruzada de brazos – ese ya no es mi problema-lavi también se voltea cruzado de brazos

- Esos dos siempre igual –miranda

- Chicos este no es el mejor momento –lenalee y todos botean viendo que la gran cantidad de akumas los observaban como sus objetivos (después de semejante escándalo como no llamar la atención n.n)

- Empieza la fiesta – krory se activa su inocencia

- Esto será divertido – lavi extiende su martillo

**Continuara...**

Intento levantarme para con mis manos alcanzar mi pie atorado

-ejeje hola aun intento zafarme pero…ya…casi…lo...logro- estoy a punto de alcanzar mi pie cuando pasa una ráfaga de viento frio – achuu – estornudo y vuelvo a quedar colgado – T_T bueno como sea yo seguiré intentando así me de el amanecer espero que les haya gustado espero que tengan un día bonito y dejen comentarios,¿ una idea de cómo soltarme? O algo así lo que quieran comentar no es malo – comienzo a retorcerme para poder soltarme


	4. MELODY SONG

Hola a todos aquí el segundo capi. De mi fic que espero sea de su agrado…ho…y por cierto DGM no es mío es de katsura hoshino y eso me recuerda que……**Sigo colgando del encercado**

-arrrrggggg – me muevo de un lado a otro ya mas frustrada que nada y ya estoy a punto de soltarme cuando mi pie empieza a resbalar fuera del zapato – o no, no, no, no, no, no, no PLOC – caigo en escuadra quedando mis piernas recargadas en la cerca y después sobre el abdomen me cae mi zapato – eso dolió –me levanto sobándome las…ejeje la cabeza no piensen mal y des pues me pongo el zapato – que bueno que nadie se me a dado cuenta de mi presencia…comienzan a sonar sirenas se encienden los enormes reflectores de La torre del vigilante y se escuchan unos perros – o no, no, no, no – comienzo a corre – en lo que yo intento salvar mi vida les dejo el capi.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

***melody song***

- Inocencia activada – melody desprende el dije en forma de un arco y flecha que llevaba en su collar y crese a tamaño de uno real- arco de la justicia muestra tu misericordia – aparece una flecha en el arco- ante estas dolidas almas –tensa el arco y después suelta la flecha que atraviesa a barios akumas y esta desaparece– shadow(sombra) – susurra al bajar el arco antes de que los akumas exploten

- Solo 5 – lavi – mira esto - Gouka Kaijin: Hi Ban – y una gran serpiente de fuego surge asía el cielo provocando que algunos akumas mas se destruyeran – fueron 10

- Botea a ver la posición del sol – en tal caso una competencia veamos quien acaba con mas – deja escapar otra flecha que en el camino se convierte en tres –y con 15 llevo la delantera

- Haaaaaaaaa eso es trampa nunca dijimos cuando empezábamos – lavi en tono de replica

- Hi Ban – shadow – Hi Ban - shadow – Hi Ban - shadow – Hi Ban - shadow - Hi Ban – y se ben volar flechas a diestra y siniestra y serpientes de fuego por montón

- Esos dos ya están compitiendo de nuevo U.U– lenalee

- Niños – krory

- Miranda por favor cuida de ellos – allen – están tan concentrados en su competencia que no cuidan sus espaldas – voltea a verlos

- Si - miranda

* * *

Una gran explosión colectiva se escucha a lo lejos se puede apreciar el humo que esta provoco tal vez no era después de todo tan malo haberse quedado ya se les habían escapado dos akumas y el avía tenido que destruirlos le costaba creer que habían sido nombrados los mejores exorcistas después de los generales.

- Quien se cree ese niño diciéndome que hacer – pronuncia recordando lo dicho por lavi al momento en que llegaron a la desviación acordada "viejo tu quédate cuida de ellas" avía dicho mientras se alejaba –realmente lo que querías era desacerté de mi – susurro bookman sabiendo que así era, por que así era desde asía ya algún tiempo, cuando tenia la oportunidad de escaparse o de deshacerse de el lo asía –que te ocurre? – era lo que siempre le preguntaba

- Que te ocurre? Ya te cansaste? – pregunta melody un tanto arrogante – te das por vencido

- Jamás –lanza otro ataque –"_cada ves se pone mas el sol eso le es una gran ventaja ya que su arco realmente solo tiene una flecha y lo que atraviesa a los es la sombra de la flecha así que entre mas sombras haya mas flechas podrá lanzara a la vez"- _piensa mientras le miraba lanzar un ataque_–"que guapa se ve" - _ella voltea a ver asía donde se encontraba el y _ve como el la observaba fijamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse lo que hiso que lavi reaccionara agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro – "que demonios estoy pensando"- _le da la espalda y lanza un ataque

Mientras de otro lado:

- lenalee cuidado – allen lanza su espada a un akuma que estuvo apunto de matar a lena

- gracias allen – lenalee

- pareciera que su numero no disminuye – krory

- aun nos quedan muchos – lenalee

- al menos esos 2 no parecen cansarse – allen viendo como melody y lavi atacaban a diestra y siniestra –miranda como están?

- Tengo aquí sus tiempos no son muy grandes solo tienen rasguños – miranda revisando su disco de tiempo

La cantidad de akumas era realmente alta allen y los demás ya estaban algo cansados el respirar se empezaba a dificultar afortunadamente solo se trataban de akumas nivel 1 y 2 pero aun así aun quedaban muchos y el día ya estaba apunto de acabar

- Aun quedan muchos –lenalee

- Parece que se concentraran mas en aquel lugar – krory señalando lo que alguna vez fue una torre

- Debe de ser la causa de que se reunieran los akumas –melody-Chicos tengo un plan para acabar con todo de una buena vez

* * *

El sol estaba en su punto mas alto por fin había llegado el medio día la mejor hora para crear sombras

-lenalee – ahora krory

Krory sale volando (siempre me a parecido que cuando tiene su inocencia activada vuela, no se que opinen ustedes) sujetando a melody con un brazo mientras ella acababa con algún akuma que se topara en su camino asta llegar a la torre en donde krory bajo a melody y ambos comenzaron a ver asía todos lados

- Krory-sempai - allí – señalando un anillo sobre una vieja mesa algo comida por las polillas- baya que yo me encargo del resto – le da la espalda mientras tensa su arco y krory corrió esa dirección– muy bien se acabo el juego – saca una daga de su bolsillo y corta la palma de su mano derecha – inocencia cristal activada - toma su arco con la mano cortada y a este le salen unos grabados en color rojo – lluvia de sombras – lanza su flecha hacia el cielo y ya en lo alto un enorme destello llama la atención de todos

- Que es eso? – lavi después de golpear un akuma

Detrás de allen explotan barios akumas - pero que? –voltea asía la punta dela torre – melody-chan?

- Pero que piensa hacer? – lavi

La respuesta nació sola puesto que en cuanto los ases de luz que caían del cielo tocaban a algún akuma estos se destruían

***********

Melody observa asía donde se encontraba el anillo krory había logrado llegar a el

- Melody – chan lo tengo –krory alza el anillo en el aire mientras melody sonríe – parece ser un arma anti-aku… - krory no termina cuando ve que repentinamente melody pierde el conocimiento cayendo de la torre – melody- chaaannn¡¡¡¡

- Demonios – lavi extiende su martillo y cacha a la joven peli verde antes de que caiga al suelo

- Lavi que ocurrió? – krory

- No lo se krory – contesta algo angustiado mientras miranda allen y lenalee que se habían encargado de acabar con los pocos akumas que quedaron después de la lluvia de flechas se acercaban a ellos

- Esta bien melody – chan? – miranda

- Lo mejor será llevarla a que descanse y que el viejo se encargue por favor miranda no regreses su tiempo asta que el viejo la vea

- Hai – miranda

*************

Se encuentran sentados en el carruaje esperando a su regreso

- Que abra sido eso? – bookman recordando la destellante luz que había visto poco antes pero es sacado de sus pensamientos por:

- Bookman – sempai, onni-chan - sofia – miren – señala asía el camino de las ruinas justo por donde regresaban nuestros héroes (sonó a pokemón XD) lavi llevaba en la espalda a melody

- Que ocurrió? – bookman

**(Intermedio)**

Aparecemos frente a la puerta de la oficina de komui esta se abre y nos llevan directo frente al escritorio en donde hay barios papeles su tasa rosa con el conejito y sobre todo los papeles hay una carpeta beige que tiene con letras rojas la palabra "expediente" como si se la hubieran puesto con un cello esta se abre y se ve una hoja en la parte superior izquierda sujeta con un clip hay una foto de melody con el uniforme de exorcista y en la parte inferior derecha una de melody de 6 años con un vestido estilo princesa entre estas fotos están los:

Datos generales:

Nombre: melody song

Nacionalidad: española

Edad: 22

Estatura: 1.68

Peso: 50kg

Cumpleaños: 3 de enero

Signo: capricornio

Tipo de sangre: AB

Le gusta: el chocolate (siempre lleva una barra con ella), molestar a lavi

Le disgusta: las cosas asidas, que lavi tenga la razón, los dientes de león(es alérgica a estos)

Materia preferida: artes

Materia que no le gusta: historia

Color preferido: negro

Sincronización actual: 85%

Inocencia  
Nombre: arco de la justicia

Tipo: equipamiento/transición de equipamiento a cristal/arco

**(Fin del intermedio)**

- Esta bien solo se encuentra exhausta aun no se acostumbra a usar ese ataque-bookman

- Que alivio – angelina -arigato

- A nosotros no nos debes agradecer sino a melody –allen

- Tienes razón le debó tanto

- A mi no me debes nada nii-chan

- Melody!!! Estas bien???- angelina

- Si, solo un poco aturdida – melody – podrían pasarme lo que llevo en la bolsa de mi chaqueta?-Sofia va a donde la chaqueta y saca de ella una barra de chocolate y se la lleva a melody

- Ja¡ todavía no puedes abandonar tu obsesión asía el chocolate

- No es obsesión…es un placer – se abre la puerta y entra lavi

- Ya revise la zona no quedo ni un solo akuma – voltea asa donde melody – baya asta que despertó la bella durmiente…ten te traje esto – le quita el chocolate y le deja en su lugar un ramo de dientes de león y se comienza a comer el chocolate

- Lavi sabes que soy…achu!!!- se desbaratan los dientes de león- alérgica a los dientes de león

- Tómalo así ya no queda ninguno – señala como solo habían quedado los tallos en las manos de melody

- Si pero…achu!!!ahora están por toda la habitación!!! y de vuélveme mi chocolate – se dispone a quitárselo pero lavi se quita y comienza una persecución por toda la habitación

**************

- Disculpen todos los problemas que causamos – bookman

- No –niega con la cabeza – al contrario discúlpenos por no haber podido ayudarlos mas

- Solo prometan no meterse en líos – melody

- Ben a visitar a tu familia mas seguido – angelina abraza a melody y esta se dirigió después a sofia

- Realmente le agradezco a quien haya dejado esa inocencia de lo contrario los akumas no se habrían reunido y tu no hubieras venido onii-chan – sofia

- Yo también lo agradezco y perdón por no haber estado allí nunca – dijo melancólica tomando entre sus manos las de la joven rubia

**********

Comienzan a entrar todos en el arca uno por uno mientras en otra parte de la casa un padre busca a sus hijas, las llamaba pero no recibía respuesta alguna asta que decide buscarles en el jardín el lugar favorito de ambas

- Angelina, sofia – les llamo pero en ese instante vio a un tercera persona un chica igual a su hija mayor quien solo le dedico una tierna sonrisa antes de atravesar el extraño portal blanco con un numero en el superior – ella era… -no creía que pudiese ser

- Si padre ella era melody - dijo la mayor comprendiendo el estado de su padre – ven te contaremos todo –dijo llevándose al interior de la casa a su padre seguida de la menor

**Continuara….**

Lo se lose este fue un pésimo capitulo pero espero que el próximo les guste

* * *

Estoy "corriendo" por algunos pasillos que aparentemente es el estacionamiento

- Que bueno que compre estos tenis con rueditas en el domingo de 3x2 en la fayuca – sigo "corriendo" detrás de mi están 3 perros rottweiler y como 5 vigilantes doy vuelta en una esquina y me encuentro con una gran cantidad de cajas a un lado de un camión logro ebitar chocar con ellas pero las derrumbo a mi paso para ponerle obstáculos a mis perseguidores quienes quedan enterrados entre las cajas – lo logre – me cae algo sobre la cabeza- wow la banda original de naruto wiii- festejo cuando siento 3 pares de ojo rojos detrás de mi – hay no ya me había olvidado de ustedes – y salgo como alma que se la lleva el diablo perseguida de los 3 perros – bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi. Si sobrevivo a esta les prometo subir el 3° capi a fin del mes más o menos chao y cuídense.


	5. UNA EXTRAÑA SITA

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien..Aquí mi tercer capi. Tal y como se los prometí este es un capi. Allenxlena 100% ha y si se preguntaban como estaba pues...

Estoy sobre un enorme árbol porque debajo de este hay 3 enormes perros ladrando y saltando para alcanzarme - debí haberle hecho caso a miranda kliese, y hubiera husada explosivos T_T – me quejo mientras subo un poco mas al árbol y de repente la rama en la que estaba se rompe haciendo que caiga en un balcón que no había visto debido a que el árbol lo tapaba – me dolió – me quejo al tiempo que me levantaba y miro para don de seguían los perros – por lo menos ahora ya estoy adentro, mientras doy un vuelta por hay les dejo el capi.

* * *

**Capitulo III**

*****Una extraña sita*****

2 sombras se escabullen por los pasillos del cuartel general, no quieren ser notados de lo contrario sus planes se arruinarían

- lenalee¡¡¡¡¡¡

- Ho no, nos encontró – el chico maldito tomo de la mano a su novia y comenzaron a correr

- Walker no te lleves a mi lenalee- lloraba komui mientras piloteaba a un enorme komurin

- Hermano solo iremos a la ciudad – lenalee

- Iremos al festival de primavera regresamos al final del día ya te lo explicamos – allen

- Yo quiero ir – komui-seré su chaperón

- Tim ya sabes que hacer – ordeno allen y doblo por un pasillo – gomene komui-san – y timcampy comienza a revolotear alrededor de komui asiéndolo perder el control del komurin y caigan ambos, tim toma el mismo camino que allen y lenalee, komui se arrastra siguiéndolo pero lo ultimo que ve es como tim entra en una puerta del arca y esta se cierra detrás de el

- Lenaleeeee¡¡¡¡¡

* * *

Caminaban por las concurridas calles de la pequeña feria ambulante allen con su acostumbrado traje y unos dangos en la mano, lenalee llevaba un vestido blanco arriba de la rodilla de tirantes gruesos y abrasaba un conejo blanco que allen había ganado en un juego de puntería para ella

- allen gracias – lenalee

- porque me das las gracias lenalee?? –allen

- por todo, esta bonita velada el haberme traído aquí a pesar de mi hermano – allen ase cara de terror al acordarse de komui – por tu compañía –se acerca a allen –por ser tu – le da un tierno beso en los labios lo que provoca que allen suelte sus dangos (se los come tim)para abrazar a lenalee y evitar que se apartara de el-a...allen – allen la beso ahora es un beso mas apasionado lentamente y por falta de aire se separan dejando sus frentes recargadas una en la otra

- de nada – susurra allen –te amo

- y yo a ti – lenalee y de repente un pequeño golem dorado aparece en medio de los dos provocando un gesto de disgusto por parte de allen y una risita de lenalee quien lo toma entre sus manos – también te queremos a ti tim –le da un pequeño beso provocando revoloteos de este – pequeño celoso – menciona mientras lo ve revolotear y al mismo tiempo toma la mano de allen para continuar con su caminata

* * *

- Mira allen – lenalee lo jala hacia el puesto de una adivina- entremos – lo jala hacia el puesto

- No se lenalee no creo que sea verdad nada de esto – allen

- Vamos probemos solo como diversión-entran al lugar lleno de sedas de diferentes colores y muchas cuentas en medio de todo esto hay una mesa con un mantel rojo y una bola de cristal en el medio y una joven de aprox. 15 años sentada frente a esta – hola

- Hola han venido a saber su futuro? – la joven viendo a lenalee – o a curiosear – volteando a ver a allen y a tim que veían todo como si se tratase de dos críos

- a saber nuestro futuro – toma allen del brazo y se sientan frente a la adivina

- bien veamos préstenme sus manos- en la mano izquierda recibe la de lena mientras que en la derecha la de allen y sus ojos antes azules se vuelven gris blanquezco – veo todo un mar de sentimientos felicidad, preocupación, miedo y tristeza, al parecer serán muy felices pero hay muchas complicaciones en el transcurso deberán tener cuidado de un hombre gordo de sombrero de copa alta –sus ojos regresan a su color azul – es la primera vez que veo algo así – después de pagarle a la adivina y salir de allí algo preocupados por la mención algo abstracta del conde del milenio, regresaron a su caminata

- sabes esto me recuerdo a meiling- lenalee

Meiling? Porque? - Allen bastante confundido

- Ella me dijo mi fortuna antes de que perdiera su inocencia

- Y que te a dicho?

- Eso lo averiguaras mas adelante – le besa la mejilla coquetamente

* * *

Están sentados en un pequeño café uno frente al otro comían el postre, un pastel de chocolate ( cuando digo un pastel es porque se trata de uno completo)

- Después a donde iremos? – lenalee le da un bocado de pastel a allen quien lo recibe plácidamente

- A donde tu quieras ir – dice después de pasar el bocado

- Me gustaría pasear en el lago – menciona lenalee dándole otro bocado de pastel

- Bien entonces será el lago – recibe el bocado y así en menos de lo esperado se acabo el pastel se pago la cuenta y antes de salir del establecimiento allen se detiene – tim vamos – el dorado golem dormía en la charola del pastel ya que también había contribuido a que este se acabara y al oír a su amigo salió volando a su encuentro

* * *

Tal como lo había prometido fueron al lago allen rento una pequeña barca de remos, era algo hermoso allen remaba y lenalee sostenía un sombrilla para evitar asolearse demasiado

- mira lenalee- allen detiene el bote para mostrarle a su novia un montón de patitos amarillos que aprendían de su madre el como tomar las hierbas que había debajo del agua

Observaban atentos cuando de repente y sin saber como se encontraban en el agua habían sido volteados por el bote de un chico

- Están bien? – menciona un chico de aprox. 18 años castaño, ojos azules y de apariencia extrovertida- perdónenme – les extiende la mano para ayudarlos a subir a su bote –es que no les vi y perdí el control – ya allen y lenalee en el bote – mi nombre es max y esta es fly –refiriéndose al bote

- Walker allen

- Lee lenalee

- Un gusto y perdonen por la mojada que les parece si vamos a mi casa y se secan?

- No será necesario – lenalee

- no se preocupen - sonrio - si no se secan se enfermaran

* * *

Bueno esta es mi casa por favor disculpen el desorden era una humilde casita llena de diferentes aparatejos extraños y papeles por todos lados

- hermano ya llegue - entra una joven de igual apariencia al chico

- Tu eres la adivina -allen

* * *

Allen y lenalee llevaban otras ropas mientras que las suyas se secaban frente a la chimenea- perdonen a mi hermano jamás entiende que sus inventos solo provocan destrozos – les entrega una tasa de chocolate a cada uno – por cierto mi nombre es alex tomando asiento

- Fly es un buen invento –max algo indignado

- lenalee y el es allen y no te preocupes te entendemos – lenalee

- Si nosotros también tenemos que vivir con un científico loco – recibe un codazo de lenalee – digo un inventor

- Jajaja realmente no me arrepiento de la predicción que les di – alex toma la mano de lena y como en el puesto de adivinaja sus ojos se volvieron gris blanquezco –una niña de extravagantes ropas, un paraguas parlante un hombre…. Un laberinto cuidado con los conos¡¡¡¡¡¡- alex regresa a la normalidad y se deja caer en un sillón

- Alex estas bien que ocurrió?

- Ho¡¡ por dios dime max que dije?

- una niña de extravagantes ropas, un paraguas parlante, un hombre…. Un laberinto, cuidado con los conos, eso exactamente dijiste – alex se levanta alterada y busca en la cocina algunas hierbas y comienza hacer algo parecido a un te

- que ocurre estas bien? – pregunto lenalee algo asustada

- No, rompí mi juramento de solo hacer predicciones benéficas – termina su extraño te comienza a murmurar barias palabras extrañas y luego tomo el te y después alex se desplomo y tanto como max allen y lena corrieron hacia ella

* * *

- De repente comenzó a abrir los ojos le dolía todo siempre le hacia lo mismo esa pócima.

- Hermana estas bien? Que ocurrió?- max

- No se, de repente tuve una visión y-voltea ha ver hacia donde allen y lena y da un suspiro –supongo que querrán una explicación siéntense por favor

* * *

- Así que provienes del ultimo clan de brujas de Europa, en el que todas las mujeres que nacen en el tienen algún poder especial y – lenalee haciendo recuento - y tu madre murió meses atrás y tu padre la dejo al enterarse de todo,

- Si, mi poder consiste en ver el pasado, presente y futuro de la gente solo con tocarla yo hace mucho que no tengo una visión sin que yo lo quiera y El de mi madre consistía en borrar memorias y era por eso que mis padre vivieron mucho tiempo sin problemas pero llego el momento en que no se pudo hacer mas-alex

- mi madre acostumbraba borrar los recuerdos tristes de las personas era su manera de ayudar ya que nuestra tía abuela intento usar sus poderes para su bien, así que nuestra bisabuela antes de morir…maldijo a las del clan para que cuando hicieran algo no benéfico con su poder murieran y fue por ello que mi madre murió por usar su poder tanto tiempo en su beneficio – max algo cabizbajo

- perdón les hemos echo recordar algo malo y a ti hacer algo que no querías- allen

- no -alex nego con la cabeza mientras les dedicaba una tranquila sonrisa

* * *

- ojala y nos volvamos a ver alguna vez – alex

- téngalo en cuenta -allen

- la próxima ves les aseguro que la fly ya será el barco de motor mas rápido de Londres –max

Y así se despidieron de un par de amigos nuevos ya con ropas cecas habiendo conocido a un nuevo inventor y una bruja, era suficiente para ya regresar a casa y era donde se dirigían

* * *

Allen iba muy callado y cabizbajo lo que provoco la inquietud de lenalee

- estas bien? Lenalee

- si solo pensaba en lo que dijo alex una niña de extravagante atuendo…road, un paraguas hablante…rero, y un hombre…tal ves tikki, pero a el lo acabamos en nuestra ultima batalla no se, no estoy seguro… y un laberinto no logro embonar el laberinto, además antes había mencionado al conde

- Pero sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por un sorpresivo beso.

- no pienses pobre eso – dijo lenalee separándose de allen - o por lo menos no por ahora

- si, creo que tienes razón –respondió allen y después el la volvió a besar tiernamente cuando un repentino chubasco callo sobre ellos, allen tomo la muñeca de lenalee y salieron corriendo ambos.

* * *

Por fin logran llegar a la orden oscura entraron silenciosamente para evitar el ser descubiertos por komui lo que levaba a una de sus escenitas.

- hola asta que llegaron – lavi en compañía de bookman

- que tal la feria de primavera?-bookman

- hermosa allen a ganado esto para mi –muestra su conejo –haa se a ensuciado –ase una mueca de tristeza

- alto lena, mira – lavi le quita el conejo y con su pañuelo le quita un poco de la suciedad y le despeina el flequillo de entre las orejas – mira se pare a allen – lavi había logrado hacer que la suciedad se pareciera a la marca maldita de allen y el peluche ahora tenia un peinado igual al de allen

- es cierto, gracias lavi – lenalee lo recibe lo que provoca una sonrisa de agradecimiento y felicidad del alvino.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

Hola, yo sigo buscando el cuarto donde guardan los derechos de autor- abro una puerta - pero honestamente creo que.. – me detengo al ver que de nuevo estoy en el cuarto en donde empecé – estoy perdida U.U , nos vemos luego, que tengan un bonito día y el capi que sigue se los pongo dentro de 15 días mas o menos - cierro la puerta y comienzo a caminar de nuevo por entre los pasillos – debí de haber traído un mapa.


	6. UN NO TAN FELIZ REENCUETRO

Estoy caminando por un pasillo oscuro con una linterna en la mano

- Por lo menos ya no sigo en el mismo piso –digo viendo la inscripción de una puerta – pero sigo sin saber en donde estoy T_T – de repente se ve un enorme resplandor y aparece una puerta del arca(murmullo: gracias Allen x abrir la puerta junto a Lirio) y sale miranda kliese y después se cierra el arca

- Ojayo lirio-chan – me saluda – vine para ayudarte a robarnos los derechos de autor y traje un GPS

- Como no se me ocurrió –digo indignada con migo misma– pero dime en tal caso no hubiera sido mas fácil pedirle a allen que nos llevara a la habitación de "derechos de autor"?

- Etto…creo a si pero ya ni modo – miranda

- Bueno - saco una segunda linterna y se la doy – segura que sabes usar el GPS?

- ¬¬ - miranda

- Ok solo preguntaba, bueno mientras nosotras seguimos con la búsqueda ustedes lean el capi. – comenzamos a caminar

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

*****Un no tan feliz reencuentro*****

Están todos reunidos en la cafetería que estaba llena a reventar, junto a la ventana de Jerry se encontraban lavi y melody discutiendo sobre que era mas delicioso el Yakiniku o cualquier platillo que contuviera chocolate, lenalee divertida viendo semejante cuadro allen pidiendo su "pequeño" desayuno. Lavi ve sobre el hombro de melody ve pasar a un joven de largo cabello negro azulado, cabizbajo seguido de un hombre alto, moreno

- heyyyyy yu, marie!!! – grita lavi mientras agitaba una mano en el aire para llamar la atención de sus amigos y provocando que los otros enfocaran la mirada en los susodichos

- he?? – kanda voltea a ver a todos lados como si ese grito hubiese representado una amenaza – maldito conejo no me llames por mi nombre de pila – dice al tiempo que se acerca algo molesto a donde sus compañeros

- hola – saluda mas amable marie

- hola – lenalee y melody

- Hola kanda – dice allen al tiempo que ve que kanda se acerca a el

- quítate bote de habas – ordena al tiempo que le se seña a Jerry para que le prepare su soba

- mi nombre es allen ba-kan-da – reniega allen

- yo te digo como quiera bote de habas – y así empieza su lindo saludo

- baya esos igual que siempre – lavi

- tu no te metas - refieren los dos al tiempo que se paran frente a el

- yuuuuuuuuu!!! –se escucha repentinamente a lo que kanda solo le dio tiempo de enderezarse cuando una joven (de tez blanca, rosadas mejillas, cabello poco debajo de los hombros negro con algunos reflejos azulados y ojos azul zafiro con el uniforme de exorcista igual al de lenalee con la acepción de que debajo de la falda lleva un mallón de red en color rojo que llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas y unos botines café oscuro) se lanza sobre kanda abrazándolo sobre el cuello recargándose completamente sobre su espalda dejando un espacio de casi 5 cm entre el suelo y sus pies- eres malo me dejaste sola con el aburrido papeleo – dice la joven haciendo un puchero mientras los demás miraban sorprendidos acepción marie que sonreía- pero se la he dejado a Otto-san- dice mientras sonríe y después mira asía donde los demás – hola cuanto sin vernos

- hola rose – lenalee y melody acostumbradas a escenas como esa, proveniente de su amiga

- hola soy allen Walker – responde allen presentándose ante la desconocida "amiga" de kanda

- hola allen-chan yo soy rose kanda- profiere con una sonrisa

- no utilices mi apellido -reclama kanda con una venita resaltada en la frente

- pero algún día lo voy a utilizar – sonríe feliz mientras recorre con la vista a los amigos presentes y esta se detiene posándose en persona parada frente a kanda y sus ojos tomaron un brillo de seriedad apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de kanda para después impulsarse y realizar un giro sobre la cabeza de kanda y caer justo enfrente de este dándole la espalda

- no espere verte aquí lavi itoko-chan

- ni yo ha ti honko itoko-san –lavi igual de serio

(Intermedio)

Aparecemos frente a la puerta de la oficina de komui esta se abre y nos llevan directo frente al escritorio en donde hay barios papeles su tasa rosa con el conejito y sobre todo los papeles hay una carpeta beige que tiene con letras rojas la palabra "expediente" como si se la hubieran puesto con un cello esta se abre y se ve una hoja en la parte superior izquierda sujeta con un clip hay una foto de rose con el uniforme de exorcista y en la parte inferior derecha una de rose de 6 años con un vestido negro estilo yukata entre estas fotos están los

Datos generales:

Nombre: rose

Nombre real: honko del clan bookman (hon=libro, ko=niña/niña libro)

Edad: 21 años

Nacionalidad: japonesa

Altura: 1.73

Peso: 60 kg.

Cumpleaños: 1 de mayo

Signo: tauro

Tipo de sangre: A

Intereses: leer

Le gusta: el arroz, kanda

Le disgusta: las cosas picantes y que kanda se comporte indiferente con ella

Materia preferida: deportes

Materia que no le gusta: matemáticas

Color preferido: azul eléctrico

Sincronización actual: 87%

_Inocencia_  
Nombre: unmei (destino)/kibo (esperanza)

Tipo: equipamento/katanas gemelas (katanas nodachi)

(Fin del intermedio)

- oigan por que tardan tanto miranda y yo ya hemos terminado – krory pronuncia antes de quedar paralizado ante la abrumadora aura que provocaba la escena (Jerry incluso dejo de cocinar para no perderse ningún detalle)

- quien es ella?- pregunta miranda, lavi al notar la atención que mostraban todos en ellos dos, deja salir un suspiro

- ya se me a quitado el apetito – le regresa su charola con comida a Jerry y después se marcha sin decir mas

- yu-kun, rose-chan – grita triedoll que había estado viendo todo desde lejos

- genial lo que me faltaba – pronuncia con fastidio kanda, toma de la mano a rose y después sale corriendo para evitar al empalagoso general

* * *

El día siguió como si nada y todos continuaron con sus correspondientes actividades lavi que se encontraba en la biblioteca junto con bookman leyendo los nuevos reportes de las últimas misiones

- te as encontrado con ella verdad –bookman mas una afirmación que una pregunta

- si- responde lavi despectivo – a decir verdad siempre creí que había muerto o algo así jamás espere encontrármela aquí

- pero ella a ti si – entra reever en la biblioteca después de haber escuchado la platica- desde el momento en estabas en camino a la orden ella sabia que estarías aquí…. Etto bueno disculpen mi atrevimiento pero es que el supervisor los quiere en su oficina dijo que era algo muy importante – dice sonriente y evitando totalmente el tema inicial

- bien en tal caso vamos – bookman se levanta de su silla y comienza a caminar – rápido lavi que no escuchas?

- Hay – lavi se levanta y comienza a caminar detrás de rever y bookman sin saber exactamente a donde

* * *

Melody y miranda caminan por los pasillos de la orden cuando ves a rose caminar en sentido contrario al de ellas como si buscase algo

-hola rose – melody

-hola- rose con una gran sonrisa

Hola soy… - miranda

-lotto miranda –interviene rose – no es así? – miranda asiente con la cabeza

- soy yo, o buscabas algo? - melody

– si, buscaba a yu, se me ha escapado

- tal vez este con los demás en la junta –miranda

- junta?-rose

- vamos ha ver sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños para komui por que no vienes tal vez este allí– melody

- si supongo q seria buena idea –comienza a caminar junto a ellas – la habitación de lenalee no estaba a mas de 3 o 4 puertas de hay así que llegaron rápidamente, llamaron a la puerta la cual fue abierta por lenalee

-que bien han traído a rose – dice mientras les abre espacio para que entraran – entre mas seamos mejor

-yu¡¡-tal como habían supuesto kanda estaba en la "reunión" (por no decir que la habían secuestrado allen y lena) estaba sentado en un banco que el mismo había puesto en una esquina de la habitación al verlo rose esta se lanzo sobre el haciéndolo perder el equilibrio,

Mientras que los demás estaban sentados en el suelo haciendo un circulo en el interior de de este tenían gran cantidad de papeles, planos y demás

- déjame me ahorcas – reclama kanda intentando quitársela de en sima

- rose ya déjalo – lenalee, se sienta junto a los demás y seguida de ella rose

- un gusto señorita yo soy aristar

- krory III, lo se –exclama con una sonrisa

-disculpa rose pero tu ya conocías a lavi verdad? – miranda

- quien quiera conocer al conejo – kanda sabiendo la delicadeza del tema

- bueno – levanta la mirada – creo que es momento de acabar con esta farsa – mira a kanda quien le hace seña negativa con la mirada – lavi y yo somos primos

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Hola hola esqoero que les haya gustado el capi

Por que lo dejas en lo mas interesante? - maranda

Porque soy mala muajajajaja

Tan mala que se termino perdiendo??

Mejor me callo U.U – pero segura que sabes unar el GPS?

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi. y espero sus reviews


	7. primos

Estamos miranda y yo escondiéndonos detrás de unos camiones

- Hola a todos – lirio

- Hola- miranda

- Les tenemos una noticia ya no estamos perdidas porque miranda si sabe usar un GPS Y tan bien hay una mala y es que estábamos en el edificio equivocado pero ya nos dirigimos al correcto

- Grrrrrr-

- Miranda tienes hambre? – pregunto ante el sonido – quieres un bocadillo traigo algunos en la mochila

- No fui yo creí que eras tu – miranda y las dos volteamos lentamente para encontrarnos con mis viejos amigos los perros rottweiler

- Corre – grito y corro pero como miranda ni me sigue me detengo y volteo para encontrarme con que los perros están haciendo mil y un trocos según miranda se los indican - pero que demonios???

* * *

_**Capitulo V**_

_*****primos*****_

- Lavi y bookman entran a la oficina de komui el cual esta sentado frente a su escritorio con una seria expresión en cuanto lavi y bookman entraron rever cerro la puerta detrás suyo

- Lavi-kun me he enterado de lo ocurrido esta mañana en la cafetería- lavi se tensa al recordar lo ocurrido –Al parecer no has sido muy cortes con rose-chan – komui muy cerio

- Ro..rose? – el nombre le era desconocido pero en la mente de lavi aparecieron figuras de lo ocurrido esa mañana "_hola rose –lenalee y melody" "hola allen-kun mi nombre es rose" – _¿rose? – susurro

- O tal vez la recuerdes por honko itoko-san – al tiempo que komui pronuncia esto lavi regresa de sus recuerdos – ambas son la misma honko-san y rose-chan...son la misma chica – rever le entrega a lavi una carpeta con el grabado de expediente la cual lavi abre y en ella encuentra toda la información sobre la exorcista rose (recuerdan el capi anterior?)

- Que es esto? – comienza a leer rápidamente archivando cada palabra que su ojo leía

* * *

- Pri...mos? – las mas sorprendidas por la revelación de rose eran lenalee y melody que le conocían desde que llego a la orden

- Rose- kanda se precipito asía ella al escucharla tal palabra

- Esta bien yu – le sonríe a lo que kanda regresa a su asiento con una expresión un tanto de preocupación – después de todo por fin nos reencontramos así que no se podrá mantener esto mas tiempo y es mejor confesarlo desde el principio a que se descubra mas adelante y cause problemas

- A que te refieres rose-chan -allen bastante confundido

- No, mi nombre es honko del clan bookman o por lo menos lo fue alguna vez

- Que quieres decir con eso? – miranda

- Cuando era pequeña por una razón que jamás supe se me prohibía salir de la gran biblioteca o por lo menos asta que cumplí mis 5 años ya que mis padres decidieron que ha esa edad me convirtiera en alumna del abuelo bookman junto con lavi onii-chan – kanda que escuchaba con los ojos cerrados al oírla llamar de esta manera se endereza rápidamente – perdón yu se lo que te afecta que le llame así –kanda regresa a su posición inicial

- Gran biblioteca? – allen

- Abuelo bookman? – krory

- Onii-chan? – miranda

- La gran biblioteca es como "el cuartel general" de los miembros de clan bookman la mayoría nacemos y cresemos hay o por lo menos los que nacen en una rama principal del clan , supongo que en algunas ocasiones habrán escuchado a lavi llamar a bookman abuelo – todos asienten con la cabeza – eso es por que realmente es nuestro abuelo - shock por parte de todos (e septo kanda)- se que sonara raro pero mi status es mas alto que el de lavi

- Como? – lenalee sin comprender completamente

- El clan esta dividido en ramas según a la cercanía que tu sangre pueda tener al primer bookman, el abuelo bookman perteneces a una rama secundaria del clan y de el nacen dos ramas mas mi padre y mi tía, normalmente todos los miembros del clan se casan con alguien de este mismo – todos ponen cara de asco – no se preocupen no todos somos familia – cara de alivio de todos – pero mi tía a un muy joven se casa con un soldado quien muere en batalla pero su matrimonio da fruto a un hijo,(recuerdo de lavi niño). Mientras que mi padre se caso con una hija del tronco del clan y naciendo yo un año después que lavi y en una mejor posición social (recuerdo de una pequeña rose)pero debido a una razón que siempre desconocí fui obligada a estar siempre en la gran biblioteca solo tenia la compañía a los libros aumentando según a mis conocimientos aun mas mi status sin siquiera saberlo (rose rodeada de adultos que la elogiaban y le preguntaban todo tipo de sucesos históricos)y cumpliendo 5 años de edad, mi padre decide que estoy lista para empezar el entrenamiento de campo y salgo de la gran biblioteca junto con lavi y bookman ( recuerdo de los 3) pero… -algunas lagrimas se derraman por sus ojos a lo que kanda acude rápidamente, y rose se le abraza –

- Esta bien? – miranda

* * *

- Si, solo que hay algo que siempre e intentado que no recuerde – kanda toma el lugar de rose y este comenzara a contar

- A pesar de que ella había nacido en una posición mas alta que tu ella siempre te tubo mucho respeto y cuando nosotros 3 salimos de la gran biblioteca para que ustedes dos fueran entrenados hubo un momento en que el desconocimiento de rose sobre el mundo existente fuera de la gran biblioteca la incapacito para poder seguir con su deber –bookman, lavi cierra la carpeta con el expediente y permanece cabizbajo

- y sintiéndote amenazado no solo por su superioridad en status, conocimientos y habilidad de infiltración– komui – aprovechaste para desacerté de ella (no me maten no quise poner a lavi como el malo)

_**Flashback**_

_Están lavi y bookman en una pequeña casita campestre que en el arco de la puerta principal tenia un libro abierto _

_- Lavi, honko a desaparecido de nuevo, sal a buscarla – menciona bookman sin levantar la vista del papiro que leía_

_- Ha?? Por que yo?? – el pequeño lavi se queja asiendo un puchero_

_- Solo as lo que te digo - lavi se levanta de su silla y comienza caminar con rumbo a la puerta – y por favor se amable con ella recuerda tu status_

_- Si, lo se, pero si ella realmente no sirve para bookgirl por que sigue con nosotros además de que me empieza a fastidiar lo del status – pequeño lavi sale de la casa antes de que bookman diga algo mas _

* * *

_Un pequeño laguito de cristalinas aguas rodeado por hermosas flores y frondosos arboles sentada aun lado de este esta un pequeña figura…¿un niño?...no una niña que obligada por su sangre y familia a tomar la apariencia de un chico, manteniendo su sedoso cabello negro azulado corto y no solo eso si también portar ropas masculinas, la pequeña niña dejaba caer contantes lagrimas de sus azules ojos recargando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas para evitar que le vieran llorar_

_- Itoko-san por favor regrese a la casa, bookman esta preocupado por usted – pronuncia un pequeño niño peli rojo al encontrar su objetivo pero de repente algunos rayos comenzaron a rodear a la niña a siendo que el pequeño lavi retrocediera – por favor honko-san no te enfades sabes lo peligroso que es – sigue retrocediendo_

_- Onii –chan podrías dejar de referirte a mi de esa manera – la pequeña se levanta pero continua dándole la espalda a lavi – realmente te molesta no es así?...yo…yo se que tu me odias – se da la vuelta viendo a lavi con una mirada llena de tristeza – hoy escuche al abuelo decir que deberías de tenerme mas paciencia y respeto por mi status en el clan pero tu te negaste diciendo que no lo merecía – el pequeño Lavi se sorprende y después pone cara seria _

_- A si es mi querida primita no lo mereces por que no puedes terminar una misión sin haber llorado todos los días o destruyendo algo con tu extraña habilidad –la pequeña se sorprendió siempre supo que su primo la odiaba pero jamás creyó que a tal forma – todo hablan de ti como si fueras alguien muy especial pero la verdad es que no lo eres tu cuerpo es débil, tu mente también, y no eres capas de controlar "eso" – la pequeña niña bajo la mirada y después se nublo todo y la cantidad de rayos que la envolvían aumento asiendo que lavi se preocupara_

_- Te odio lavi – algunos rayos cayeron alrededor de lavi – odio este nombre, odio esta insignia – se arranca de su ropa la insignia del clan bookman –odio es maldito clan y principalmente a mi_

_- Honko – lavi vuelve a retroceder evitando los contantes rayos –calma por favor_

_- Si pide, ruega que es lo único que puedes hacer, pero sabes? Te dejo el camino libre para que hagas lo que te plazca yo ya no quiero saber nada de ustedes nunca mas – el cisne voló y ella corrió desesperadamente, el clima volvió a la normalidad y en el camino la pequeña paso de largo aun lado de bookman sin siquiera verlo…_

_**Fin del flashback**_

- Después de ello no supiste mas de ella pero hay es cuando entra "el"– komui, recargando sus codo en el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos para recargar en ella su barbilla

- ¿el? ¿Quién?- lavi confundido

- Así es, la ultima persona en quien pensarías – el general triedoll entra en la habitación

* * *

- Cuando comenzaba mi viaje con triedoll un día encontré una niña con pinta de chico llorando en un enorme campo de rosas decía haber echo algo muy malo y que se odiaba – exclamo kanda

- Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto melody

- Yo era esa persona – rose se enderezo y seco sus lagrimas – yo continuo me siento mejor, gracias– le indico a kanda – cuando viajaba con lavi y bookman hubo un momento en que ya no pude seguir con ese camino así que me separe de ellos pero después caí en cuenta que no serbia para nada y que no tenia a donde ir y entre en una depresión –dice con una sonrisa provocando una gotita estilo anime en todos – ese mismo día encontré a yu el me ayudo a ver mas claro mi problema y me ofreció apoyo, yu también fue quien me dio el nombre de rose – kanda mira asía otro lado para evitar que los demás vean un ligero sonrojo en el

- Ahora que lo dices lavi también ha mencionado que es difícil la vida de bookman pero por que elegir la de exorcista sobre la de bookman? – pregunto allen

- Por que cuando eres bookman ves todo tipo de sufrimiento muertes, familias destrozadas, hermanos peleando entre ellos, y lo único que puedes hacer es ver y tratar a las personas solo como tinta sobre el papel, además, cuando acabas tu misión en ese lugar tomas el siguiente tren a donde sea y se repite lo mismo, mientras que como exorcista tu puedes evitar ese sufrimiento salvando una vida y aun sin no salvaras una vida puedes provocar una sonrisa en los afectados y después de la misión sabes a donde y con quien regresas, tu familia, tu hogar – rose lo dice tan seriamente que era difícil no sentirse algo triste

- Bueno ya se ase tarde y no tarda en sonar el toque de queda, rose perdón por acerté recordar cosas feas y cuenta con nosotros – dijo melody cambiando totalmente el tema para evitar la abrumadora atmosfera

- Si, cuentas totalmente con nosotros – krory, todos se levantan

- Chicos gracias – rose al tiempo que levantaba también

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones de lo contrario nos vendrán a buscar y komui se enterara de lo de su fiesta – miranda, todos asintieron con la cabeza

- Ocupo hablar contigo te acompaño a ti habitación – kanda, dirigiéndose a rose esta solo indico que le seguiría pero antes de salir de la habitación

- una cosa mas - giro su cabeza para poder ver a todos de reojo -por favor eviten hablar sobre este tema tiene que seguir siendo un secreto asta que el decida hablar sobre esto – salió de la habitación después de kanda

* * *

- "alguien" al enterarse de que tu venias al cuartel general me pidió que le asignara a rose-chan alguna misión que la mantuviera alejada del cuartel cuando tu estuvieras aquí – komui

- ¿la ultima persona en quien pensaría? – lavi seguía algo confundido no podía creer que en todo ese tiempo viviendo en el cuartel general su prima le hubiese estado evitando o mejor dicho "alguien" evitaba que se vieran, que podía significar eso exactamente

- Creo que lo mejor sea que regreses a tu habitación lavi y reflexiones las coas por que desde hoy en adelante convivirás con ella a diario y tal vez en misiones – dijo bookman y lavi asintió y salió de la habitación

- Creen que puedan vivir juntos? Pregunto reever

- Rose-chan no me preocupa, el que me preocupa es yu-kun – triedoll bastante cerio

- Si a mi también, pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que los tres se encuentren solos

* * *

- De que querías hablar con migo, yu? – pregunto rose con su tono habitual, kanda se quedo callado y cuando estaba a punto de hablar rose sonrió para decirle – estoy bien, no tienes por que preocuparte además ellos reaccionaron bien

- Creí que también les hablarías de " eso" – kanda

- Si por un momento lo pensé pero creo que fueron muchas cosas para ellos en un solo día – rose con una gran sonrisa para después tomar una mirada de preocupación – yu, te molesta que haya hablado de este tema???

- Tu quisiste hablar de ello yo no soy nada tuyo como para decirte que decir y que no – dijo mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados, cuando de repente dejo de escuchar el sonido de los pasos de su con pañera, se detuvo y abrió sus ojos viendo frente a el a su peli rojo compañero y después volteo a ver a rose quien tenia una fría y seria mirada, lavi que se había quedado estático al ver a su "prima" simplemente giro sobre su eje y antes de dar el primer paso…

- No te vallas – una aun que seria pero melodiosa voz – no huyas - lavi volvió a girar para ver a rose pero ahora el era el que tenia una fría mirada

- Huir si mas no recuerdo tu fuiste quien huyo – no era lavi quien hablaba sino bookman jr. – quien huyo de su destino, de su familia y su deber

- Yo no hui solo busque un mejor futuro no quería ser alguien sin sentimientos como tu bookman jr. – rose, lavi se acercaba amenazadoramente a ella pero kanda se le impidió seguir – yu tu no tienes nada que ver en esto apártate, por favor – kanda estaba a punto de contestarle a lavi cuando rose ya estaba parada frente a el desafiando con la mirada a lavi – jamás pensé que alguien como tu terminaría aquí – dijo eliminando dejando a un lado el tema anterior

- Es mejor que en donde estaba – rose mas desafiante

- Dime una cosa yu tu y triedoll la encontraron el mimo día que ella desapareció para el clan bookman – volteo a ver a kanda – no te fue una grana carga el haber lidiado con una chiquilla débil y llorona? – kanda estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre lavi pero rose lo detenía con la mirada – tan débil que le tuvieron que pedir a komui tenerla lejos cuando yo estuviera en el cuarte? – esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso

- Cállate¡¡¡, cállate maldito si no quieres que te mate – kanda tenia a lavi contra la pared lo había tomado por su playera y lo levantaba ligeramente, kanda tenia una mirada llena de ira – yo fui idiota – dijo sin bajar el tono – yo fui, fui yo, cuando me entere que venias le pedí a komui que la alejara, que la alejara de ti – shock por parte de lavi –

- Así que fuiste tu – lavi deja salir una sonrisa – " la ultima persona en quien pensarías" dijeron ellos…tenían razón – dijo lavi mientras rose se acercaba a ambos poso una de sus manos en el hombro de kanda

- Suéltalo – dijo tiernamente – suéltalo – kanda acato la orden lo que provoco el asombro de lavi – no les tengo rencor no, a ti, ni a nadie de mi antigua vida, así que por que no empezamos de nuevo –le dedica una sonrisa a lavi y kanda mira orgulloso- mi nombre es rose soy la exorcista de infiltración de la orden y es un placer conocerle caballero - rose le ofreció la mano a lavi en forma de saludo este observo a rose y después a kanda quien lo miro como diciéndole " la rechazas y ahora si te mato" si que el acepto su saludo y solo pronuncio un simple y sencillo "lavi" – será un placer trabajar contigo – termino para después voltear a ver a kanda con la misma sonrisa queriéndole trasmitir tranquilidad

- Vámonos - kanda, rose lo sigue sin decir mas y lavi los ve alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios

- Así que te enamoraste de mi prima – lavi con una cálida mirada – jamás esperaría algo así de ti yu – su semblante vuelve a cambiar a uno cerio – me pregunto si ya conoces las reglas

* * *

**Continuara…**

( no me maten por enamorar a kanda o por poner un poquito malo a lavi por favor)

Los perros uno tras otro saltan un aro

De donde demonios sacaste eso? – pregunto exaltada

Ejeje ya vez soy maga - contesta mientras los perros siguen saltando por el aro

Bueno creo que aquí duraremos un rato por cierto les informo que me voy a tardar algo en actualizar

Y eso a que se debe? – miranda

Estoy en temporada de exámenes si que estoy algo ocupada pero en cuando terminen actualizo


	8. LA AKUMA QUE AMABA LOS NIÑOS

Esta miranda con un cliker en una mano y un silbato para perros e la otra ya avía una completa pista de obstáculos como las de los eventos caninos y los perros asían todo lo que ella les ordenaba

- Hola disculpen la tardanza (suspiro) pero los exámenes estuvieron mas pesados de lo que pensaba(suspiro)y miranda sigue jugando con los perros(suspiro)

- Lirio mira – me llama miranda volteo a verla y esta prendiendo e llamas un aro apoyado en una base, en medio de dos rampas ¿?¿?¿?

- Pero que piensas hacer? – y dicen que las imágenes dicen mas que mil palabras y es cierto ya que los perros comisaron a faltar de una rampa a otra en medio del aro con fuego- deberías de tener tu propio circo ¬¬

_**Capitulo VI**_

_*****La akuma que amaba a los niños*****_

- Haaaaaa- un enorme grito lleno de preocupación se escucho a kilómetros a la redonda – que voy hacer? – se preguntaba lavi mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza e forma de preocupación – allen me va a matar – en la mete de lavi aparece la imagen de allen con su semblante igual a que pone cuando juega los naipes –no allen no es así creo que el lo entenderá – se detiene un poco mas calmando pero en su mete aparece la imagen de komui con su enorme taladro en mano fondo negro y mira de llamas – pero komui si me mata segurito T_T – comienza a llorar de la preocupación

- Joven lavi se le olvida la señorita rose – dijo el hombre que miraba atento las expresiones del peli rojo quien se detuvo en seco y después….

**El día anterior:**

- En una habitación aislada del resto de la orden en donde seria seguro que nadie los interrumpiría conversaban 3 hombres de distintas edades sobre el tema mas polémico que circundaba en esos instantes.

- Ha pasado dos semanas desde que lavi y rose se vieron después de tanto tiempo – dijo el hombre de mediana edad

- Creo que deberían de trabajar juntos después de todo siempre fueron entrenados para eso – el hombre de mayor edad

- Concuerdo con mandarlos a una misión juntos pero sobre lo otro ella ya aprendió a manejar "ese" problema así que ella no precisa de otro controlador de elementos – el mas joven pero claramente el jefe

- Eso es cierto sus habilidades han mejorado excepcionalmente lo que la vuelve mas independiente siempre y cuando no detonen el interruptor – el hombre de mediana edad

- Sigue teniendo problemas con el interruptor eso no es raro siempre fue el mayor problema- el anciano muy serio – supongo que "el" se convirtió en la única persona capas de apagarlo no es así?

- Tiene toda la razón bookman el es el único que la puede sacar de ese estado – komui- pero regresando al tema de la misión…

- Deberíamos de mandarlos con la compañía de alguien mas para evitar que se maten uno al otro – triedoll

- La señorita lenalee será la mas indicada siendo quien mas poder ejerce sobre los jóvenes exorcistas – bookman

- En ese casi así será – komui

* * *

Están Allen, lenalee, lavi, kanda y melody en la oficina de komui esperando la información sobre sus misiones. Komui se paro frente a un enorme mapamundi y comenzó a hablar mientras los jóvenes recibían el encuadernillado que contenía la información sobre sus misiones.

- Melody-chan tu iras como refuerzo para miranda, krory y marie – melody asintió con la cabeza

- Allen y kanda irán a Rumania creemos que hay posibilidad de que haya una inocencia halli

- Tsk – kanda – de nuevo con el bote de habas

- Yo también estoy en desacuerdo con ir contigo – replico allen ante el comentario – no puedo ir con lenalee? – dijo casi en forma de suplica

- en china han estado desapareciendo extrañamente los niños y es por ello que ocupo a lenalee, rose-chan y a lavi hay –kanda iba a replicar cuando komui lo detuvo con una mirada fría- eso es todo, allen puedes encargarte del trasporte? – pregunto con un tono burlón

- si komui-san – allen con expresión de "creen que soy un taxi o lago así" y salieron todos de la sala

* * *

En una pequeña iglesia en un pueblito al sur de china un padre corre a todo lo que sus piernas le permiten sin perder su solemnidad

- apresúrate hiroto que no tardan en llegar – decía el padre a un pequeño niño de 6 años cabello negro tez morena y oscuros ojos rasgados vestido de monaguillo

- si padre- respondía intentando alcanzar el paso del hombre pero al llegar a la sacristía una enorme figura asimétrica de color blanco se apareció frente a ellos y de ella salieron 5 jóvenes

- bienvenidos exorcistas – dijo el padre abriendo los brazos

- gracia – rose

- nosotros nos retiramos- dijo allen – tenemos otra misión – se paro justo frente a lavi y con el semblante de cuando juega póquer dijo- allen si le pasa algo a lenalee date por muerto – lavi volteo a ver a kanda quien lo miraba de la misma manera y solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza – bien nos marchamos te extrañare– abrasa a lenalee y le susurra al oído

- será aburrido el no estar contigo- rose abrazada al cuello de kanda quien ni dice nada, lenalee y allen sonríen y después entraron ala arca el y kanda y esta desapareció

- por favor tomen asiento – el padre – hiroto taeles algo de ver a los jóvenes por favor - el pequeño enseguida salió corriendo – jamás espere que quien viniera fuese tan joven como ustedes

- bueno nosotras somos exorcistas desde la edad del pequeño que acaba de salir – dijo rose

- yo llegue unos años después – completo lavi – por cierto quien es el pequeño?

- El es un huérfano que dejaron el a puerta de la iglesia cuando era un bebe y yo lo acogí aquí su nombre es hiroto- en ese instante el pequeño entra con una bandeja con te y la deja un una pequeña mesita y después comienza a repartirlo

- Gracias – lenalee recibe la taza de te – padre díganos algo sobre las desapariciones

- Bueno desde hace algunos días los niños y niñas del pueblo han estado desapareciendo misteriosamente –el padre se detiene para sentar al pequeño que había terminado de repartir el te en su piernas parecía asustado por la historia

- Y no tiene alguna idea de quien pueda ser? –lavi

- Es una mujer – dice el pequeño niño aferrado a la sotana del padre

- Por los niños del lugar corre el rumor que es una mujer, algunos dicen que es un ángel y otros que es un demonio

- Eso es bastante extraño –rose – pero eso quiere decir que la han visto algunos niños - rose – así que por que no preguntamos y con ello recopilamos la mayor información posible – los otros 2 asistieron. Toda esa tarde se la pasaron preguntándole a niños y niñas que veían sobre la supuesta mujer lo que acarreo mas problemas que información, lo tacharon mas de una ves de pervertidos, pedófilos, asaltacunas, pervertidores de menores, acosadores, sin mencionar una gran cantidad de groserías o el problema que era callar a los niños que comenzaban a llorar ante la pregunta o peor aun darles cuantas a los padres.

- No salió como pensábamos – lenalee

- Si incluso a ti siendo china te vieron de mala manera

- Parece que el tema de las desapariciones tiene a todos muy alterados y nosotros siendo desconocidos simplemente desconfiaron – lavi acertando en todo

- Si tienes razón – lenalee

- El sol se pone creo que deberíamos de regresar el padre se preguntara por nosotros y durante la cena pensaremos que hacer

- Si creo que será lo mejor – lenalee, y los 3 se regresaron a la iglesia pero antes de entrar lavi se quedo mirando hacia un pequeño bosque que estaba junto a la iglesia

- Te ocurre algo – pregunto rose al notar la seriedad del peli rojo

- Nada me pareció ver algo – aun no se acostumbraba del todo a rose y se le dificultaba algo el conversar con ella así que simplemente entro a la iglesia sin decir mas y detrás de el rose

* * *

- Lamento que no hayan podido recaudar mas información – el padre sentado en la mesa y rose le pone un plato enfrente

- Mañana intentaremos con versar con algunos padres que de preferencia no nos hayan visto hoy –lavi, se sienta la mesa y esta apunto de comer lo de un plato

- Si hoy ya no podemos hacer mas – lenalee le da un golpe en la mano al lavi y después le indica que se pare– ese es el de hiroto – le sonríe al niño que se sienta en el lugar indicado y después se sienta lenalee

- El tuyo es este – rose poniendo un plato sobre la mesa al que lavi acude rápidamente pero de nuevo es detenido- hay que dar gracias –rose se sienta en su lugar a lavi por poco se le olvida que están en la mesa de un eclesiástico, dieron gracias por los alimentos

- A comer – lavi entusiasmado y fue el primero en incarle el diente al platillo – esta muy bueno – dice entre bocados

- Así es esta delicioso – el padre alagando la comida con una gran sonrisa

- Señorita lenalee no se quiere quedar para cocinar el padre siempre quema la comida – pregunto inocente el pequeño niño

- Hiroto- reprende el padre

- No lo regañe – lenalee – yo no hice mas que cortar y picar rose fue quien guiso todo

- Rose fue quien cocino? – el pequeño volta a ver a rose quien come sin prestarle atención a la conversación – entonces rose será quien se quede

- Así reían ate los cometarios sobre la comida los problemas en la tarde intentando recolectar información y demás pero por un momento lavi recordó algo de su pasado

Flash back

- Onii-chan por que no comiste? – pregunto la pequeña con cara de tristeza

- Por que tu cocinaste y no pienso morir tan joven – respondió el pequeño peli rojo

- Eres malo – repuso la pequeña antes de salir corriendo de la habitación

Fin del flash back

- Realmente no es para tanto – decía rose intentando calmar los comentarios de los otros comensales

- No es cierto – lavi casi en un murmullo pero aun así hiso que los demás callaran – no es cierto realmente esta muy bueno – dice viéndola con una sonrisa

- Estoy seguro que será una gran esposa –cometo el padre asiendo que rose se sonrojara – los jovenes que vinieron con ustedes supongo que serán los afortunados – concluyo haciendo que las chica se sonrojaran aun mas

- no – lavi algo molesto – no dejare que alguien como yu se quede con rose

- Lavi – rose

- Lo ciento – toma su plato lo lleva a la cocina – creo que deberíamos ir a dormir mañana será un día muy largo

* * *

Las habitaciones en las que dormirían eran muy modestas y sencillas las chicas compartirían habitación blancas paredes dos camas una a cada lado de la habitación barios cuadros de santos sin mencionar el clásico Cristo en una de las paredes también había una pequeña ventana que daba al bosque a un lado de la iglesia

L- enalee- rose - Por que crees que lavi haya dicho lo que dijo? – estaba sentada al borde de una de las camas se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme y llevaba una blusa blanca de tirantes gruesos

- No lo se…tal vez se esta haciendo ala idea de que es tu primo – lenalee metiéndose entre las cobijas ( ella también se quito la chaqueta trae su blusa negra extrapole de costumbre) – creo que se puso selo solo con el pensar que kanda se puede quedar con su primita – rio divertida lenalee, pero noto que su compañera solo se había quedado quieta cabizbaja – perdón si no te gusto mi comentario

- No – negó con la cabeza – me alegra el pensar que el ya no esta molesto conmigo

Mientras en otra habitación exactamente igual se encuentra un chico de peli roja cabellera muy pensativo en su cama

_- Por que abre reaccionado así ante la idea de que yu y rose…. – _no pudo terminar el pensamiento ya que el solo pensarlo le hacia hervir la sangre _– acaso será por aquello? – se pregunta de nuevo_ – pero el sueño le gana y termina por dormirse con cierto recuerdo en su mente

* * *

La noche estaba en su auge todo era silencio y afuera soplaba una ligera brisa que disfrazaba un sonido que nadie escuchaba a excepción un pequeño que no podía dormir

- Rayos como podre dormir con este escándalo – hiroto se tapaba los oídos con una almohada par evitar escuchar los ronquidos de lavi que dormía a pierna suelta cuando de repente escucho la melodía de una arpa sus ojos se volvieron blancos y dejando a un lado la almohada y salió de la iglesia siguiendo el sonido de la fantasmagórica melodía

En la hitación contigua lenalee se levantaba de su cama para cerrar la ventana que se había abierto por la brisa nocturna cuando vio al pequeño caminar frente a la ventana

- Hiroto – grito lenalee al ver al pequeño

- Que ocurre lenalee? – pregunto rose despertando por los gritos de su amiga y se asomo por la ventana viendo también al pequeño

- hiroto no ves de estar fuera regresa –ahora grito rose pero el pequeño siguió su camino como si nada – vamos lenalee

ambas toman sus cosas ( no se si lo haya mencionado pero rose siempre trae el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo y como adorno un par de palillos en forma de "t" tienes escrito unmei y kibo en japonés y de cada una caía una mitad el signo del ying y yang , si se me olvido discúlpenme)y salen corriendo intentando seguir al pequeño pero a pesar de tratarse solo de un niñito contaba con una gran ventaja de campo habiendo salido antes que ellas pero dicen que los instintos femeninos son mas fuertes que nada así que siguiendo sus instintos ellas se adentraron en el bosque asta que se encontraron con un enorme castillos abandonado y en la enorme puerta de este al pequeño niñito

CONTINUARA…

-¿Qué será exactamente ese castillo? ¿Por qué hiroto va a el? ¿Veremos pelear a lenalee y rose? ¿Que pasara cuando lavi vea que ellas no están? Averígüenlo la próxima semana en este mismo link

- lirio que haces? – pregunta miranda al verme hablar sola

- Ejeje …nada n.n… y los perros?

- Ya se cansaron – detrás de ella están los 3 perros anteriormente terroríficos ahora tirados en el suelo con la legua de fuera exhaustos completamente – ya no quieren jugar

- Eres mala ¬¬ pobres

¿? ¿? - miranda


	9. LA AKUMA QUE AMABA LOS NIÑOS PARTE II

Des pues de que miranda les hiciera un chequeo general a los perros y estos huyeran antes de que volvieran a ser presas de miranda. Hemos reanudado nuestra misión

-este lugar es mas grande de lo que pensaba –lirio mirando a todos lados

-si, tienes razón – miranda sin despegar la vista del GPS – no, no, no, no – comienza a gritar

- que ocurre?

- Se murió T_T

- Quien?

- El GPS, se quedo sin batería T_T

- Acaso no lo cargaste ates de salir?

- Se me olvido T_T

- U.U

* * *

_**Capitulo VII**_

_*****La akuma que amaba a los niños parte II*****_

Hiroto entro en el castillo y detrás de el rose y lenalee era un lugar enorme era como esos castillos que aparecían en los cuentos de has aquellos castillos que eran la prisión de una princesa y eran custodiados por un dragón, rose y lenalee caminaron largo rato con un paso ligero y silencioso para no ser descubiertas no sabían que era lo que se iban a encontrar así que estaban alertas a todo sonido que pudiese ser producido a tan altas horas de la noche. Un crujido lleno todo el lugar…una puerta falta de mantenimiento había sido abierta las jóvenes exorcistas corrieron al lugar de origen del sonido encontrándose con el pequeño niño que las había estado guiando, entro en una habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el ellas también entraron quedando anonadadas ante lo que encontraron la habitación estaba llena de niños y niñas de entre 5 y 10 años que reían ¿alegres? Y jugaban con la infinita cantidad de juguetes que había en la habitación desde cuerdas para saltar pelotas, carritos, muñecas, una rayuela pintada en el suelo era como el patio de una escuela elemental

- Pero como? – fue lo único que pudo articular rose

- Deben de ser todos los niños desaparecidos – atino a decir lenalee

- Pero ninguno parece asustado o preocupado por volver – rose, cuando observa que del otro lado de la habitación estaba el pequeño niñito que habían estado siguiendo desde hacia un rato – hiroto – corrieron ambas a donde el niño que jugaba con un carrito

- Hiroto, estas bien? –lenalee abrazando al pequeño – enseguida te sacaremos de aquí

- A ti a los demás niños - completa rose

- Pero no me quiero ir - el pequeño sin quitar la mirada del juguete

- Como?- ambas muy sorprendidas

- No aquí están mis amigos aquí hay juguetes y puedo jugar todo lo que quiera con quien quiera

- Pero el padre se preocupara si no regresas – el niño no hiso caso y siguió con el carrito

- Onni-chan – una niña tiraba de lenalee – juega con nosotras los niños son aburridos

- Si onni-chan - barias niñas se acercaban a rose y lenalee tirando de ellas y poniendo en sus manos muñecas

- Vale, vale pequeñas no molesten a nuestras nuevas amigas – aparece una mujer de peli roja cabellera y largo vestido azul con un delantal blanco y gran sonrisa al ver que ambas exorcistas se habían puesto en posición de batalla volvió a sonreír – por que no vienen conmigo este no es un lugar adecuado para lo que viene – giro sobre su eje y comenzó a caminar rumbo ala puerta lenalee y rose la siguieron por un largo rato sin bajar la guardia asta que llegaron al lado opuesto del castillo la mujer giro para ver a las chicas y sonrío malévolamente - No se llevaran a los niños – se transforma en una akuma lo único que cambia es que su apariencia parece ser de hierro , abre los brazos y aparecen una gran cantidad de pelotas alrededor de ella y luego mueve sus brazos hacia delante habiendo que las pelotas ¿ataquen? A las chicas

- Lenalee - Rose corre rápidamente a la chica y en sus manos hay un par de katanas (mas adelante les digo de donde las saca)y corta una pelota que estaba apunto de golpear a lenalee y esta explota – ten cuidado son bombas, lenalee ya esta lejos evitando las pelotas con la ayuda de las botas oscuras

- Lastima que sean tan monas – la akuma vuelve a aparecer mas pelotas – por que tendré que matarlas – lanza las pelotas – exorcistas

* * *

_Esta lavi parado en un pasillo _

_- Pero en donde estoy? Se pregunta a si mismo _

_- Ella nunca ha salido de aquí esta bien que venga con nosotros? – escucha la vos de un niño pequeño se da la vuelta y se encuentra… ¿consigo mismo?_

_- Es momento que conozca el mundo del que tanto a aprendido –un hombre alto de cabello negro a un lado del pequeño – el que ustedes hayan nacido como primos quiere decir que les espera un gran futuro a ambos - pone una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño al ver que mira atento a su prima armar un rompecabezas de proporciones colosales – la quieres mas de lo que le demuestras _

_- Los sentimientos solo son debilidad en un bookman – menciona el pequeño evitando la mirada de su tío(lavi grande mira atento a todo)_

_- Eso no es cierto los sentimientos son fuerza por que gracias a ellos creas lazos que te abrirán puertas - se agacha al a altura del pequeño lo toma de los hombros y lo mira de frente – lavi - abraza al niño – mi querido lavi como siento que hayas nacido para ser un ser sin sentimientos - el pequeño no se inmuta ante el abrazo – prométeme que aras que honko conozca cada uno de los sentimientos existentes en el mundo tu sabes cual es su destino ella no es una bookman no a nacido para eso, promete que siempre estará bien, _

_- Prometo que a pesar de lo que vea las cosas buenas siempre estarán con ella – fue lo que atino a decir el niño_

_- Este día es cuando… -lavi (grande)_

_- Cuando hiciste una promesa que no pudiste cumplir, por esa promesa siempre la trataste mal para que conociera la tristeza y así poder encontrar la felicidad – dice una voz en eco_

Lavi despierta en su habitación con un mal presentimiento se sienta sobre la cama voltea a ver la cama vecina encontrándola bacía

- Hiroto? – se levanta rápidamente quieta las cobijas de un solo tirón – hiroto? – un mal presentimiento lo llena y sale corriendo a la habitación de las chicas esperando que se encontrara con ellas pero esta también se encuentra bacía – rose…rose – sale corriendo a la habitación del padre y la toca efusivamente

- Que ocurre hijo? – el padre al tiempo que abre la puerta ( este duerme en una larga bata blanca)

- Rose…lenalee ….hiroto – es lo único que dice entrando a la habitación pro al no encontrar lo que busca vuelve a salir corriendo

- Hijo dime que es lo que ocurre – camina detras d lavi - por que los buscas –el padre se detiene es seco – no están – mas una afirmación que pregunta

- Los buscare en el pueblo no deben de estar lejos – lavi sale de su habitación con su chaqueta de exorcista y con el martillo en la mano – quédese aquí – sale corriendo – no, no de nuevo

* * *

La batalla había avanzado bastante pero parecía que los resultados no cambiaban la akuma no dejaba de lanzarles ¿juguetes?

- Ya me estoy cansando de este juego – rose rodeada de rayos si cabello se había desatado y caía sobre sus hombros - lenalee hay que acabar de una vez – lenalee asiente con la cabeza – escúchanos desquiciada akuma nos vamos a llevar a los niños quieras o no

- No se los llevaran, no, no, no – lanza una serie de cajas de colores que se abren frente a las chicas y de ellas sale un payaso pero para desilusión del payaso que hacia una mueca para asustarlas estas no se inmutaron, en cambio ambas lo hicieron explotar con sus inocencias y aprovechando la nube de humo:

- Enbu Kirikaze – aparece lenalee de entre la nube de humo

- Thunder - aparece rose sobre los hombros de lenalee y con sus espadas lanza una grana cantidad de rayos que se incorporan al Enbu Kirikaze asiéndose un solo ataque

- Waltz of the wind storm – dicen ambas

- Nooooo – grita la akuma mientras recibe el ataque y se destruye completamente

* * *

Lavi paso la grana parte de la noche buscando por todo el pueblo a las chicas busco en cada rincón sin encontrar nada así que decidió regresar a la iglesia por si ellas habían regresado durante su ausencia pero al entrar en esta se encontró con el padre (ya en sotana) la vi lo interrogo con la mirada y este solo negó con la cabeza

- Solo me queda buscar en el bosque – lavi esta a unto de salir cuando el padre lo detiene

- No deberías ir tu solo confía en ellas

- Pero no puedo simplemente sentarme a esperar

- Entonces por que no pides refuerzos ( recordemos que es un padre todo es amor y paz para ellos)

- No puedo pedir refuerzos por que…por que –" si le pasa algo te mato" resonó en la cabeza de lavi Haaaaaa- un enorme grito lleno de -preocupación se escucho a kilómetros a la redonda – que voy hacer? – se preguntaba lavi mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza e forma de preocupación – allen me va a matar – en la mete de lavi aparece la imagen de allen con su semblante igual a que pone cuando juega los naipes –no allen no es así creo que el lo entenderá – se detiene un poco mas calmando pero en su mete aparece la imagen de komui con su enorme taladro en mano fondo negro y mira de llamas – pero komui si me mata segurito T_T – comienza a llorar de la preocupación

- Joven lavi se le olvida la señorita rose – dijo el hombre que miraba atento las expresiones del peli rojo quien se detuvo en seco y después… PLOP

- Joven lavi – el padre se acerca a un desmayado lavi – joven lavi esta bien? - pregunta al ver que recuperaba la conciencia

- voy a buscarlas – se levanta y sale corriendo pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar en el bosque ve una escena sacada de película rose y lenalee encabezando toda una tropa de niños y niñas con el amanecer de fondo

- lenalee…rose – lavi corre a las chicas – están bien no se lastimaron? tienen algo? - preguntaba una y otra vez mientras los niños y niñas corrían a sus casas

- pero que te ocurre lavi? – pregunta lenalee preocupada

- hola, hola - una voz detrás de lavi – nuestra misión acabo antes de lo pensado así que pasamos a ver si necesitaban ayuda – allen, lavi se gira lentamente viendo como lenalee y rose ya habían corrido a brazos de su amados ( aun que kanda no lo demuestre) y el echo de pensar que si hubiesen aparecido dos minutos antes seria hombre muerto izo que su cuerpo flaquera y de nuevo al suelo

- lavi estas bien? – se acercan lenalee y allen

- no se preocupen mi primo es muy listo sabrá regresar solo – comenta rose influenciada por kanda

- enserio? – allen picando lo con una barita por lo que lenalee le reprende

- vámonos – kanda, caminando a donde el arca, allen carga a lavi en su espalda y después de despedirse también se van al arca

- rose estas bien? te veo algo roja – comenta lenalee antes de entrar en el arca

- ha? Claro estoy bien – dice entrando rápidamente en el arca para evitar mas preguntas y ocultar su notorio color rojo

CONTINUARA…Y estamos igual que al principio…perdidas

* * *

- no recuerdas nada del GPS? – lirio

- creo que era por aquí – miranda guiando

- creo??

- No tengo memoria fotográfica

- Ok, no reclamo por que de no ser por ti seguiría perdida- miranda me mira feo – en el otro edificio – aclaro antes de que me mate


	10. happy birthday komui

- Será esta? – se auto pregunta miranda abriendo una puerta y encontrando..la sala de computo

- Esta- abre otra y encuentra…la sala de conferencias

- Que mala suerte – lirio abriendo otra puerta

- Debe de estar por aquí

- Si pero los pasillos son muy largos tardaremos un buen rato

- Eso si - miranda

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_***** happy birthday komui *****_

Es 13 de junio por la mañana y komui caminaba MUY contento con rumbo a la cafetería mientras tarareaba (snow kiss para ser exactos) pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar se encuentra con lenalee

- nii-san que bueno que te veo - lenalee tapándole el paso a la cafetería

- lenalee me estaba buscando – festeja alegre

- Si quería que me ayudaras con unas cosa – lo toma por el brazo y se lo lleva casi a rastras

- Ya se fueron – grita krory que espiaba la escena y después entra en la cafetería en donde todos están muy ocupados decorando

- Hay que apurarnos lenalee no podrá tenerlo mucho tiempo lejos – Johnny poniendo un tazón con ponche en una mesa

- Donde pongo esto – pregunta miranda con una bandeja de pastelillos en manos

- Junto a los aperitivos – melody, y miranda camina al a mesa indicada pero cuando esta apunto de llegar se tropieza consigo misma? y los pastelillos salen volando, allen y lavi corren toman cada uno un plato y comienzan a atrapar los pastelillos que llovían mientras que reever fue quien salvo a miranda de besar el suelo

- Creo que será un dia muyyyyy largo – melody dirigiéndose a rose quien asiente con la cabeza

_**7:00 am…a 15 horas de la fiesta**_

- En la habitación de lenalee vemos a la susodicha con una gran sonrisa falsa en los labios mientras veía a su hermano empujar un librero de un lado a otro de la habitación

- Por que…no se lo…pides a allen…o alguien mas? – pregunta komui deteniéndose a descansar un poco

- Por que están ocupados – contesta sencillamente - pero si prefieres que le pida ayuda a los chicos en lugar de amado hermano mayor esta bien puedes ir a inventar un nuevo komurin o a dormir enzima de todo el papeleo – dice con tono de de indicación bien fingido

- No puedo desilusionar a mi lenalee – komui inflándose como Popeye después de comer sus espinacas y empuja el libre pero este termina calleándose – hay no lenalee lo ciento

- No importa solo tenemos que volver a acomodar los libros en orden alfabético y año de edición– dice mientras recoge algunos " esto no lo tenia planeado pero lo entretendrá un rato" piensa para si misma – podría levantar el mueble?

* * *

- Oigan chicos parece que nos faltan algunas cosas podrían ir a comprarlas – pregunta reever a allen, lavi y kanda

- Claro – responde lavi

- Esta es la lista y apresúrense – les da la lista, el dinero y salen los tres del lugar ( kanda a rastras)

* * *

Lenalee y komui siguen ordenando los libros pero como lenalee vio que ya iban a acabar y todavía era muy temprano tenía que encontrar la manera de entretener a komui un rato más

- Hay no – con un tono de desilusión

- Que ocurre? – se nos quedo este libro que iba al principio

- Y ahora que? – pregunta confuso

- Pues empezar de nuevo – comienza a quitar los libros

Y así a pesar de las peticiones de komui de dejar así los libros tuvieron que quitarlos todos y volveros a acomodar una vez más

- Listo – komui dando el ultimo empujoncito al librero poniéndolo exactamente donde lenalee le había indicado – ahora por un bocadillo – sale de la habitación y lenalee no sabe como detenerlo cuando aparecen los chicos de la sesión científica

- Supervisor – reever

- Si? – komui

- Lo ocupamos venga rápido – Johnny

- Que ocurre? – pregunta seriamente

- Usted solo venga – reever y le indica a los demás que lo comiencen a empujar y se lo lleven

- Pero yo quería un bocadillo T_T – komui mientras se alejan

- Lenalee- chan usted baya a ayudar en la cafetería ahora nosotros nos encargamos – lenalee asiente con la cabeza y sale rumbo a la cafetería

**10:00 am /tiempo con lenalee 3 hrs/ a 12 hrs de la fiesta**

- Ya regrese, que hace falta? – pregunta lenalee entrando en la cafetería

- Asegúrate que krory o miranda no se metan en problemas yo ayudare a Jerry-san en la cocina – rose le entrega un porta papeles

- Ok – lenalee toma el porta papeles y cada una a lo suyo

Mientras que el la sección científica los chicos habían encontrado una manera de entretener a komui

- No se en que puede estar fallando esta maquina todo parece estar bien – komui dentro del compartimiento de cableado de una de las tantas maquinas que hay en la orden

- Eso mismo decimos nosotros y por eso fuimos a buscarlo – Johnny

- Sabemos que usted podrá arreglarlo supervisor – reever

- Bueno…algo a de haber por aquí – y continua komui intentando encontrar la extraña cauda por la que la computadora no encendía

- A sido una buena idea Johnny la de desconectar la computadora y decir que se a descompuesto – reever susurrando

- No se me a ocurrido otra cosa y teníamos que pensar rápido – Johnny

* * *

- Ya regresamos – lavi con barias bolsas y detrás de el kanda y allen también con barias bolsas

- Yuuuuu- y como siempre rose se lanza sobre kanda y ambos caen quedando esparcidas por el suelo el contenido de las bolsas que llevaba kanda

- Creo que a kanda ya no le molesta ser recibido de esa manera – allen dejando las bolsas sobre una mesa

- Oigan ustedes dos estamos muy ocupados para sus jueguitos – lavi algo molesto ( yo diría celoso)

- Y lavi cada dia esta mas celoso de yu – lenalee entre risitas

- Como?

- Si esta celoso por que ates el era el consentido de ros y ahora es yu – melody riendo al unisonó con lenalee

Pero después de un rato de MUCHO trabajo , bromas y uno que otro disgusto… y hablando de disgustos supongo que nadie creía que era posible enojarse mas que kanda pues se equivocan ya que por los pasillos de la Black orden va alguien con un aura mas negra y pesada que la de kanda

- Como es posible que se les olvidara conectar la computadora – komui MUY molesto – todo el tiempo que me hicieron perder – refunfuñaba entre dientes

- Supervisor espere – gritaban los de la sección científica intentando detenerlo pero komui los ignoraba y seguía caminado a la cafetería – este es el final – reever resignado al ver que casi entra komui a la cafetería cuando de la nada aparecen rose y melody

- Komui – san – rose con su clásica sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Lo hemos estado buscando toda la mañana – melody

- A mi? – con cara incrédula – parece que hoy soy muy solicitado

- Si sabe últimamente hemos visto extrañas reacciones en nuestras inocencia y queríamos que las revisara – melody inventando la escusa en el aire

- Si unmei y kibo no están respondiendo como de costumbre – dice rose seriamente siguiendo el juego

- Ok eso puede ser malo así que vamos a la sala de pruebas- se jura y pasa por en medio de la sección científica como si nada mientras que las chicas solo les guiñen un ojo como si dijeran "déjenos todo en nuestras manos"

- Ahora es el turno de ellas vamos a ayudar – y todos entrar en lo que pronto seria un salón de fiestas

**11:30/tiempo con la sección científica 1:30 hrs/ a 10:30hrs de la fiesta**

- Y cuales son las extrañas reacciones de sus inocencias? – pregunta komui poniendo nerviosas a las chicas que no habían pensado en ese minúsculo detalle

- etto..pues…. – balbuceaba rose mientras buscaba un pretexto

- El modo cristal se esta comiendo mas energía de lo normal – responde rápidamente melody ( recordemos que su inocencia esta en modo transición de equipamiento a cristal) – komui asiente con la cabeza y después mira a rose esperando a que hable

- Pues kibo y unmei me están causando problemas no puedo controlar como normalmente los rayos

- Ya veo pues tal vez solo se trate de cambios por el aumentó de su sincronización con sus inocencias por eso aremos unas pruebas

- Ok – contestaron un poco inseguras de lo que iba a pasar

* * *

- Quien ira después de las chicas? – pregunto miranda que sostenía una caja con adornos que lavi estaba colgando en una pared

-Veamos ya fueron lenalee, la sección científica y ahora las chicas – lavi numerando con los dedos

– y a penas son las 11:45 –comenta krory que también cuelga adornos

- Deberían de ir ustedes chicos – lenalee dirigiéndose a allen

- Nosotros? – allen

- Seria buena idea ustedes podrían entretenerlo algunas horas – miranda

- Si creo que podrían – krory y lenalee al unisonó

Están en la habitación de investigación de la orden rose y melody están conectadas ha barios aparatos

- Bien chicas activen sus inocencias – ordena komui desde la cabina de mando

- Inocencia actívate – dicen ambas al unisonó melody toma el colgante en forma de arco de su collar y rose lleva sus manos a sus palillos ( los de su cabellos )y cuando sus manos regresan a sus costados estos son un par de katanas

- Que haremos, komui-san se ira al no ver anomalías – susurra melody

- No te preocupes las encontrara – contesta sonriente rose

- Chicas hagan un par de ataques a los muñecos de prueba sean consideradas no quiero que destruyan la cabina como la ultima vez – comenta entre cerio y burlón y las chicas solo asienten

- Tu primero melody – rose guiñiendole el ojo, melody tensa su arco y apunta a un maniquí con un tiro al blanco en el abdomen que sale de un compartimiento y justo cuando melody suelta la flecha (la cual da en el blanco)rose suelta una ligera descarga eléctrica en el cableado

- Baya eso si que es raro komui viendo los resultados que las computadoras marcaban

- Que has hecho? – pregunto melody entre susurros

- Solo modifique los resultados pero ignoro si será a nuestro favor o en contra

- Melody puedes repetir el tiro? – pregunto komui bastante cerio

Y así pasaron HORAS con este juego cada que una de ellas realizaba un ataque rose soltaba una descarga eléctrica al sistema para modificar los resultados pero estos siendo diferentes en cada ocasión

- Bien rose este será la ultima prueba – komui mas confundido que un pingüino en un semáforo, rose asiente y simplemente blandea un poco sus espadas con una lanza el ataque que golpearía al maniquí que ya se caía a pedazos y con la otra dio un ligero toque a un cable los resultados de nuevo sorprendieron a komui – esto es imposible murmuraba sin percatarse de que las chicas habían salido de la habitación y entraban en la cabina de control

- Hey komui-san por que no mejor seguimos luego – melody – tal vez haya problemas en las maquinas –notando que las cosas se salían de sus manos habían decidido darse a la fuga

- Si de seguro solo nos preocupamos por nada – rose con una sonrisa falsa

- Si, lo mas probable sea que nuestras inocencias están mejorando y es por eso lo raro que ha estado sucediendo

- Si, si – antes de que komui digiera algo ellas salieron escapando de la maraña de mentiras que habían logrado tejer

**4:30/ tiempo con melody y rose: 5hrs/ a 5hrs y media de la fiesta**

Las chicas entran corriendo a la cafetería

- Ya no podemos detenerlo mas tiempo nos hemos echo un lio – melody

- Komui-san viene para hace a nosotras tomamos uno de los atajos- rose (e de mencionar que los atajos son puertas del arca que allen tiene ocultas por toda la orden y cabe mencionar que solo nuestros 8 amigos son los únicos que conocen los "atajos")

- Bien nos toca – lavi haciendo flexiones como si fuese a pelear o algo así

- Y se puede saber que es lo que aremos – kanda con su clásico humor

- No se preocupen ya lo tengo todo planeado – empujado a allen y a kanda fuera de la cafetería

- ha veces no logro entender a estos chicos – komui caminando por un pasillo mientras se rascaba la nuca y tenia una expresión de confusión - será que me estoy poniendo viejo? – dice con horror sacando de no se donde un espejo y revisando si tenia alguna cana

Mientras komui se preocupaba por tener canas imaginarias allen, kanda y lavi estaba a solo algunos metros de donde estaba komui

- bien solo síganme la corriente- les susurra lavi a sus amigos y los tres guardan silencio esperado a que komui se acercara mas y cuando estaba apenas a un metro… - allen no puedo creer que hayas echo eso!!!- lavi con extrema euforia cerciorándose de que komui escuchara y al ver que este se habia detenido para escuchar la platica allen contesta:

- pues créelo es la absoluta verdad – en los ojos de lavi se percibió un brillo de diversión

- tsk! El bote de habas no es tan valiente para hacerlo – kanda comprendiendo un poco el juego de lavi

- pues es verdad – contesta allen sin saber en el lio que se estaba metiendo, pero atrayendo mas la curiosidad de komui la cual fue notada por lavi así que tiro su ultima carta:

- no puedo creer que loe hayas "echo" con lenalee – lavi haciéndose a un lado sabiendo lo que estaba apunto de pasar

- pues créelo..ups - allen se da cuenta de lo que cavaba de decir y recuerda que komui estaba junto a ellos voltea lentamente para ver como komui presionaba el botón de un control y aparecían primero dos robots con apariencia arácnida y del doble de tamaño de allen y después un komui de proporciones colosales al cual se sube el komui original

- muere Walker – y allen corre y detrás de el los 3 robots

* * *

- miren chicos –melody llegando con una canasta

- que traes hay? – pregunta miranda curiosa o …asustada?

- comida? – pregunta krory ( al pobre no lo a dejado probar nada del banquete)

- no, son adornos especiales – descubre la canasta permitiendo ver muchos komurines a escala

- waa que monada – rose levanta uno

- son perfectos – contesta reever viendo otro

- Idénticos- miranda

- mi madre insistía que mi hermana y yo fuéramos buenas con eso de las manualidades y el otro día mientras veía que no se me hubiera olvidado pasaba komui por mi habitación persiguiendo a allen y se me ocurrió hacer cada uno de los komurines que komui-san a echo – comenta orgullosa

- con que por eso me pediste los planos de los komurines – comenta reever

Pero de repente la tierra tembló y todos salieron al pasillo para ver que ocurría y vemos a allen pasar corriendo desesperadamente después a 2 komurines araña y por ultimo a komui sobre su robótico clon

- genial me faltaron esos – melody algo desilusionada mientras todos tenían una expresión entre duda y asombro pero dejándolo a un lado regresaron a su trabajo ignorando las estruendos, temblores, gritos de auxilio y amenazas de muerte que provenían de afuera y que sonaban por toda la orden

- Esta allen acorralado en una esquina se peca cada vez mas a la pared al ver a los robots araña acercarse mas y mas a el y detrás de ellos el komui gigante el cual extiende la mano para tomarlo prisionero allen cierra los ojos esperando su fin pero al no sentir nada abre los ojos y ve a lavi sujetando a komui que forcejeaba para llegar a donde el, a kanda envainando su espada y los robots cortados en pedacitos

- torpe bote de habas te dejaste atrapar muy fácil por una tontería – reniega kanda

- cual tontería el corrompió a mi lenalee – gritaba komui mientras buscaba una manera de zafarse del agarre de lavi

- no komui tu entendiste mal lo que izo con lenalee fue darle 3 vueltas a la orden y allen gano contra las botas oscuras era de lo abalamos – expuso lavi con la escusa que ya habia planeado

- enserio? – komui calmado y allen asiente nervioso y luego ve a lavi quien también asiente – perdón allen-kun por desconfiar de ti – se suelta de lavi y corre llorando ahora a brazos de allen

- que ocurrió? – miranda llegando acompañada de krory

- escuchamos mucho ruido – krory

- solo un mal entendido – lavi siguiendo con la mentira

- mal entendidos eso los odio me recuerdan cosas tristes – krory amenazando llorar

- vamos a tomar un te y conversamos – dijo miranda llevándose a krory a komui lo que dio a entender completamente a los chicos que ese era su truco para entretener a komui

**8:00/tiempo persiguiendo a allen 3:30hrs/a 2hrs de la fiesta**

Mientras miranda y krory entretenía a komui todos trabajaban aun mas eufóricamente pues el tiempo se acaba lenalee habia entrado a ayudar a Jerry en la cocina rose y melody gritaban por unos megáfonos ( aparte del megáfono gritaban) dando ordenes a los chicos que corrían de un lado a otro de la cafetería llevando y trayendo todo tipo de cosas como platos, vasos, comida, adornos y demás

- terminado – suspiraron todos al ver terminado todo lo necesario para la fiesta habia guirnaldas por todos lados comida variada, bebidas alcohólicas y no alcohólicas, barias figuras de los miles de komurines que komui habia construido a lo largo de su vida

- ahora por komui – lavi viendo a lenalee

- ok yo voy por el – contesto lenalee parándose de la silla en donde descansaba

Y el la oficina de komui habia una laguna de lagrimas por parte de komui, miranda y krory

- y fue así como mi abuelo me intercambio por la ultima taza del juego de te del emperador esos fueron dos de los peores años de mi vida T_T – llora krory mientras terminaba de contar sus últimos dos años perores de su vida de los 16 que ya habia contado

- que feo que te propio abuelo te cambie por una pieza de cerámica antigua – komui también entre lagrimas

- Pero las lágrimas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta

- adelante – komui enjugándose las lagrimas y el fluido nasal que escurría por esta

- hermano podrías venir un momento hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte – comenta lenalee haciendo caso o miso del mar de lagrimas que yacía a los pies del trío, komui salió detrás de su hermana un poco mas calmado

- que buenas historias inventaste asta me hicieron llorar – comento miranda saliendo de la habitación

- no – niega con la cabeza – soy malo mintiendo lo que conté es verdad – krory aun como magdalena

* * *

- que me querías mostrar lenalee – pregunta komui curioso

- esto – lenalee entra a la cafetería

- sorpresa – todos salen de kami sabe donde

- pero mi cumpleaños es asta la semana próxima – comenta komui que veía la enorme pancarta que decía " happy birdthday komui" mientras le ponían un sombrerito de fiesta}

- eso no yo hoy muy temprano entre a tu oficina para arreglar todo para que creyeras que faltaba una semana y no sospecharas

- era por eso que se portaron tan extraños hoy? – komui brincando de alegría ( literalmente)

- si – contestaron todos

- vengan quiero que me cuentan como se les ocurrieron las cosas que se les ocurrieron – komui llevándose a melody y a kanda de un brazo y todos los demás detrás de el

- Un bonito cumpleaños para el supervisor de la orden oscura y un dia muy atareado para los demás

Continuara….

* * *

- Ustedes dos – llama un viejito con uniforme de guardia y apuntándonos con una linterna – que hacen aquí?

- Bueno…yo…esto- lirio se pone nerviosa

- Buscamos la sala donde guardan los derechos de autor – miranda

- Para que? – pregunta el viejito

- Para robárnoslo – contesto calmada

- Aaa.. me gustan los jóvenes honestos esta por hay – señala con la linterna – la tercera puerta de la izquierda

- Gracias – las dos nos vamos

- No puedo creer que esto pasara -lirio

- Ni yo - miranda


	11. TEATRO MUDO

Hola lamento el no haber actualizado antes pero tengo tarea a montones y no se como la voy a terminar a tiempo pero en compensación y debido a que no se asta cuando baya a actualizar les dejo este mini capitulo rimero de algunos que pienso subir. Será n pequeñas historias como las de los omakes solo que estas son teatro mudo así que no hay ningún dialogo espero que les guste.

Teatro mudo – como calmar el llanto

(Recuerden que es teatro mudo no hay no colores ni sonidos mas que musiquita chistosa o algo así pero esa la dejo a su imaginación)

"hoy romeo y Julieta" es el lo que brilla en el cartel del teatro de Londres barias parejas salen del teatro después de la dichosa función del aclamado drama del maestro Shakespeare entre ellas un grupo de 6 jóvenes y 3 adultos que después dela función emprendían su ida de regreso al hogar pero entre ellos habia algo que preocupaba y era el echo de que del grupo de 9 integrantes 5 lloraban a mares así se decidió detenerse y calmar el llanto antes de regresar a la orden.

Primero krory y miranda que se abrazaba mutuamente llorando mas que nadie se fueron dirigidos por marie que les explicaría que los actores NO habían muerto y que jamás paso la historia todo con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Bien ya desechos del os dos mas afectados seguían rose, lenalee y melody que sollozaban por lo bajo mientras allen, kanda y lavi se observaban pensativos y luego observan a las chicas que están sentadas en una banca.

Todo se pone negro y vemos a miranda sentada sobre su reloj inocencia y este avanza dando toda la vuelta las manecillas y regresamos a los chicos que están mas que confundidos sobre sus cabezas flota una nubecita de pensamiento y en ella aparecen barias imágenes según a las ideas que estos tenían pero todas eran eliminadas por una u otra cosa asta que final mente allen se acerca a lenalee le muestra un peluche de osito y dos tickets con el dibujo de una rueda de la fortuna lenalee se abraza a el y se van.

Kanda sonríe pícaramente se acerca a rose le susurra al oído esta se pone colorada y después se van (no pregunten a donde)

Y por ultimo la vi ni idea de que hacer mira a melody que suspira y esta apunto de levantarse y termina por suspirar en forma de resignación cuando s acerca a ella la toma del brazo y se la lleva.

Vuelve a aparecer miranda sobre su reloj inocencia y este avanza dando toda la vuelta las manecillas. En letras de cine mudo aparece "en la puerta del a orden muy…muy tarde"

Esta komui viendo en forma de desapruebo a los chicos que están formaditos como en escuela militar allen y lenalee traen globos peluches y algodón de azúcar , kanda y rose se están arreglando la ropa (o.O) y por ultimo lavi y melody tienen un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y apenas se mantienen en pie ( se fueron a cenar y se les paso la mano con el licor XD) total komui les señala el camino a los dormitorios y caminan los 6 pero komui detiene a los chicos indicando que las únicas que se retiran son ellas y a ellos les indica un camino diferente ellos comprenden que están castigados en aislamiento (encerrados en su habitaciones sin ver a las chicas) y cuando komui esta solo suspira y regresa a su oficina con una sonrisa.

FIN

Jejeje se que es poco comparado con lo que los e echo esperar y los are esperar pero espero que me comprendan y que les haya gustado actualizo en cuando la escuela me lo kiss y que tengan un lindo día


	12. SOL, ARENA Y CONFESIONES?

((Ruego sus disculpas es que ha habido muchos paros laborales y los maestro han estado dejando mucha tarea para recuperar los días perdidos sin mencionar que mis papas encontraron uno de mis exámenes (de no muy buena calificación XD) y quieren que deje de escribir para concentrarme en la escuela pero NI LOCA los dejaría…al menos que ustedes me lo pidan U.U…vuelvo a pedirles disculpas y espero que disfruten el capi)

Abrimos la puerta muy emocionadas y nos encontramos con una habitación llena de anaqueles y archiveros que a su ves están llenos de cajas que lógicamente están llenos de derechos de autores

- nunca creí que hubiera tantos animes – lirio

- bien atrabajar – miranda ignorando los reproches – tu empiezas por estas cajas de aquí y yo por las de acá – reparte trabajo y comenzamos

* * *

_**Capitulo IX**_

_*****sol, arena y confeciones*****_

Estamos en la sala de una cabaña playera

- todo fue en vano – se sienta lavi en un sillón

- Si al parecer tendremos que esperar a la noche – comenta lenalee parada aun lado del sillón en el que estaba lavi

- Me pregunto si dicho moustro existirá? – rose prensada aun brazo de kanda

- Un moustro marino es algo atemorizante…es como esas historias de terrón que waaaa – miranda terminando por llorar

- De seguro solo son cuentos – refunfuño kanda con las puras intenciones de calmar a miranda

- De cualquier forma tendremos que investigar- melody sentándose en el sillón de frente a lavi

- Mientras tanto que aremos?- pregunta krory sentándose a un lado de lavi

- Pues ya que estamos aquí por que no disfrutamos – propuso allen a lo que todos asintieron felices

* * *

Los chicos esperan fuera de la cabaña a que las chicas salgan

- Tsk como tardan – kanda con unos shorts azul marino casi negros con una rayita azul mas claro en la parte de las bolsas sin camisa y sandalias playeras a juego

- Clásico de las mujeres intentando hacer suspenso para cualquier cosa – comenta lavi con aire de falso experto – lavi con unos shorts verdes con una enorme flor hawallana amarilla del lado derecho también sin camisa y sandalias amarillas

- No seas irrespetuoso chiquillo – le reprende krory dándole un zape el lleva unas bermudas amarillas y una camisa floja blanca y sandalias cefees, allen solo sonríe, el lleva un short negro con dos rayitas blancas de cada lado y el nudo de la agujeta de la pretina al frente y sandalias negras ( se preguntaran cual es la diferencia entre el short de los chicos y las bermudas de krory pues es que las bermudas son mas largas algo como los pantalones capri pero para hombre además de ser mas holgadas)

Pero su esperar no fue mucha mas pues la puerta se abrió dejando ver a las 4 mujeres salir en hermosos trajes de baño

- Listos chicos?- pregunto lenalee que llevaba un bikini negro con detalles en pedrería(los trajes de ellas les pongo imágenes http:// img405. imageshack. us/img405 /1694 delycra no se olviden de quitar los espacios)y unas bonitas sandalias de plataformas negras con dibujos de flores blancas

- Yu dime te gusta? – pregunta rose dándose una vuelta frente a kanda ella lleva uno color naranja con muchas flores y unas sandalias con cintas que subían por sus piernas de color naranja http: .us/ img210/3370/rosep .jpg

- no creo que sea buena idea podemos ahogarnos o ser comidos por un tiburón o tal ves nos rapte el moustro marino- miranda algo preocupada, ella lleva un traje de baño de una pieza azul de esos que no enseñan nada y dejan todo a la imaginación

- tranquila miranda no pasara nada hay que divertirnos un poco – le calma melody que lleva un traje de baño de short color azul y un collar de perlas http: //img405 ./img405 /1483/melodyn .jpg

* * *

Nos encontramos con una veraniega toma clásica de película: allen, lavi y kanda surcando las olas en su tablas de surf, lenalee y melody disfrutaban de la oportunidad de un bonito bronceado mientras que rose le mostraba a krory y a miranda como hacer un castillo de arena cuando de dentro del mar se escucha un grito seguido de un chapoteo llama la atención de todos

- maldito bote de habas si no sabes hacerlo mejor vete con las chicas – regaña kanda ante la perdida de control de la tabla por parte de allen que causaría que todos cayeran

- no tengo por que hacerte caso – se defiende allen

- yu no será que mas bien te escudas en allen para ocultar que no eres bueno en esto – lavi subiendo a su tabla

- calla conejo q tu no sabes nada – kanda

- como que se escuda en mi insinúas q soy peor que bakanda? – allen

- yo no insinúo nada sino que lo digo – contesto ya en un tono mas elevado de voz

Y con ello comenzó una nueva pelea entre los tres

- baya ya comenzaron de nuevo –krory con resignación

- no creo que sea bueno que hagan eso – miranda viendo como mutuamente se intentaban ahogar los tres.

- se quieren demasiado como para matarse realmente – contesto divertida melody

- no seria mejor separarlos? – se pregunta a si misma lenalee

- yo se como – contesta rose y se para justo en donde los residuos de ola llegaban a la playa aspiro todo el aire que le fue posible para: - ya es hora de comer – grito con todas sus fuerzas y tal como se esperaba los tres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en la orilla

Y después de una deliciosa comida comprendida por gran variedad de mariscos:

* * *

- que rico comí – allen poniendo un ultimo plato sobre la mesa

- si estuvo muy bueno – lavi dándole un ultimo sorbo a su zumo de piña

- tsk… - kanda solo se limito a bajar su cuchara

- riquísimo – termino krory

- me alegra que te gustara yu – contesta melodiosa rose parada detras de la silla de kanda este solo evita la mirada de sus compañeros prefiriéndose perderse en la de la chica

- realmente les a gustado? – pregunta lenalee intrigada

- relámete – contesta lavi

- que bueno – melody parándose frente a el – por que ustedes serán los que lavaran los platos –entregándole un estropajo y un trapo

- que? – allen viendo la enorme pila de tastes sobre la mesa

- ustedes fueron los que mas comieron, por lo tanto ustedes lavan los platos sucios –contesto tímidamente miranda

- y por que no los lavan ustedes –lavi

- Nosotras lavamos con los que se preparo la comida – rose abrasada de kanda

- vengan chicas hay que dar un paseo – melody saliendo del a habitación seguida de miranda algo indecisa

- lo siento yu me gustaría ayudarte pero melody-chan se enojaría con migo – rose se va pero no sale de la sala sin antes mandarle un beso a kanda quien se ase el inflexible y lavi solo refunfuña por el acto

- nos vemos – lenalee

* * *

- ya acabamos- allen poniendo el ultimo plato en su correspondiente lugar en el estante de la pared

- eran muchos – krory sentándose en la sala comedor – nos llevamos toda la tarde

- no puedo creer que nos hayan echo lavar todos esos platos – lavi aun algo molesto

- eso a sido abra de tu noviecita – contesta kanda pícaramente

- noviecita? - lavi analiza la ofensa y después reacciona – queee? Melody no es mi novia – contesta con retadora mirada

- que rara pareja – allen muy pensativo

- A que te refieres? – lavi inquieto por lo que allen estuviese pensando

- pues ustedes a diferencia de lenalee y yo se la pasan peleando y jamás están de acuerdo y tampoco pareciera que lo son pero quieren aparentar lo contrario como kanda y rose-chan

- primero melody y yo no somos nada y segundo rose no tiene nada por el señor seriedad por que…

- por que? – kanda evita que lavi termine su frase – por que rose-chan y yo no podríamos tener nada? – pregunta kanda al tiempo que tanto allen como lavi voltean a verlo lavi puso una expresión de molestia al escucharlo decirle "chan" a su prima – tu ya no eres nada de ella por que sigues metiéndote en su vida?

- etto… nosotros nos vamos – allen

- claramente sobramos – krory y ambos salieron sin decir mas y afuera se encontraron con las chicas que regresaban de su paseo

- hola chicos – miranda

- ya han acabado con su deber? – pregunto melody entre risas picaras

- y kanda y lavi? – lenalee omitiendo la burla de su compañera

- no sabría decir cual de los dos el que queda con vida – krory tomando su posición como el adulto que era

- no – rose corrió asía la cabaña

- rose- lenalee estaba apunto de ir por ella pero fue detenida por allen quien solo negó con la cabeza

- parece que por fin van a atar los últimos cabos sueltos – krory

- solo espero que el resultado final sea favorable – melody, todos asienten ante el comentario

* * *

Después de un rato todos estaban sentados en las cercanías de la cabaña esperando un indicio de vida o en su defecto de muerte pero por lo pronto no se escuchaba absolutamente nada por lo menos hasta que resonó un desgarrador grito clamando silencio seguido de un fuerte sonido hueco y por ultimo lavi sale lleno de un aura negra y lentamente pasa entre los amigo expectantes a lo ocurrido, al ser ignorados y no estando muy seguros de que fuera lo correcto entran a la cabaña encontrándose con una derrumbada rose llorando en brazos de kanda que tenia lleno de enojo y preocupación el semblante (ambos están sentados en el suelo)y a su costado las katanas kibo y unmei regresaban a su forma de adorno

- rose-chan? – miranda algo insegura de que fuera correcto hablar ahora

- que lio – melody sale de la cabaña

- creo que lo mejo será no saber que paso – krory

- si – allen viendo como lenalee se acercaba a rose y esta soltaba a kanda para abrazar a lenalee

* * *

- maldita sea – lavi se sienta en una piedra cerca de la playa y levanta la vista para ver el atardecer – que quieres? Kanda y rose no les quisieron contar?

- no soy tan fría como para preguntar selo a una chica que esta echa un mar de lagrimas - se acerca a el y se sienta a un lado de la piedra (sobre la arena) – lavi quieres contarme lo que ocurrió? – Lavi la voltea a ver – se que quieres desahogarte

- melody – susurro lavi incrédulo de la sonrisa que le regalaba la peli verde y después el sonrío – cuando acabamos con lo paltos kanda (nótese que ya no le dice yu) quiso jugar con migo haciéndome referencias de algo entre tu y yo y…

- te enojaste y salo a relucir su pareja no? – melody, y lavi asiente

- entonces allen y kuro-chan salieron pero poco después entro rose en el momento menos indicado

_**Flashback**_

_- por que? – kanda repitió la pregunta esperando la respuesta del peli rojo_

_- simplemente por que no, eso no puede ser_

_- por que? – se volvió a escuchar la pregunta pero ahora habia sido dicha por una dulce vos que dejo helado a lavi – por que? Lavi-chan – sabia que ese "chan" seria la clave para conseguir la respuesta que se buscaba_

_- honk…- lavi estaba apunto de llamar a la chica por su antiguo nombre pero al ver que kanda se posaba a un lado de la oji zafiro - rose yo no puedo – lavi baja la vista –no puedo permitirlo_

_- por que no? Tú ya no eres nada de ella por que te sigues metiendo en su vida? – kanda da un paso al frente de manera retadora_

_- simplemente no –contesto con el mismo tono_

_Esa no es una respuesta_

_- para mi lo es _

_Deja de meterte en su vida_

_- lo mismo te digo _

_- tu desapareciste de su vida hace mucho déjala que la reconstruya feliz –esas ultimas palabras de kanda habían golpeado fuertemente a lavi quien podría imaginar que kanda podía herir de tal manera o querer tanto a alguien_

_- cállense – ordena rose de un grito_

_- tu no entiendes por que lo hago y jamás lo entenderías – lavi, se tapo la boca notando que había hablado de mas._

_- a que te refieres? – ahora era rose la que interrogaba _

_- yo – miraba a rose esperando una esperanza de no tener que hablar sobre eso pero la mirada de esta exigía una respuesta en el momento – le prometí a oji-san (tío) que siempre estarían las cosas buenas junto a ti – miro a la chica que era abrazada por la cintura por kanda ambos lo miraban expectante – cuando uno vive con la felicidad a su alrededor las cosas malas parecen resaltar mas por eso creí que.. – lavi no pudo continuar cuando ya estaba en el suelo _

_- Creíste que tratándome mal podría ver mejor las cosas buenas? Eso creíste – rose habia - rose con kibo y unmei en manos– por que no haces como que eres un buen bookman y me dejas vivir MI vida –y lo miraba con cierto odio, lavi se levanta con una triste mirada en sus ojos – _

_- comprendo –sale de la cocina y antes de llegar a la puerta se detiene sin mirar a tras – lo siento perdónenme – y sale cerrando la puerta detrás suyo sin antes escuchar a la chica rompiendo en llanto lo que lo hiso sentirse aun peor_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-asía mucho que no veía esa tormenta eléctrica en sus ojos y yo… - lavi esconde su rostro entre sus manos

- tus intenciones eran buenas pero tus medios no – melody le coloca una mano en su hombro y lavi voltea a verla con los ojos vidriosos – tendrías que hablaras con ella pero creo que no es el mejor momento dejando a un lado de que kanda no te dejara acercarte a ella - mira los últimos momentos del atardecer que llegaba a su clímax – ella también a de tener muchas cosas en la cabeza así que espera a que las cosas se calmen y habla con ambos - lo mira con una sonrisa que provoco un notorio sonrojo en lavi lo que a su ves izo que melody riera un poco

-tienes razón – lavi se levanta – gracias – le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ahora melody se sonroje

-de nada - susurro melody

Y el momento romántico pudo haber durado más pero mil y un gritos se comenzaron a escuchar por toda la playa y junto a ellos la gente corría desesperadamente

-el moustro – alcanzaron a escuchar lavi y melody y corrieron a donde se encontraban los demás

Continuara...

* * *

Estamos miranda y lirio (yo)sentadas en el suelo con algunas cajas y MUCHOS papeles alrededor

-DN ángel – digo leyendo un papel en mi mano

- digimon – miranda en la misma situación

- son muchos papeles –lirio

- creo que esto tardara un poquito ^^

- si eso creo ^^


	13. MOUSTRO MARINO

((Hola de nuevo como han estado? Espero que bien, pues aquí esta la conti a festejo del capitulo del mes del maga de DGM wiii, por cierto en este capi ocuparan este link http:/ www .youtube. com /watch ?v=wTC7a GVhHZk ya yo les dire cuando lo pongan a reproducir así que pónganlo a cargar de una vez ^^, bueno comenzamos con la misión "robar derechos de autor"))

**Miranda : dinosaur King**

**Lirio: death note?**

**Miranda: creo que esto no esta en orden**

**Lirio: definitivamente no lo esta**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo X

_*****moustro marino ****_*

_- que lio – melody sale de la cabaña_

_- creo que lo mejo será no saber que paso – krory_

_- si – allen viendo como lenalee se acercaba a rose y esta soltaba a kanda para abrazar a lenalee_

* * *

Kanda se encontraba sentado fuera de la cabaña ante la petición de lenalee y miranda, se encontraba furioso

- cuando vea al maldito conejo – era lo único que podía repetir cuando sintió una mano en su hombro

- calma kanda – era allen quien temiendo por su vida se habia puesto como meta hacer entrar en razón al espadachín

– Si rose-chan te ve así se sentirá mal – krory con gran aire de sabio y dispuesto a tomar su papel como adulto, consejero y apoyo para sus jóvenes amigos

- tsk…que saben ustedes – kanda levantándose y dándoles la espalda

- tienes razón no sabemos nada pero lo único que si se es que si rose-chan te ve así se sentirá muy mal- krory

- acaso no la escuchas? – allen, ase una pausa para que se puedan escuchar los sollozos de rose " fui mala" era lo que decía

"fui mala" se repitió una y otra ves en la mente de kanda junto con un recuerdo flash de una pequeña niña con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-ella no llora por que lavi le haya lastimado sino por que ella lastimo a lavi – krory, allen solo asiente ante lo dicho por el "vampiro"

* * *

- rose-chan tranquila – lenalee

- toma te ara bien - miranda entregándole una taza de te

- arigato – se seca las lagrimas y recibe la taza de te – perdón por preocuparlas

- es solo que me es tan frustrante el repetir todo esto que….

- tranquila no hay problema – miranda con una sonrisa

- eres como nuestra hermanita menor así que siempre estaremos para ti y es imposible el que nos pidas que no nos preocupemos – lenalee – entiendo como te as de sentir pero no te preocupes

- pero fui muy mala con lavi- mirando la taza de te –ustedes no saben…es que…- la frase no pudo ser terminada debido a que entra allen atravesando la puerta y estampándose contra la pared

-allen- lenalee corriendo hacia el

-detengan a kanda –allen levantándose como podía -no es un akuma – gritaba todos salieron de la cabaña menos miranda que se quedaría para ayudar a quien saliera herido o como refuerzo de ser necesario.

Un enorme moustro de barios tentáculos se movía cerca de la costa era como una mutación de calamar y pulpo juntos movía sus largos tentáculos de un lado a otro

- que es eso? – fue lo que salió de la boca de lenalee

- yu – rose corrió a su lado

- quédate atrás – ordeno el pelinegro dispuesto a dar un ataque

- detente no es un akuma – rose – mira a allen-kun – kanda obedeció y volteo a ver a allen quien NO tenia activado su ojo maldito

-rose, kanda – lenalee

Los mencionados voltearon demasiado tarde pues ya habían sido golpeados por uno de los tentáculos del moustro y fueron lanzados lejos uno del otro rose seguramente se estrellaría contra la copa de una palmera cercana y kanda en la cabaña pero ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió pues de la nada aparecieron lavi y melody en el martillo, lavi atrapo a rose mientras que melody salto del martillo con su arco activado.

- shadow – y unas ráfagas de sombras cubrieron a kanda convirtiéndose en una burbuja que reboto en la pared de la cabaña impidiendo el impacto

-lavi, melody – allen

- rose estas bien? – lavi que sujetaba por la cintura a la chica

- hai, arigato – rose.

- hay alguien en el agua – grito krory

- que?- todos voltearon al mar pero no se podía ver a nadie

- estoy seguro de haber visto a alguien entre losa tentáculos

- eso es malo – melody – por que de ser así no podemos hacer mucho

- tenemos que dividirnos en dos grupos – rose se lanza desde el martillo de lavi el cual callo de rostro por intentar sujetarla para que no saltara mientras que kanda solo corrió a atraparla (cosa que paso perfectamente) – allen, krory, miranda …donde esta miranda? – Todos señalaron el interior de la cabaña – ok, miranda y yo haremos un plan mientras que los demás encárguense de mantenerlo al margen – señala al moustro, todos asintieron y ella seguida por su equipo entraron en la cabaña

* * *

- rose-chan – miranda se lanzo en un mar de lagrimas a la chica- estaba preocupada por que nadie venia y quería que regresaran pero eso significaría que estarían heridos y…waaaaa- no pudo continuar pues exploto en llanto

-tranquila miranda –manifestó con una gran tranquilidad

- rose por que elegiste los grupos así? – allen

- por que al no tratarse de un akuma nuestras habilidades quedaron disminuidas en un 50% eso en su caso, el mío al haber la posibilidad de que haya alguien el en agua mis truenos son un problema – rose mira a miranda pidiéndole paciencia con la mirada y regresa a los chicos – escuchen bien tengo un plan y ocupo que se encarguen de que nadie interfiera pase lo que pase - allen y krory asienten – por favor sustituyan a melody a lenalee – allen y krory salen- escucha miranda lo que voy a pedir es muy importante

Afuera las cosas pasaban tranquilamente en lo relativo pues el moustro no presentaba gran peligro más que una que otra ocasión que con sus grandes y fuertes tentáculos intentaba sujetar a algunos de los jóvenes exorcistas

-lenalee-chan, melody-chan – krory

- que ocurre krory – lenalee que era cubierta (osea que la protejia) por melody quien llevaba consigo un porta flechas y usaba su arco y su flecha inocencia la tena sujeta a su pierna izquierda con una cinta

- rose las ocupa para el plan nosotros nos encargamos – completo allen y al instante las chicas entraron a la cabaña

* * *

Era como si el moustro realmente no quisiera atacar realmente parecía ya mas bien algo aburrido o mejor dicho impaciente…si, parecía como si realmente estuvieses esperando algo , los chicos no sabían si eso era bueno o malo pero aun así se mantenían en guardia por lo que pudiese pasar, de repente un tueno rompe el cielo seguido de una canción a su alrededor todos voltean (supongo que ya sabrán que aquí es donde le dan play a la canción) y melody sale de la cabaña entonando una hermosa canción así asiendo honor a su nombre

- que ase? – kanda claramente molesto después de todo "¿cantar en una situación así?"

- espera kanda – allen lo detiene – mira – todos 9obserbron detenidamente a la chica que caminaba asía la orilla con cada paso la luz lunar revelaban la traslucida barrera que cubría a melody

- es la Black barrer – musito krory, pero para sorpresa de todos una segunda voz izo dueto con la de melody al momento de que esta llego finalmente a la orilla, de entre los tentáculos del enorme moustro apareció una chica de larga cabellera rubia con una peineta en su cabello llevaba un top, la canción resonaba por todo el lugar con un siniestro eco. Una extraña fuerza comenzó a llamar a los chicos a la orilla

- time oud – apareció miranda encerrando en su defensa a los chicos lo que desconcertó a la chica del agua quien intento volver a esconderse pero un segundo rayo cayo justo en donde se encontraba y así segándola por un segundo y cuando su vista se recupero encontró a 3 chicas sonriendo frente a ella y una de ellas balanceaba su peineta de un lado a otro (1)

- ow – suspiro la chica de rubio cabello al ver que ahora los chicos también se acercaban

-strik… - semi grito lavi cuando fue noqueado por melody

- quien eres – inquirió kanda

- eres una sirena - krory muy seguro de si lo que provoco raras miradas – eran de lo único que tenia libros mi abuelo – se excuso sin convencer

- mi nombre es atlanta hija de Neptuno, es un gusto conocerles exorcistas

- sabes que somos exorcistas

- en nuestro mundo hay una leyenda que dice que le prestaremos ayuda a aquellos elegidos por el dios humano para destruir al mal, mi padre dijo que era hora de mostrarnos y como escuchamos que ustedes aparecían en donde ocurrían cosas raras le pedí a mis primas del los mares nórdicos que me prestaran a su mascota así llamaría su atención – contaba con una gran sonrisa

- bueno fue un método muy poco racional pero que mas da – melody

- lo ciento pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, creí que si un moustro desaparecía a la gente ustedes vendrían – atlanta

- bueno en eso tenias razón pero por que atacar? –allen

- ejejeje lo que ocurre es que cracki le gusta mucho la gente y al ver que no le tenían miedo el solo quería darles un abrazo

-mortal – susurra allen a krory

-cracki… no me digas que eso es… - lavi con un enorme chichón en la cabeza

- si – moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa – el cracken(2) – sigue con su sonrisa

- el que? – miranda algo asustada

-mejor no saberlo – rose

-disculpen las molestias, pero nadie resulto herido la gente después de desaparecer la traíamos de regreso – comenta con un puchero

- no al contrario perdónanos a nosotros por ser tan bruscos – lenalee y le da la peineta atlanta se la pone en su lugar

- gracias, tengo que irme esta apunto de amanecer, si ocupan ayuda toca esta flauta y de las profundidades recibirás ayuda– comenta atlanta dándole una pequeña flauta a melody y cuando esta lo toma se ase grande, la flauta tenia un collar de corales para poderla llevar al cuello

– Gracias – y atlanta junto con mascota se sumergieron

- y ahora? – krory

- melody sonríe traviesamente

* * *

- así que entonces era eso-komui con el audio cular en el oído derecho mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda

- así es komui-san -melody del otro lado – ya mande la flauta ala orden

- bien, bien…espera mandarla? Que no piensan regresar? – komui

- no cree que nos merecemos un descansito?

_*melody las olas están geniales* _se escucha el grito de lavi

- bueno sayonara komui-san nos vemos dentro de una semana y antes de que komui diga algo mas melody ya corto la comunicación

-estos chicos – komui con sonrisa de papa orgulloso

* * *

Después de una semana de diversiones de todo tipo tales como que lavi lo atacaran los pelicanos que allen terminara con sobrero de cangrejo que melody le ganara a los chicos en surf y una intoxicación por mariscos por parte de miranda y krory por fin era momento de regresar komui les había dejado libre toda la semana pero ahora se les habían acumulado las misiones y haba mucho por hacer en la orden

- el ultimo atardecer – rose parada junto a melody y lenalee, con una faldita de tablones color rosa pastel y una blusa que se amarra atrás de color de la falda lo que lo que hacia parecer un vestido tenia el cabello suelto y en el un broche con una rosa (regalo de kanda) llevaba sus sandalias blancas en la mano

- me pregunto si no fuéramos exorcistas todos los veranos serian como este? – melody, ella lleva un short blanco muy corto, una blusa de un tirante café con una mariposa en el tirante como adorno cuelgan unas tiritas de colores y unas sandalias altas cafés y su cabello suelto

- no creo por que tuvimos este verano gracias a ser exorcistas – lenalee, ella lleva un vestido azul cielo de delgados tirantes y sandalias azules

- si, así es – rose

- melody-chan, lenalee-chan, rose-chan allen-kun ya a abrir la arca - miranda grita desde lejos

Y a sí termino un hermoso verano para los jóvenes exorcistas de la Black orden

**Continuara….**

* * *

((primero las aclaraciones:

(1)la leyenda de las sirenas dice que estas tienes una joya que siempre llevan con ellas y que si un humano la toma les la poder total sobre esta en este caso fue la peineta

(2)el craken es un moustro marino de la mitología nórdica.

ahora si seguimos con la mini historia))

*tocan la puerta de la habitación de derechos de autor, lirio se levanta a abrir*

- ordenaron una pizza – un joven delgado que parecía que con una ráfaga de viento saldría volando

**lirio:claro –recibe la pizza (que es enorme) toma y quédate con el cambio – paga y sierra la puerta al ver que el chico avía sacado una bolsa de monedas para dar el cambio**

**miranda:Pediste una pizza? **

**lirio: tenia abre**

**miranda: ¬¬ - gruñido de estomago – bueno dame una rebanada**

**lirio: te va a gustar y lo mejor que es que es una especial lirio, es bueno conocer a los dueños de locales como este ^^, que esten bien y como ya casi acabo el semestre ya actualisare mas seguido ^^**


	14. UN DIA DE FIEBRE

_**(( Hola estoy de vuelta. Ya pagaron el internet *.* bueno sorry por el retraso pero ya estoy libre de la escuela así que actualizo mas seguido… o por lo menos eso planeo todas las aclaraciones, explicaciones y disculpas al final ahora la misión robar derechos de autor)))**_

_**- lo tengoooooooooo – grito como loka**_

_**- genial, ahora vámonos – contesta miranda.**_

_**Y así salen habas de las instalaciones cuando.**_

_**- ustedes dos que hacen aquí – un hombre claramente de seguridad acompañado de nuestros queridos amigos los perros rottweiler **_

_**- jejeje – entro en modo pánico**_

_**- nada ya nos íbamos – y miranda me toma del brazo y salimos corriendo – por aquí cambia drásticamente de dirección y después salimos de kami sabe donde en un Volkswagen con miranda al volante y casi atropellando al guardia **_

_**- adiós – me despido **_

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo XI

_*****un dia de fiebre*****_

truenos y relámpagos amenazan una tormenta era lo único que se escuchaba fuera de la orden oscura, la noche habia caído y los pocos que se encontraban en la orden dormían plácidamente acepto uno cierto peli rojo de vivarachas sonrisas se encontraba extrañamente triste sentado al filo de si cama con un libro entre sus manos. Lo abrí mostrando el hecho de que no se trataba de un libro sino de un porta retratos

-solo así los puedo mantener – las fotografías eran una de lavi y rose de pequeños y una de todos los exorcistas ( ya saben allen, lenalee kanda y demás) - con mentiras

- que piensas que estas haciendo? – entra bookman sin avisar

- viejo panda? – lavi ocultando su estado emocional

- solo piensas en el momento para escaparte de tus deberes – le quita el libro a lavi este asustado por que lo pueda abrir

- solo quería un pequeño descanso ya iba a regresar – intentando llamar la atención de bookman para que no habrá el libro

- no olvides que eres un bookman – le regresa el "libro" sin haberlo abierto y se va –te espero en la biblioteca – cierra la puerta. Lavi suspira aliviado y se deja caer e la cama

- estuvo cerca – abre el portarretratos – si lo descubre seguramente me dirá que nos iremos – cierra el porta retratos se levanta y lo coloca en su librero se asegura de que no llame la atención y después abandona la habitación

* * *

Estuvo apunto de obedecer las indicaciones que se le habían dado de ir a la biblioteca pero algo le impulso a desobedecer y caminar un poco primero creyó conveniente ir a la sala de entrenamiento para descargar toda su frustración y cansancio pero antes de entrar escucho algunos ruido

- una batalla alguien esta entrenando a estas otras? – así era se escuchaba el sonido de dos haceros chocando además de dos cansadas respiraciones a un perfecto compas, se atrevió a asomar la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y para su mala suerte – rose…kanda – susurro los nombres de los combatientes

- es todo – kanda después de esquivar un ataque de rose

- no…a…un..No – entre jadeos

- ya es tarde y estas cansada – kanda se acerca a ella

- no lo estoy – intenta atacarlo, kanda esquiva el ataque y ella estuvo apunto de caer pero kanda lo evita

- testaruda – con una sonrisa viendo que habia colapsado por el cansancio y ahora dormía plácidamente, la cargo en sus brazos y salió del cuarto de entrenamiento - ella esta bien, solo duerme – menciono mirando de reojo hacia un pasillo y retoma su camino

- se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí – lavi que era el que se escondía en el pasillo perpendicular, en ese momento recordó lo que le avían contado esa misma mañana

_**Flash back **_

_El comedor estaba prácticamente vacio solo se encontraban aquellos que por cosa de flojera se habían levantado tarde o e su defecto acaban de llegar a la orden por una misión o algo por el estilo. Lavi habia pasado por alguna golosina para mientras trabajaba en la biblioteca cuando vio entrar en el gran comedor a su "prima" entre bostezos _

_-ohayou lavi-kun_

_- rose estas bien? _

_- si por que no debería de estarlo? – pregunta mientras ordena su desayuno_

_-pues no acostumbras desayunar tan tarde además últimamente as estado algo adormilada _

_- no te preocupes solo que estado durmiendo un poco mas tarde de lo habitúa, pero solo eso – da una sonrisa tierna y no muy convencido lavi salió del gran comedor despedido por rose pero en la puerta se encontró con un buscador_

_- corre el rumor de que a estado entrenando hasta tarde con kanda-sempai – comento_

_- con yu?_

_**Fin del flash back**_

- entonces era cierto -lavi habia retomado su no trazado camino y ahora se encontraba en la puerta de la orden – será por "_eso"_ que te esfuerzas tanto? – en la mente de lavi paso la imagen de rose de hacia un momento lanzando un ataque con tanta determinación y después totalmente agotada por el cansancio.

Finalmente lavi seso su caminata dándose cuanta de que se encontraba en alguna parte del bosque que rodea a la orden y lentamente, una a una comenzaron a car pequeñas gotas que pronto se convirtieron en una tormenta lavi cerro los ojos y levanto el rostro al cielo permitiéndole a unas fugitivas lagrimas confundirse con la lluvia ni siquiera sabia exactamente por que lloraba pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo y cuando por fin se sintió desahogado retomo camino de regreso a la orden.

Para cuando por fin llego a la orden la lluvia habia parado y para evitar los reproches de bookman además de que se encontraba cansado así sin quitarse la ropa mojada o meterse entre las cobijas se tiro sobre la cama y conforme su cabeza toco la almhoada se durmió

* * *

- otra vez no viendo a desayunar rose – miranda, saliendo del comedor

- es cierto últimamente no se le ve en las mañanas –lenalee siguiendo le como todos los de mas

- que le ases kanda? –allen dándole un codazo al susodicho

- que insinúas bote de habas – kanda amenazadoramente

- no nada – allen retrocediendo

- y ya comienzan - melody

- lavi te encuentras bien? – krory viendo como el peli rojo se tambaleaba un poco a pesar de permanecer estático además de tener un ligero rubor en las mejillas y que sus parpados parecían pesarle.

El comentario de krory llamo la atención de los demás

- me encuentro bien se los aseguro – intento convencer pero sin ningún resultado

- haber – melody que se encontraba a su lado puso su mano en su frente- baka, que haces aquí? Tienes fiebre – grito melody en seguida

- fiebre? – tanto lenalee como miranda hicieron lo mismo que melody asegurando la acusación de su compañera

- no es nada grabe no pasa na… -pronto todo se nublo para lavi y lo único que pudo escuchar antes de perder la conciencia fue su nombre en labios de sus compañeros

* * *

La enfermería a donde van a da todos los exorcistas, buscadores, científicos en conclusión todo aquel asociado a la Black orden cuando están enfermos o lastimados. Este era el lugar en donde melody y lavi se encontraban

- baya que lio – melody en una silla aun lado de la cama en donde dormía lavi

-melody-san podría cuidar de lavi-kun su fiebre bajara pronto y… - la jefa de enfermeras con una intención de ser casamentera

- no se preocupe acaban de llegar unos buscadores heridos no? Usted ocúpese de ellos yo me encargare de el – con una gran sonrisa y la enfermera se marcha a ver a los heridos

Y así pasa lo que tal vez pudo haber sido un largo rato o todo lo contrario pudiendo haber sido muy poco, realmente no sabia, melody habia visto pasar a las enfermeras barias veces habia cambiado dos o tres veces el agua del recipiente en donde humedecía el pequeño pañuelo que colocaba en la frente del peli rojo

- por que no puedes ser mas cuidadoso contigo mismo? -lo mira tiernamente para luego reír un poco – como si fueras a contestarme en tu estado pero para sorpresa de melody lavi comienza a moverse - despierta – pensó mirando atenta al chico esperando cualquier escusa para gritarle a la enfermera

- me-lo-dy? –pronuncio entrecortado mientras se enderezaba

- no debería hacer eso – melody lo detiene poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico quien solo la mira detenidamente – iré por un termómetro espero que ya se te haya bajado la temperatura – estuvo apunto de irse cuando lavi la tomo por la muñeca – ocurre algo? – lavi negó con la cabeza

- no te bayas – dijo casi en un susurro mientras colocaba la mano de la chica sobre su mejilla y la aprisionaba con la suya para evitar que fuera retirada– que suave – sonríe mirándola tiernamente

- lavi que te ocurre? – Melody toma la mano de lavi para poder recuperar la otra – la fiebre te a afectado sériame… - no termina la frase pues un beso en la comisura de los labios la interrumpió – la..vi?

Este solo sonrío antes de volver a caer dormido, melody lo detiene para evitar que se golpee

- termómetro esterilizado – la jefa de enfermeras entra a la habitación

- ya para que – se deja caer en la silla en la que estaba ase aun lado

* * *

Pronto se hiso de día el barullo de un nuevo día y el haber descansado suficiente despertó a lavi en una cama de las habitaciones privadas de la enfermería reservadas para casos muy simples , delicados o algo por el estilo

- que bien dormí – se estira volteando a sus lados y así viendo a su compañera de verde melena dormir recargada en el mueble de noche ubicado aun lado de su cama – melody¿? – se sentó en la cama justo frente a la chica (no se preocupen trae su ropa habitual) y puso su mano en el hombre de ella moviéndola un poco – melody, melody

-lavi – se endereza – estas bien?

- claro por que no habría de estarlo? – pregunta ladeando la cabeza

- pues ayer ardías en fiebre - regaña al compas que se levanta y pone sus manos en la cintura

- una fiebre no es nada con migo – sonrío señalándose con el pulgar

- de cualquier forma – le mete el termómetro en la boca sin avisar

Unos momentos de espera eran necesarios melody se mantenía parada mirando el reloj de pared mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie al compas del segundero mientras que lavi jugaba con el termómetro dentro de su boca

_- no te bayas – dijo casi en un susurro mientras colocaba la mano de la chica sobre su mejilla y la aprisionaba con la suya para evitar que fuera retirada– que suave – sonríe mirándola tiernamente _

_- lavi que te ocurre? – melody toma la mano de lavi para poder recuperar la otra – la fiebre te a afectado sériame… - no termina la frase pues un beso en la comisura de los labios la interrumpió – la..vi?_

Las escenas de lo ocurrido la pasada noche pasaron por la mente de melody rápidamente dejándola helada por unos instantes

- melody –llamo lavi

- ha? – el peli rojo hiso además de que ya era momento de retirar el termómetro – si claro – retiro el artefacto y lo miro detenidamente

- y bien señorita enfermera? – lavi buscaba el cabizbajo rostro de la peli verde

- 36°, normal

- lo vez no habia por que preocuparse - con su clásico humor

- hoye lavi dime no recuerdas nada de ayer? – pregunta melody con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

–mmmm – hace pose de filosofo pensador – pues después de que yu intentara matar a allen no se por que no recuerdo nada, tendría que recordar algo importante?

- no lo recuerda – pensó para si misma – no nada – sonrío un poco tranquila pero a la vez triste

- pero ha un no entiendo algo, que hacías durmiendo aquí? No me digas que también te sentías mal y tuviste que quedarte aquí - interrogaba cual niño de 5 años preguntándole a sus padres el origen de los bebes

- he pues sabes saliendo del comedor te desmayaste y allen te trajo aquí y alguien tenia que quedarse lenalee salía de misión, miranda pues creo que no ocupo decir mucho y de rose no se supo asta el medio dia cuando komui-san convoco para mandar al grupo a una misión

- baya así que por eliminación te quedaste tu, lo siento supongo que debió ser aburrido solo verme dormir – con su mano detras de cabeza al puro estilo anime

- no importa

- o…no será que te gusto cuidarme? – se acerca a la chica invadiendo el espacio personal de esta – dime, que me hiciste?

- hacerte? – algo confusa

- de seguro aprovechaste mi estado de debilidad – lavi haciéndose el mártir

-baka yo nunca haría nada por el estilo y menos contigo – la confusión se convirtió en enojo

-calma – movía las manos frente a el – solo bromeaba, si hubiera pasado algo lo recordaría no por nada soy bookman jr.

…Y el enojo se convirtió en furia

-no lo tengas tan seguro, tal vez bookman debería conseguirse un nuevo sucesor– y salió echa una fiera de la enfermería

- Pero que le paso? – no habia forma de culpar a lavi después de todo, todo paso en momentos de delirio por la fiebre

* * *

Y en uno de los tantos pasillos de la orden caminaba komui muy alegre

- melody-chan como va lavi-kun – pregunta moviendo una mano en el aire llamando la atención de la chica

- por desgracia sigue vivo – responde furiosa y pasa de largo a komui

- que abra pasado? – komui MUY confundido

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno pues primero las aclaraciones y disculpas….Esta es mi situación:

((Primero pues ustedes saben que a estado lloviendo a cantaros pues en mi casa debido a unos problemitas mi mama impuso la regla de no usar el computador cuando llueve por eso no me habia podido sentar a escribir y después cuando por fin parecía que iba a subir capi se me fue el internet y ya saben les deje el aviso y sobre los que esperan " escuela para otakus" pues ya casi nomas estoy esperando unas fichas que ha un están incompletas y ya lo subo..etto eso es todo y espero que hayan disfrutado el algo hot capitulo de hoy ^^))

Ahora la historia extra:

**Vamos lomas rápido que el Volkswagen permite mientras somos perseguidas por 4 patrullas**

**- esto jamás creí que pasara en la vida real - lirio algo emocionada**

**- están cercas? – pregunta miranda para saber si aceleraba o disminuía velocidad, volteo a ver**

**- les llevamos una cuadra – festejo**

**- bien, en el asiento de atrás hay una grabadora si quieres pon algo – y casi matándome paso al asiento de atrás y conecto mi mp3 y pongo ****Doubt & Trust**

**-genial – las dos**

**.:Mientras en las patrullas:.**

**- Por que huyen? – un poli con media dona en una mano y con la otra manejaba**

**- no se – otro con un café**

**- total y si los atrapamos a lo mejor y nos hacienden – uno por la radio **


	15. PERDIDA, VERDAD Y CONFUCION

_**((hola e aquí el nuevo capi y para los que esperan "escuela para otakus" les pido un poquito de paciencia el primer capi siempre es el mas difícil ^^))**_

_**El **_**Volkswagen **_**de color amarillo entra en un callejón y de el se ve salir una enorme luz y después sale ahora azul oscuro **_

_**- genial cambiarle el color fue una gran idea – lirio alagando a miranda**_

_**- jejeje – ríe divertida miranda**_

_**-y el auto se detiene en un semáforo y a un lado de el se detiene una e las patrullas?**_

_**- las chicas se ponen anteojos y como si nada esperan a que se ponga en verde el policía voltee a las ve ellas sonríen y saludad se pone en verde el semáforo y en ese momento el oficial capta que son a las que persiguen y se inicia de nuevo la persecución**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo XII

_*****Perdida, Verdad y confusión*****_

- es un idiota-Entro a su habitación azotando la puerta al tiempo de cerrarla, se dejo caer sobre la cama y abrazo la almohada

- un completo idiota – lloro de desesperación, desesperación por que en su pecho se sentía una opresión, un al presentimiento y… una gran confusión acompañada de tristeza

El día paso y melody no salió de su habitación, el llanto acompañado de la frustración la habían doblegado y habia terminado durmiendo, cuando despertaba 2 voces leves la despertaron del todo

- te enteraste del caído? – dijo una voz

- un caído? – melody se levanto exaltada…un caído, un compañero se habia convertido en un caído

- si, era ese chico como…es que le decían? – dudaba la segunda voz mientras que melody escuchaba atenta la información

- shhhhhhh- cayo la primera voz – caya que esa es la habitación de melody-sempai

- pero que no ella estaba cuidando de lavi-sempai?

- al parecer tiene toda la mañana encerrada, será mejor que nos vallamos, ojala no nos haya escuchado – y las dos voces cesaron totalmente

-quien podría ser para que no quisieran que ella se enterara debía de ser ¿alguien cercano a ella? Era difícil de pensar en alguien después de todo la vida de ella y todos sus amigos estaba en la orden tendría que ser alguien que una vida fuera de la orden pudiera…. Los pensamientos de melody llegaron a una sola persona- no puede ser el, verdad? – pregunto abiertamente esperando una respuesta del silencio

* * *

- hacia mucho que no nos topábamos con un caído - komui mirando el trozo de inocencia ubicado sobre su escritorio – es bueno que hayan recuperado la inocencia, pero – miro a parados frente a el todos con vendajes curitas y gasas además de cabizbajos – fue una gran perdida

- nadie se lo a dicho aun – komui giro su silla dándole la espalda a los jóvenes – supuse que querrían ser alguno de ustedes

- el caído – bookman – era el chico de melody-san verdad?

- en esta misión … - miranda

- ocupábamos de los conocimientos sobre akumas de melody – allen

- pero creo que fue mejor…- lenalee

- que se quedara aquí – krory

- yo se lo diré – rose que miraba una pequeña y quemada pluma roja que sostenía con fuerzas

- bien entonces vayan a descansar mas tarde daremos aremos una asamblea y revisare sus inocencias – komui sin girar su silla para evitar que ellos vieran que lloraba…que lamentaba la perdida del chico

Afuera todos ofrecieron a rose acompañarla a ver a melody pero ella negó toda compañía y se dirigió a su habitación. Frente a esta dudo por unos momentos el llamar a ella o no pero aun así llamo

-adelante – apenas y se escucho desde el interior de la habitación

- melody- onee? – rose entrando lentamente el aire se sentía pesado y apenas y se podía ver pues melody tenia la luz apagada y una de las cortinas de la ventana cerrada pero aun así pudo divisar la silueta de su amiga sentada frente a la ventana mirando fijamente las nubes camino un poco hacia ella pero no fueron mas de 3 pasos que le fueron suficientes para ver que esta lloraba- o..nee?

-dilo de una vez para asegurar mi mal presentimiento – dijo lentamente para que no se notara su total desesperación

- yo… savias que la misión de ayer era en Viena y como refuerzo de lenalee y Abel la verdad es que el..

- se convirtió e un caído no? – melody la volteo a ver permitiéndole a su peli oscuro amiga ver completamente su rostro de tristeza – dime que lo provoco – regreso su vista a las nubes

- no… - dudo un poco por el bien de su amiga pero aun así continuo - sabemos como toda su familia se había convertido en akumas

- comprendo – hiso silencio por uno o dos minutos – gracias rose, se que fue difícil hacer lo que hicieron y aun mas decírmelo

- melody onee – se acerca mas a ella – no llores sola, aquí estamos para llorar tus lagrimas – le entrega la plumita

- arigatou – tomo la pluma

* * *

La gran parte de la orden se reunían en la sala principal

- hola chicos – lavi se acerca alegremente a donde sus amigos – ustedes saben por que nos llamo komu..i… - los ánimos de lavi desapreciaron al ver los tristes rostros de sus amigos – que ocurre? – pregunto de manera seria

- hola lavi pues.. – miranda intentaba buscar una manera de explicarle a lavi pero por mas que buscaba las palabras correctas estas no aparecían en su cabeza

- tiene que ver con la misión de ayer? – pregunto –díganme que ocurrió después de que me desmaye en adelante – dijo en forma casi de orden

- esto… - miranda

**Flash back**

_El cuerpo de lavi flaqueo repentinamente _

_- lavi – gritaron todos (incluso kanda) ante la gran sorpresa _

_- lavi, lavi – lo llama repetidamente melody al tiempo que lo endereza un poco asegurándose que no se hubiese echo ningún daño – vamos contesta lavi – la vos de melody parecía mas que asustada _

_- llevémoslo a la enfermería – dijo lenalee también muy asustada y así asiendo caso de las indicaciones de lenalee allen tomo a lavi y con algo de ayuda de kanda lo cargo en su espalda asta la enfermería en donde la jefa de enfermeras calmo a los chicos asegurándose de que se trataba de un simple resfriado y hay fue cuando un pequeño niño peli rojo de ojos aguamarina entro en la habitación, traía un traje de exorcista pero sobre su cabeza llevaba un gorrito al estilo Robín Hood de color negro con una pluma roja. _

_- lenalee –san – llama el pequeño _

_- si? – lenalee_

_- komui-san quiere vernos…es una misión – comento _

_- una misión a donde? – interrogo melody _

_- no se – contesto el niño – pero no te preocupes onee-chan estaré muy bien con lenalee –san – sonrío el pequeño para inspirarle paz_

_- lo cuidare – fue lo ultimo que dijo lenalee despidiéndose con la mano de todos y así se quedaron miranda y melody con lavi kanda se habia llevado a rose Cross llego por allen ( las causas se las diré mas adelante) y krory iba y venia de sus deberes a la enfermería para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien pero lo mas extraño era que no aparecía bookman por ningún lado y eso le inquietaba a melody, cuando…_

_- chicas tenemos misión, rápido – entro estrepitosamente allen a la habitación _

_- una tiene que quedarse – comento miranda dando a entender que ella cuidaría de lavi _

_- esta bien – asintió melody estaba apunto de irse cuando…_

_**Miranda deja de contar**_

- después que ocurría si tu ibas a cuidar de mi por que se quedo melody – interrogo lavi algo frustrado por la repentina interrupción de miranda miro a los demás y gracias a sus habilidades bookman y a que allen es malo ocultando cosas supo que el sabia que habia ocurrido – allen se que tu me lo puedes decir - miro seriamente a allen quien sin pensarlo mucho contesto

- se quedo…por ti– dijo cabizbajo eso fue una sorpresa incluso para los de mas y todo un shock para lavi

**Flash back**

_- esta bien – asintió melody, estaba apunto de irse cuando fue detenida por su brazo derecho esta volteo para ver que la habia detenido y con lo que se encontró fue con un débil lavi que aduras penas se podía mantenerse sentado que la sujetaba – lavi que ocurre? tengo que ir – regaña melody por la inesperada acción del peli rojo_

_- no…iras – dijo débilmente con una mirada llena de determinación - no te dejare – pasara algo muy malo…lo se _

_- de que demonios hablas? – melody seguía molesta_

_- no quiero que te derrumbes…no quiero…quédate_

_- no me quedar – se suelta - tengo que ir…me ocupan_

_- entonces yo también voy – dijo intentándose levantar pero no tubo la fuerza necesaria y estuvo apunto de caer pero fue atrapado por miranda, lavi izo a un lado a miranda y parecía ir a la puerta _

_- no se por que diablos dices eso, pero si el quedarme evita que te quieras suicidar - dijo sabiendo que lograría a toda costa ir a la misión a pesar de su situación, lavi se voltee le sonrío tiernamente y luego se volvió a desmayar _

_**Fin del flash back**_

Y mientas lavi asimilaba lo dicho por allen rose llegaba muy cabizbaja

- rose-chan, que ocurría? – pregunto lenalee

- donde esta melody-chan – pregunto krory

Las preguntas echas hicieron que lavi regresara de sus pensamientos camino rápidamente a rose y la sujeto por los hombros

- donde esta? – pregunto dominantemente

- lavi me ases daño – se quejo rose ante el fuerte agarre de lavi

- dime donde esta por que no viene si komui pidió que todos viniéramos, por que no viene ella?– lavi la habia comenzado a sacudir un poco pero esto no duro pues fue arrojado por un golpe de kanda

- ella no tiene la culpa de tus estupideces – rose se abraza a el como consuelo por el susto causado por lavi y para evitar que este fuera maltratado por kanda mientras que lavi se levanta lentamente limpiándose in hilo de sangre de su boca – si eres incapaz de darte cuenta por ti mismo eres mas patético de lo que creí - dijo mientras se llevaba a rose

Lavi solo ve los ojos llorosos de rose girándose y por fin dándole la espalda…y salió corriendo de la habitación

- lavi-kun? – miranda

- dejemos lo así no podemos hacer nada – aparece komui de kami sabe donde

- hermano? – lenalee muy sorprendida por la repentina aparición de su hermano y por lo dicho por este

- comencemos con la asamblea—komui

* * *

No supo por que pero salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, la mirada de tristeza y miedo de rose, las palabras de kanda, lo contado por miranda y allen, la muerte de Abel–chan y…

- melody – se detuvo en seco

_- hoye lavi dime no recuerdas nada de ayer? – pregunta melody con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas_

Lo sucedido esa misma mañana llego a su mente y después comenzó a correr de nuevo. En la mente de lavi solo reinaba la idea de encontrar a melody

* * *

Siempre le habían preguntado por que le tenia tanto cariño al pequeño y la verdad era que amaba al chico , le habia tomado un cariño inexplicable cuando estaba con el se le olvidaba que era una exorcista y que cada minuto corría el peligro de morir en manos de un akuma, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo pero…no lo habia logrado

_- yo quiero ser un exorcista como onee-chan – las palabras del chico cuando supo que era compatible con la inocencia y que iría a la Black orden, la brillante sonrisa y los ojos llenos de determinación retando a sus padres que se oponían al echo. _

_- mi inocencia será un arco como el de onee-chan – decía una carita invadida por un puchero ante komui que no comprendía la insistencia del chico_

_- eres como todo un Robín Hood – melody poniéndole un pequeño gorrito negro al estilo del famoso personaje de novela clásica mientras el pequeño reía feliz por la felicitación y detrás de ellos un desmayado krory y sobre el una manzana clavada con una flecha a un árbol _

_- feliz cumpleaños onee-chan – un pequeño regalo una pulsera con el dije de una pluma y una nota musical_

_- onee- chan – una sonrisa llena de felicidad_

_- estaré bien onee-chan – las ultimas palabras que escucho de el_

Esos y otros tantos más recuerdos inundaron la mente de melody

- Abel – lloro desesperadamente abrazando la quemada pluma – Abel – grito con todas sus fuerzas

* * *

Seguía corriendo pero por mas que lo hacia no lograba dar con ella, fue cuando lo escucho…un desgarrador grito llamando al pequeño exorcista. Corrió en su dirección y dio con uno de los numerosos balcones de la orden y allí fue en donde finalmente la encontró sentada sobre el barandal abrazando una pluma roja que a primera vista no encontró, repetía entre sollozos el nombre del caído exorcista

- me..lody? – se acerco lentamente a ella

- lavi ahora no – melody intentando evitar al chico

- gomenasai, gomenasai melody – dijo tiernamente lavi – a pesar de que te quedaste a cuidar de mi, te hice pasar malos ratos por eso te pido perdón por lo que te pude haber echo o dicho la verdad es que no recuerdo nada por eso te pido que me permitas ser con quien te desahogues

- la..vi – lo miro por unos segundos para después correr a el y esconder su rostro en el torso del joven

- no tienes por que llorar sola sabes?- la abraza cálidamente – por que no lo estas, déjame llorar tus lagrimas también de lo contrario te derrumbaras y eso seria muy triste para todos – melody levanto el rostro para ver que lavi también lloraba este bajo la vista haciendo que una de sus lagrimas cayeran en la mejilla de la chica – gomenasai – dijo con una sonrisa

-a….. –melody intento hablar pero de su boca no Salía ningún sonido

- que ocurre? -lavi asustado

* * *

Esta lavi en la biblioteca jugando con un lápiz cuando entra bookman

- viejo que paso? – pregunta

- se lastimo las cuerdas vocales no podrá hablar en un tiempo pero esta bien – comento sentándose en su sillón

- que alivio – lavi suspira

- lavi, tengo algo muy importante que decirte

- que es? – pregunto lavi algo asustado

- nos vamos

- que? Eso no…porque?- muy confundido

- te estas preocupando demasiado, tus sentimientos están comenzando a interferir en tu trabajo recuerda que no son mas que tanta sobre el papel un..

- un bookman solo ve y no participa? Ya no me gustan esas palaras tal ves yo…

- no pues dejarlo si es lo que piensas – interrumpió bookman – es tu deber y destino y lo sabes

-odio esto, no puedo ser indiferente con todos por siempre a de mas no seria el primero que abandonara todo porque – baja notablemente su tono de vos y la mirada – porque hay otra persona que también se marcho y ahora se ve muy feliz

- no deberías esconderte bajo la sombra de la vida de otros – una femenina voz llamo la atención de los bookman

- ro..se? – lavi

- honko-sama – bookman le hace una reverencia, lavi impresionado por la manera en que bookman habia llamado a su prima y fue cuando noto que la chica llevaba no solo su traje de entrenamiento que consistía en un corto short una blusa sin mangas con sierre al frente abierto loas primeros 3 cm de color azul y guantes sin la parte de los dedos llevaba una katana pero lo que mas le impresiono a lavi era que en su cuello llevaba un collar con un enorme dije de unos libros con una corona en la parte superior

-así es itoko-chan vengo como una bookman – dijo con una fría sonrisa – estuve pensando sobre tu actitud en el salón principal, los chicos me contaron lo que paso y justo después me confirmaste mis presentimientos cuando llegaste con melody onee-chan en brazos

- yo… - lavi no podía decir nada estaba muy nervioso no solo pro que su prima lo veía con una mirada digna de aquella persona a la que mas le temía, si no también por que ella se movía cadenciosamente hacia el, jamás le habían provocado tales sensaciones, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y un calorcito se apoderaba de sus mejillas

- bookman jr. – llamo con tono autoritario

- hai – respondió maquinalmente

- tu fuste elegido no solo por tu sangre sino pro tus habilidades para ser el estudiante del mas viejo y sabio bookman – melody lo ve con rostro frio- también fuste elegido para otra cosa mas – lavi se impresiona que ella tocara "ese" tema y aun mas de que lo digiera con aquel tono . rose le da la espalda por un minuto – bookman jr. vengo de hablar con melody ella asegura que su perdida de voz fue por llorar y llamar a Abel-kun pero no lo creo cuando le dije lo de Abel en su habitación ella lloraba me aseguro que ella ya suponía lo de Abel que habia escuchado a unos buscadores pero no creo que su desesperado llanto fuese provocado por un mal presentimiento o información incompleta – izo una pequeña pausa – melody onee-chan no es así – se jira con una mirada mas que desafiante – los chicos me contaron lo que ocurrió en la sala principal – se acerca a el amenazadoramente – si le hiciste algo a melody onee-chan

- honko…yo… - no dijo mas al darse cuanta de cómo se habia dirigido a ella

- escúchame no tengo el poder de deslindarte de tu deber pero si te diré una sola cosa – melody a unos pasos de el – dile la verdad, de lo contrario lo dejo todo en manos del maestro

- que? – un muy impresionado lavi – por..por que? – pregunto mirando a bookman quien solo miro a la pelinegra

- lo que escuchaste…dile la verdad – rose ya se encontraba bajo el arco de la puerta – si no se lo dices tu – se jira – se lo diré yo – y finalmente sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo

- no crees que fue mucho? – kanda la esperaba afuera de la biblioteca

- lo suficiente para que comprenda…es mi primo y le quiero pero no le permitiré que lastime a melody – contesto

- vamos – kanda caminando hacia la salida de la orden

- adonde? – pregunto

- quieres liberar tu frustración no? – contesto y a esto rose le siguió

Esa noche hubo una gran tormenta eléctrica melody observaba por la ventana de su habitación (la jefa de enfermeras le habia permitido permanecer hay) lavi ante cada rayo su miedo y confusión se hacían mas grandes sentía en ellos amenas, rose y kanda entrenaban en el bosque y finalmente lenalee soñaba con campanas de boda mientras que allen no dormía por perturbadores pensamientos que le preocupaban

Continuara…

* * *

**- onee-chan – lirio – se acercan**

**- ya no da mas rápido – miranda**

**- ya se – lirio toma su celular y marca – Fernando? Ocupo uno de tus autos..si..ok.. gracias -cuelga – acelera pronto cambiaremos de auto**


	16. CONCIERTO DE MI CORAZÓN

**((Hola primero les digo que ocuparan este link: http:/www . /watch?v= 562ciCBD- 2Yno se olviden de quitarle los espacios yo les diré cuando darle play al video))**

-**aquí, aquí da vuelta – grita lirio indicándole el camino a seguir a miranda quien da bruscamente vuelta**

**- no pudiste decírmelo antes?- miranda**

**-lo ciento es hay mira – le indica mostrando un Ferrari negro y junto a el un chico y una chica **

**-hey fer – lirio lo llama saliendo del auto**

**- que genial auto – miranda viendo el Ferrari**

**- es el nuevo que arregle así que no habrá problema si lo chocas o algo digamos que serán mis muñecos de pruebas **

**- cuando fer me dijo que ocupaban el auto mas rápido que tuviera supuse que ocuparían esto – dice la chica mostrando una caja con ropa**

**- flaca eres genial – lirio**

**- ahora tu primero dice sacando una cortina en forma de tubo como las de los magos e indicándole a miranda que entre en ella miranda botea a ver a lirio quien le indica que entre la chica levanta la cortina cubriendo completamente a miranda y cuando la baja esta ya trae otra ropa y con una gorra en la que oculta su cabello después ase lo mismo con lirio**

**- sabia que de algo funcionaria vivir con un mago – la chica mientras ve salir en el ferrari a las dos chicas **

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo XIII

_*****Concierto de mi corazón*****_

Pronto y de la manera mas normal y cotidiana pazo una semana ya la mayoría parecía haber olvidado el incidente de Abel pero aun estaba presente la falta de vos de melody, los doctores aseguraban que esta ya se encontraba mejor pero aun así ella no decía ninguna palabra

- sus cuerdas vocales ya están mucho mejor aun no del todo, pero debería de ser suficiente para que por lo menos susurrara - el doctor de la orden hablaba con komui en su oficina – pero me temo

- que ella no quiera hablar, no es así doctor? – pregunto komui

- así es – contesto tristemente el doctor

- pues hay que ver que pasa – suspiro komui

* * *

Y el un pasillo X….

- lenalee – llama allen a la china que caminaba despreocupadamente

- allen que ocurre? – lenalee

- puedo hablar contigo en privado? – pregunto muy serio

- si, supongo que si – contesto algo extrañada de la acción del chico

Y así allen la tomo de la mano conduciéndola por los pasillos a un lugar que el sabia que no los molestarían a lenalee le impresionaba la extraña seriedad que se veía en el rostro de allen

* * *

Se encontraba en su habitación pensando, pensando en que era lo que ocurría a su alrededor no podía evitarlo, todo era tan confuso y enredado que comenzaba a causarle jaqueca

- rayos, como paso todo esto? – se preguntaba lavi que estaba tirado en su cama cuando se escucho el llamar de la puerta - quien? – pregunto con voz sería

- soy yo – la voz era inconfundible – ábreme – pidió

- ya te lo dije rose que no quiero hablar con nadie – grito dirigiéndose a donde la puerta

- lavi abre o la abriré yo – se escucho una severa voz que lavi ignoro

Desde afuera:

Rose estaba parada frente a la puerta con su traje de entrenamiento escuchando las palabras de lavi y al ver que lavi ignoro la advertencia frunció el seño y tomo el picaporte y desde su brazo asta el picaporte comenzó a correr una descarga eléctrica que se veía como pequeños rayitos

- bien – sonríe y abre la puerta

- pero que? Lavi viendo entrar a su prima en la habitación y corre a la puerta y toma el picaporte –esta caliente – lo suelta enseguida – rose casi derrites el picaporte

- no me habrías y te dije que yo abriría – dijo mirándolo seriamente – pero eso no es lo que importa ya hiciste lo que te dije? – interrogo

La pregunta dejo helado a lavi por un momento pero sabía que si se dejaba llevar, ella lo destrozaría de un solo golpe

- no - contesto en el mismo tono de su prima

- pes debes apresurarte, a pasado una semana has tenido mucho tiempo

- no e encontrado el momento adecuado – contesto a la defensiva

- pues mas te vale que encuentras el momento tienes asta el final del día (12:00pm) de lo contrario se lo diré yo y todo lo dejare a merced del maestro – izo una pausa acercando se a su primo a pocos centímetros – y sabes lo que significa no? – pregunto

- lo se – dijo desviando la vista

-en tal caso – camina a afuera de la habitación – asta el final del dia recuérdalo – y salió

* * *

En una de las tantas habitaciones de la orden

- allen esta es una de las habitaciones reservadas para los generales – lenalee algo preocupada de que los encontraran hay

- es la de mi maestro no habrá problema – allen le sonríe para que se tranquilice

- del general Cross?...es cierto ase una semana que regreso – lenalee recordando

- si, regreso para advertirme – allen serio

- advertirte de que? –lenalee asustada

- quieren que se el nuevo general – allen dejando perpleja a lenalee- al parecer se encontró con Tikki en uno de sus viajes

- Tikki? Pero si tu lo…

-lo se, creí haber acabado con el pero parece ser que no es así el dijo que el conde solo lo habia enviado a dejar un mensaje

- un mensaje?

- si, que toda la orden pagaría caro si no era yo el próximo general, – allen pensativo osera algo molesto? –lenalee eso solo quiere decir que los nohes pronto volverán a atacar es pro eso que quiero que tu me prometas que sin importar que aras lo que te pida

-allen a que te refieres? – pregunto lenalee confundida

- a que no quiero que te pase nada malo por favor prométemelo

Lenalee niega con la cabeza y una sonrisa

- no pienso prometerte tal cosa por que de lo contrario- ase una pausa con un dulce y a la vez triste tono de voz-tu pelearías solo y no pienso permitirlo – dijo muy segura de s misma –por que eso es lo que quieren los nohes al pedir que tu seas general quieren que tu puedas actuar por tu cuenta siendo que no estas solo

- lenalee – susurro allen y luego le sonrió – sabia que responderías eso pero tenia que preguntar de cualquier forma

- yo siempre estaré contigo – sonrío lenalee y después le dio un beso

- y estoy feliz de que así sea – le contesto dándole otro beso olvidando ambos las posibles desgracias que podrían ocurrir

* * *

Estaba sentada frente a su escritorio en el que habia muchas fotografías todas de sus amigos de la orden y de algunos que habia conocido en sus misiones los miraba nostálgica

- por que? –pensó cuando llamaron a su puerta

- melody-chan soy komui – se escucho desde afuera

Y afuera:

Komui esperaba una respuesta de la dueña de la habitación con una charola con comida en manos después d unos momentos se escucho como se corría el seguro de la puerta y seguido de esto esta se habría permitiendo ver a la chica que contrario a lo que acostumbraban ver en ella llevaba un corto vestido strapless rojo con una cinta en la cintura y su cabello suelto

- te traje la comida – le sonríe después de despertar del transe en el que se habia quedado.

Melody le abre el paso para que entre a la habitación y komui empieza a acomodar la comida en la pequeña y redonda mesa de su habitación

- Jerry- san te hiso una paella por que es comida de tu patria – dice al terminar de acomodar los paltos y servirle un poco de vino en un vaso – normalmente desaprobaría que ustedes tomaran vino pero como es normal en la comida europea te lo permitiré esta vez (recordemos que komui en chino) pero shhh no le digas al doctor de lo contrario tendremos problemas – le hace seña de que guarde silencio junto con un giño de ojo a lo que melody le sonríe

- rose? – le pregunta apenas en un susurro

- estaba cansada por su ultima misión creo que dormía en la sala especial – le responde komui recorriendo la silla para que melody tome asiento

- lenalee? – pregunta de la misma manera

- tenia que arreglar algunos asuntos con allen – le sonríe sentándose frente a ella – se que no hablas mas que con ellas pero tienes que comenzar a decir mas cosas si no tu hermosa vos se perderá y si no sales es exactamente lo mismo tu inocencia terminara por rechazarte y no quieres que Abel-kun te vea como una caído verdad? – las palabras de komui dejaron helada a melody y fue cuando bajo el tenedor con el que comía su paella y se mantuvo cabizbaja

- yo… - komui la mira esperanzado a que hable – yo quiero hablar pero… cuando lo intento no se que decir solo he pensado en mi he sido muy egoísta - comienza a llorar

- hey no hagas eso te dañaras – se levanta komui y da la vuelta la mesa para después poner sus manos en los hombro de la chica la cual en cuanto lo siente se abraza a el – que tal un simple gracias – le dice abrazándola – sin importar que les digas ellos estarán felices de volverte a escuchar

* * *

A pesar de que nadie decía nada todos sabían de la precaria situación en la que se encontraba la orden y ese era justo el tema de conversación en la sala especial de exorcistas

Una habitación reservada de manera exclusiva para los 9 mejores exorcistas jóvenes, segundos de los generales era todo un lujo paredes beige con finos decorados de color dorado al etilo asiático en algunas habia cuadros con paisajes, en el techo un enorme candelabro de cristal en una pared una chimenea en otra un gran librero y en otra una mesa con 6 sillas sobre ella algunos libros que no habían sido guardados desde la ultima vez que fuero usados en lugar de la 4 y ultima pared una enorme puerta corrediza de vidrio que da a un pequeño balcón que permite ver todos los terrenos del a orden, y al centro una bellísima sala de 3 piezas de color un poco mas claro del de las paredes con grabados de hojitas en distinto verdes y en medio una mesita circular en ella un juego de te de plata.

En la habitación se encontraban kanda que estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados en el sillón mediano con rose durmiendo recargada en sus piernas cobijada con la chaqueta del chico, krory que jugaba con los pequeños pajaritos que iban a comer en la pajarera que habia en el balcón, marie que simplemente se limitaba a tocar su arpa sentado en el sillón mas grande y miranda que serbia té para todos

- melody-chan no habla todavía? – pregunto miranda al aire para ver si alguno sabia algo

- nadie sabe no sale de su habitación – krory sentándose el sillón vacío y recibiendo la taza de té que le ofrecía miranda

- no deja entrar a su habitación a nadie mas que a rose-chan y al doctor que la revisa cada semana – marie dándole el primer sorbo a su té y después mira a la chica que duerme

- todo es culpa del maldito usagui – kanda

- a kanda-kun le importa melody mas del o que quiere aparentar – cometo marie con una sonrisa

- eso es por que melody-chan es una amiga y todos nos preocupamos por ella – miranda sentándose a un lado de marie

- si, al parecer todos estamos igual de asustados y lo único que queda es esperar y disfrutar los pocos buenos momentos – comento muy cerio krory en eso rose se mueve un poco y cae la chaqueta

- por que pronto no los habrá – musito kanda que volvía a cobijar a rose

* * *

El atardecer habia comenzado y todos se encontraban reunidos en el gran salón en donde curiosamente habia un escenario

- ahora por que nos habrá pedido que nos reuniéramos komui? – allen

- solo espero que no sean malas noticias – rose que aun se encontraba medio dormida

-que tramas hermano? – piensa lenalee

Pero la espera no fue mucha pues pronto entro komui y junto con el melody que vestía hermosamente un largo vestido blanco de largas mangas estilo campana tenia como adornos barios listones a los costados entrelazados y un gran moño en la parte de atrás llevaba su cabello sujeto con unos listones del mismo color de los del vestido.

Se escuchaban murmullos tales como "por fin salió", "que guapa", "se ve deslumbrante" entre otros tantos pero entre toda las personas hombres y mujeres que veían a la peli verde asombrados habia uno en especial un chico de cabellera roja que se habia perdido completamente en la belleza de la joven tanto que de sus labios sin que se diera cuanta salieron las palabras

- parece un ángel

-hola a todos – komui llamando la atención de todos – como ustedes saben la señorita song habia estado en una situación critica por la pedida de su voz y de un ser querido – toso bajan la vista – pero animo que hoy ella os quiere decir algo

Decir? Acaso hablaría? Por fin volvería a hablar? Eso era lo que en la mente de lavi y amigos rondaba, el confundido y esperanzado los demás ilusionados y felices por que su amiga por fin volvería a ser la misma

- yo…siento mucho las molestias que les cause y les doy las gracias por preocuparse por mi

Todos aplaudieron estaban mas que felices de volver a escuchar la melodiosa vos de la joven la cual se encontraba feliz de ver que aceptaban sus disculpas y agradecimientos

- ahora melody tu sorpresa antes de que el doctor suba – komui viendo que el doctor de la orden se acercaba entre la muchedumbre, melody le dio la señal a una joven del departamento científico y esta comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía en una guitarra y melody comienza a cantar (denle play)

Ah, una hermosa canción de amor nunca cambia

Por favor, sigue cantándomela

Todos están encantados y algo sorprendidos por la bella sorpresa que era una canción en tan angelical voz

Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir

Hasta el final del tiempo

Oh hermosa persona

Por favor, abrázame para siempre

Todos estaban agradando el ritmo de la canción y habían comenzado a bailar las parejas que habia en toda la orden se miraban enamorados o simplemente se abrazaban

- melody canta - gritaban los amigos de la chica que eran no solo los que estaban en primera fila sino que también los más emocionados

Siempre me dices que me amas

Usando palabras difíciles

Inicialmente era una interrogante en mi cabeza

¿Porque tus palabras eran tan filosóficas?

Pero luego hablamos y ahora te puedo entender mejor

A lavi le habia parecido que eso se lo habia cantado a el y todo giraba a eso pues la mirada fija en el y la angelical sonrisa dirigida claramente a el

- wow lavi-san la traes de un ala – comenzaron a molestar al pelirrojo buscadores y científicos todos clamando que melody cantaba para el mientras que sus únicas palabras eran

- se equivocan es su imaginación – intentaba deshacerse de esos molestos comentarios aunque su corazón esperaba que todo eso fuese verdad

- melody tu realmente? – pensó rose muy preocupada cuando recibió un jalón por parte de otra exorcista que ya llevaba a lenalee y miranda del brazo

- vamos rose-san – le sonríe agitando su pandero (no se de donde lo saco) y se lleva a rose al escenario. Miranda, lenalee y rose se quedaron con melody y la otra chica se encargo de hacer el acompañamiento a la guitarra

- canten – grita allen al ver a todas sus amigas y novia en el escenario

Con constantes suspiros me diste

Un colorido mensaje de amor

Y no te preocupes porque creo

En lo que me estas diciendo

Miranda se animo a cantar un poco pero al acabar la estrofa se desmayo en seguida fue llevada a asistencia medica por algunos chicos que habían quedados prendados de la increíblemente linda voz de miranda al micrófono y en cuando se la llevaron las 3 cantaron un coro

Ah, una hermosa canción de amor nunca cambia

Por favor, sigue cantándomela

Y después regresó el micrófono a melody

Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir

Hasta el final del tiempo

Oh hermosa persona

Por favor, abrázame para siempre

Melody dejo de cantar mientras miraba a lenalee que no sabia mu ben que hacer pero aun así y con un notorio sonrojo

No te fuerces en hacer esa cara rara de póker

Tu cara inocente esta bien

Lo importante es que nunca

Dejes esa parte de mí

Este pequeño corazón mío esta lleno con pensamientos de ti

Y no te preocupes porque creo en lo que estas diciendo

Confió completamente en ti

Sonrojo que después se vio en allen que oía atento la letra que le quedaba como guante canto al principio un poco mal pero al final se habia acoplado perfectamente al ritmo de lo que ya parecía un concierto pero al acabar de cantar lenalee y allen se miraban enamorados lo que no le pareció a komui el cual saco un komurin que raramente parecía guardia de seguridad y comenzó a perseguir a allen

Ah, una canción de amor que se repite infinitamente

Cantada por la voz que amo

Por favor, siempre tráeme la melodía

Cuando mire hacia atrás

Quiero que siempre estés ahí

Ho hermosa persona,

Siempre quédate a mi lado

Rose se habia esperado para cantar justamente esa estrofa mientras miraba coquetamente a kanda el cual se asía el desentendido y miraba a los de a su alrededor con una asesina mirada para que no lisiaran ningún cometario para finalmente sonreír tiernamente? ¿Mirando a SU chica

No dejes de cantar esa canción de amor

Deja que la melodía continúe siempre

Por favor sigue cantándomela

Era increíble lo que ahora se escuchaba y veía lavi, allen y kanda habían subido al escenario (obligados debo decir…cofkomuicof) ye interrumpiendo a las chicas cantaron un poco algo desafinados pero no importaba pues nadie lo habia notado

Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir

Hasta el fin de los tiempos

Toma estos sentimientos que

Han sido llenados con mi amor

Continuaron las chicas mirando los coquetamente a lo que todos chiflaron y comenzaron a gritar el clásico "beso" "beso" pero nadie notaba que junto a la puerta algunos conversaban

- komui no solo lo iste por melody-chan verdad? – la general nine viendo al escenario para ella no era cosa nueva las impresionantes habilidades musicales de su aprendiz

- que lindo se ven mi rose-chan y yu-kun – triedoll con una cámara de video ( si hay equipo de tan avanzado como el de la orden, que no haya cámaras de video, no?)

- sabes el riesgo que corres no? – Cross fumándose un cigarrillo

- lo conozco – komui muy tranquilo

- a bookman no le agradara – triedoll ya serio, pero sin deja r de grabar

Una hermosa canción de amor nunca cambia

Por favor, sigue cantándomela

Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir

Hasta el fin del tiempo

Primero vemos a allen y lenalee entonando juntos mirándose uno al otro muy enamorados, después a un kanda que intentaba parecer frío como siempre pero aun sí se veía su felicidad en los ojos que solo miraban a rose que cantaba con todo entusiasmo y finalmente lavi que volteaba al lado contrario a donde estaba melody pero aun así se veía un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que melody cantaba sonriente parada justo a un lado de lavi

Ho hermosa persona

Por favor abrásame para siempre

Entonan los 6 al mismo tiempo concluyendo la canción a la cual todos aplaudieron, chiflaron y demás

después de ello las felicitaciones por parte de todos para los jóvenes cantantes las amansas de muerte de kanda al que se intentaba acercar a rose, los "bienvenida de vuelta" para melody, entre otras cosas mas fueron lo que precedieron la canción y antecedieron la ida de todos a sus dormitorios quedándose en aquel lugar 3 escasas personas: una, ella…que quería revivir n su mente tan agradable momento que le habia regresado su animo y su sonrisa; dos, el…que mas que tener que decirle l verdad de si mismo quería hablar con ella y escuchar su voz dirigirse solo a el y la tercera y ultima persona que se escondía esperando…esperando una reacción de alguno de los dos

- melody- la llamo

- lavi eso fue genial jamás pensé que pudieras cantar tan bien – melody muy emocionada – me parece aun escucharnos cantar

"escucharnos" eso le habia parecido un ella y el?...no estaba alucinando también…habían cantado otros

- si, así lo fue – contesto con una melancólica sonrisa

- algún día hay que volverlo a hacer no lo crees? –

- si, supongo que a lenalee le agradara y para miranda un suelo de hule espuma para cuando se desmaye – contesto con risa burlona

- no – negó con la cabeza – te equivocas me refiero a tu y yo cantando nada mas – una sincera sonrisa y esos ojos verdes que le hipnotizaron lo habia invitado a el solo a el eso le habia provocado palpitaciones y un sonrojo

- no te hagas ilusiones quita esa cara de hentai – le dice melody juguetonamente

-melody yo tengo que decirte algo –no estaba seguro pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo y la media noche se acercaba y con ella su limite de tiempo

- he? La verdad es que yo también pero dime – melody

- no habla tu primero lo mío puede esperar – miente por que sabe que tal vez lo que le diga sea lo ultimo que le dirá

Melody se acerca a el juega un poco con uno de los mechones del rojo cabello del chico para después abrazarlo permitiendo algunos seductores roses entre ambos lavi no podía crear lo que ocurría que era eso que sentía que era lo que habia melody pero todo llego de golpe en dos palabras susurradas a su oído

- te amo – dijo y después se separo de el mirándolo con una sonrisa que se desvanece ante el triste semblante del chico – no quiero una respuesta me basta con decírtelo así que no pongas esa cara – dice intentando elevar el animo del chico

- no puedo, no voy a ser yo quien te robe esa sonrisa de tu rostro - pensó. Y así se acerco a ella – perdóname - acaricia su mejilla y después le da un beso en la frente –adiós – le susurra en el oído y le da la espalda saliendo del gran salón

- lavi que ocurre por que adiós adonde vas? – melody caminando asía donde el – lavi

- detente – ordeno una voz detrás de ella – detente melody – se trataba de rose que salía d su escondite – t das cuanta de lo que significa esto? – pregunta rose dirigiéndose a lavi que no volteaba

- rose que ocurre? De que hablan? – melody exigía respuestas pero estas no eran dadas

- si lo se – lavi

- estas seguro aun hay tiempo – rose

- si lo estoy – y siguió con su camino

- lavi – lo llamo melody quería darse la vuelta pero ya no podía ya lo habia decidido la voz de la chica llamándolo lo destrozaba por dentro

- todo estará bien te lo prometo – le dijo saliendo de la habitación – rose podrías encargarte?

- lo are – le contesta

- rose exijo una explicación – melody la miraba seria

- claro te la daré – le sonríe

**El reloj marca cuatro minutos antes de las doce**

Se a lavi en su habitación con una maleta en sobre su cama toma el porta retratos acaricia la parte de la foto donde esta melody y después la deja sobre el buro cierra la maleta y sale de la habitación mientras Rose esta ablando con melody y a cada palabra de la chica el semblante de esta muestra tristeza y confusión finalmente estalla en llanto y sale corriendo de la habitación rose solo la ve alejarse

**El reloj marca tres minutos antes de las doce**

Lavi esta apunto de salir de la orden cuando se topa con kanda lavi sonríe y le dice algunas coas y después sigue con su camino.

Se ve a melody correr a todo lo que sus piernas le permiten con rumbo a la puerta de la orden y lagrimas en los ojos

**El reloj marca dos minutos antes de las doce**

Lavi sale de la orden encontrándose con un carruaje que le espera y junto a el komui se despide de este y sube al carruaje el cual arranca enseguida justo después se abre de par en par la puerta de la orden

- lavi- grita melody entre jadeos y este alcanza a oírla y mira por la ventana trasera del carruaje – lavi no me importa...me oyes no me importa - grita aun mas fuerte las palabras alcanzaron a llegar a lavi las cuales le sorprendieron sonríe cálidamente

- perdóname por favor – y regresa la vista al frente

- no te bayas – comienza a llorar desesperada

- melody no hagas eso sus cuerdas vocales – komui

- no me importa, no me importa, ese estúpido como puedo pensar que me importaría algo tan tonto como la reglas de los bookman es un completo idiota - no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que estallar en llanto

- así que lavi se fue – krory

- si, mi hermano dijo que se trataba de una misión conjunta de bookman y exorcista en el extranjero– lenalee

* * *

Todos estaban en la sala especial como acostumbraban para tomar el té y conversar de lo que ocurría en la orden

- no se despidió de nadie – miranda muy triste

- komui dijo que no sabían que tanto duraría su misión pero que regresaría – allen intentando animar a sus amigos pero fallo con una que solo salió de la habitación

- que le ocurre a melody?-miranda

- solo este algo triste – rose ocultando la verdad

Una vacía habitación en donde en la cual en algún momento perteneció a un vivaracho joven de roja cabellera hay se encontraba melody buscando cualquier indicio que le dirá las esperanzas necesarias de que tal vez regresaría…fue cuando la vio un porta retratos que se disfrazaba como libro antiguo en un lado los jóvenes rostros de lavi y rose del otro una fotografía grupal antes de ella y rose

- idiota – abraza la fotografía

_**Continuara…**_

**

* * *

**

- este auto es genial – miranda muy feliz

**-no des tan rápido que llamaremos la atención – lirio sujetando su gorra que casi se vuela**

**- no te preocupes ya no siguen – miranda. Pero en eso se escuchan sirenas de policía**

**- decías?-lirio**

**- perdón cualquiera puede equivocarse**

**((Espero que os haya gustado el capi y no olviden review biar jajaja me acabo de inventar esa palabra XD))**


	17. ANILLO DE COMPROMISO

((Hola a todos perdón por la tardanza pero e estado trabajando en barias coas y no habia podido sentarme a escribir así que les pido unas disculpas maña actualizo "escuela para otakus y que disfruten el capi))

El auto corre a todo y eso ase que la gorra de miranda salga volando

- son las chicas de la otra persecución – un policía

- las del Volkswagen? – el poli que conducía

- si –

-Pues haya vamos - y el policía copiloto toma un megáfono y habla

- señoritas sabemos quienes son así que deténganse por la buenas y saldrán ilesas

- como si lo pudiéramos creer – lirio y e eso ven que un puente que estaba frente ellas se abre para permitir pasar un barco que navegaba en el rio debajo de este –onee? –algo asustada

- no te preocupes tu amigo le puesto nitro – dice mientras presionaba un botón y e auto corre mas rápido y brinca el puente y la patrulla detrás de ella tiene que detenerse

_**Capitulo XIV**_

_*****Anillo de compromiso*****_

Camina por los pasillos de la orden metido en sus pensamientos sin notar a los que le rodean asta que dos voces al juego, lo despiertan

- alleeeen-kunnn – canturrean cada una en uno de los oídos del chico que reacciona algo sorprendido (por no decir que falto poco para que le diera el paro cardiaco)

- chicas que ocurre? – pregunta allen temiendo de alguna idea por parte de sus dos amigas

- nada – responde melody simplemente – solo que ya acabamos de arreglar todo para ti y lenalee

- arreglar? – allen algo asustado

- si una rica cena al aire libre lejos de komui – vocaliza rose como si lo que acabara de decir fuera parte de una canción

- así que ve a cambiarte te esperamos dentro de 15 min. En la puerta de la orden – rose arcándose

- puntual y formal – melody siguiendo a rose

- y come antes de ir- rose

Un anillo especial para ella (canta rose)

Su chico ideal se lo pedirá (canta melody)

Todo sucederá a la luz de la luna (canta rose)

En una cena de ensueño (canta melody)

Lejos de komui (cantan las dos)

- hoy si que ha sido un largo día – suspira allen escuchando la "interesante" canción que habían compuesto sus dos amigas

**Esa mañana…**

- chicas puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?- allen

- si allen-kun, que ocurre? – rose viendo primero a melody y después a allen, ellas apenas tomaban sus alimentos matutinos

Ahora lejos en uno de los pasillos que normalmente no se frecuentaban debido a que solo alargaban los caminos a donde fuera , allí se encontraban allen, melody y rose

* * *

- y bien allen, que ocurre? – melody interroga expectante

- bueno es que…yo …ustedes son amigas lena y supongo que… - allen se enredaba en sus propias palabras mientras las chicas lo miraban extrañadas

- ya dilo – grita algo irritada melody

- mi maestro me conto que las chicas sueñan con el momento en el que uno les propone matrimonio y yo…pues supuse que como amigas de lenalee ustedes sabrían – decía allen poniéndose cada ves mas rojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

- matri… - melody

-…monio?- rose

- matrimonio – gritan ambas muy felices al tiempo que abrasan a allen

- genial allen – melody

- no te preocupes nosotras no solo conseguiremos como sueña lenalee con ese momento sino que lo organizaremos- rose guiñiendole el ojo a allen

- gracias

- pero antes muéstranoslo – rose acercándose a la par a allen

- mostrarles? – allen asustado por la cercanía de las dos chicas y retrocediendo

-el anillo tonto queremos ver el anillo que le darás a lenalee- melody

- pues verán aun no lo tengo – dice allen con una sonrisa nerviosa

- queee –ambas – aun no lo compras?

- bueno es que ayer fui a la joyería y…

**Flash back**

Entra allen a una joyería que claramente es muy cara se acerca al mostrador en donde hay un hombre de una muy chistosa apariencia

– en que le podemos ayudar señor? – encargado

-pues…

- usted busca un collar, gargantilla, aretes, brazalete, prendedor, peineta, coletero, anillo – el encargado hablaba tan rápido que penas y le dio tiempo a allen de decir que lo que buscaba era un anillo – un anillo dígame es de cumpleaños, ocasión especial, compromiso- e iba a continuar pero fue detenido por allen

- compromiso es de compromiso

- bien pues dígame es para una mujer exigente, modesta, conformista, de la alta, de la baja, de la mediana, dedos largos o cortos, delgados o gordos morena o rubia inglesa, francesa, italiana…

Y el encargado siguió ablando que jamás se dio cuenta de que allen ya habia salido de la tienda muy desconcertado

**Fin del flash back**

Rose suspira era de entenderse que allen hubiera quedado mareado por todo lo que el vendedor le habia dicho así que no le quedaba de otra

- allen yo iré contigo a comprar el anillo mientras melody traba con lenalee – melody asiente y enseguida se marcha a buscar a la china

Allen esta en su habitación acomoda su corbata de moño color rojo y después se gira para tomar su saco en el cual dormía plácidamente timcampy el cual al despertar ante una petición de su amo para poder tomar el saco se coloca sobre la cabeza del albino el cual saca de un cajón una pequeña cajita negra la abre si ve un hermoso anillo que aparentaba ser una pequeña enredadera de color dorado y como adorno central una mariposa de diamantes sonrío

- gracias rose-chan – susurro al tiempo que cerraba el cofrecito y lo metía en la bolsa del saco y salía d su habitación

**Flash back**

Entran allen y rose a la misma joyería a la que había ido allen el dia anterior

- hola en que les puedo ayudar- el mismo vendedor – un obsequio para la bella dama tal vez una gargantilla, un collar

- escúchenos venimos por un anillo de compromiso para mi amiga muéstrenos los mejores anillos nunca antes vistos- rose sin pre ángulos

- esperen un momento – el encargado inmutable con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja se va para regresar al poco tiempo con un estuche el que pone en el mostrador y después lo abre mostrando gran cantidad de anillos dentro de el

- wow todos son muy lindo cual crees que le guste a lenalee – pregunta allen impresionado por los anillos

- ninguno, son clásicos queremos algo innovador – rose viendo despectivamente los anillos y haciendo además de que se los lleven

- pero- allen ve alejarse los anillos sin poder ver con detalle ningún anillo

Y así el encargado mostro gran cantidad de añillos siendo todos desde el mas barato asta el mas caro rechazados rose mientras que allen no podía decir nada sin que rose le digiera que su amiga merecía lo mejor

- este es perfecto dice rose viendo el anillo con ojos brillantes nos lo llevamos

- perfecto – dice el vendedor mientras iba la caja registradora

- pero – allen intentándolo detener – res por lo menos hubieras preguntado el precio

- es que te preocupa el precio? No crees que lenalee merece lo mejor pero si te importan as las cuentas – comienza a hacer un drama

- no, no esta bien - la calma

- bien señor son 20.000

-que?– allen asustado por el precio

- no seas codo y paga – rose

Allen decepcionado saca su cartera y paga

– Gracias por su compra – el vendedor los despide en la puerta de la tienda y los ve alejarse a una sonriente rose y a un cabizbajo allen

- ese dinero era para pagar las ultimas facturas de mi maestro – pensaba allen tristemente en que tendría que casarse teniendo aun deudas que pagar por su maestro

**Fin del flash back **

Allen llega al a puerta de la orden a la hora indicada y se encuentra rose y a melody sonrientes

- genial allen ahora ven te mostraremos el lugar en donde será todo -rose

Y así las chicas llevaron a allen a lo mas profundo del bosque asta que finalmente llegaron a un pequeño claro en el una pequeña mesita redondo arreglada bellamente para dos personas y junto a el un lago de cristalinas aguas

- escucha allen, nosotras traeremos a lenalee aquí le dijimos que iríamos a cenar las tres así que ella estará vestida para la situación te dijimos que comieras antes de venir por que no puedes comer las proporciones que acostumbras en esta ocasión será solo un plato, después la declaración con lindas palabras- allen solo asentía intentando campar todo lo que melody le decía

-Como sabemos que no eres muy bueno en eso solo dile lo especial que es para ti - rose

- así es y si te enredas simplemente záfate con un " lo que quiero decirte es que…" – melody – tienes que ser sencillo, elegante y todo un caballero – y después le pones el anillo románticamente

- saca el caballero ingles que llevas dentro - rose

- nosotras serviremos su comida y después desapareceremos -melody

Ahora vamos por lenalee y tu allen ve pensando en como se lo dirás – y así ambas chicas se marchan

* * *

En la puerta de la orden lenalee esperaba a sus amigas con lindo vestido straple negro con guates cortos y un pequeño abrigo blanco desabrochado

- melody, rose – llama a sus amigas al verlas salir del bosque – que ocurre que hacían allí? Y por que no están listas – pregunta al ver que estas llevaban sus uniformes

- ejeje – ríen despreocupadamente

- vamos -cada una la toma de un brazo y la llevan a donde se encontraba allen quien se hacia lio buscando como declarársele a lenalee

- Aaaaa- grita agarrándose la cabeza –tengo que hacerlo bien las chicas se esforzaron para ayudarme y no puedo fallar - en eso hoye algunos sonido y después de ellos voces – son las chicas – se para elegantemente a un lado de la mesa esperando a que aparecieran entre los arbustos

- cuidado lenalee no bayas a romper tu vestido – rose

- que es esto? me hubieran dicho que íbamos a cenar aquí para no ponerme esta ro…- lenalee no termino de hablar al ver al lugar al que habían llegado y quien les esperaba

- llegas tarde – dice allen elegantemente besando la mano de la chica y después conduciéndola a la mesa y recorriendo la silla del a chica para que se siente, mientras rose y melody se daban miradas picaras ate las galanterías del albino

- que ocurre – lenalee muy confundida viendo a todos lados buscando una respuesta

- lo siento lena – melody poniendo un plato frente a ella y otro frente a allen

- pero no cenaras con nosotros, cenaras con allen – rose sirve un poco de vino en las copas de ambos y después deja la botella en la cubeta con hilos para mantenerla fría

- como? –lenalee voltea a ver a allen quien solo sonríe

- bien nosotras nos machamos

- y no se preocupen nosotras nos encargaremos de que todo ocurra con calma – melody y se marchan ambas perdiéndose en el bosque

Así duraron un rato en silencio degustando la cena, lenalee volteaba a todos lados viendo el hermoso lugar en cierto momento miro allen el cual llevaba su ultimo bocado a la boca tranquilamente…tranquilamente? y solo habia un plato frente a el de seguro habia algún error

- allen que es todo esto?

- solo una linda cena para ti quería darte algo especial el dia de hoy y ellas me ayudaron además también lo hice para que se animara – sonríe allen

- se animara? – a la mete de lenalee llego la imagen de una sonriente melody – te refieres a melody?

- así es, ella a estado algo triste desde que se marcho lavi y creí que si les pedía ayuda se le olvidaría estar triste y se alegraría con la noticia

- si supongo que esta mas feliz… pero que noticia?

Allen se levanta y da la vuelta a la mesa parándose frente a lenalee la toma de la mano y sonríe

- se supone que diría algunas cosas románticas pero la verdad es que no se que decirte – se arrodilla frente a ella – así que quisieras compartir tu vida con migo? – dice poniéndole el anillo

-allen – lenalee muy emocionada – claro – y se le pega allen del cuello – que feliz soy

- yo más – le da un beso

* * *

Mientras lenalee y allen cenaban las chicas se hacían de sus asuntos melody se habia escabullendo en la orden sin que komui la viera para qué este pudiera seguir creyendo que lenalee y ellas cenaban en la ciudad pero al pasar junto a la habitación de lavi una extraña sensación, la verdad era que habia estado evitando pasar por esa habitación durante un largo tiempo pero ahora que estaba hay miro detenidamente se acerco y tomo la perilla y la giro al principio creyó que eta no se abriría pero fue todo lo contrario

- esta abierta – susurro impresiona cuando escucha la voz de komui y simplemente reacciono a entrar en la habitación para que este no la encontrara – a faltado poco – suspira al escuchar que la voz del chino se alejaba .miro a su alrededor no habia nada todo estaba vacio pero en eso noto u objeto sobre la cama se acerco y lo tomo sacudió el polvo que lo cubría – un libro? – lo abre descubriendo la verdad de este – no, es un porta retratos – observa la foto por unos momentos al principio le impresionan e incluso conmueven las fotografías pero después un triste sentimiento la inunda – lavi si tu dejaste esto…quiere decir que realmente no piensas regresar – piensa cuando escucha que se abre la puerta melody solo atina a esconder detrás de ella el porta retratos y girarse para ver quien era

-sabia que vendrías algún día aquí

- lo sabias? A que te refieres y que haces tu aquí kanda? –melody

-cumplo una simple promesa

- promesa?

- el me pidió que te digiera que lo podías conservar si te placía - melody comprendió que el hablaba del porta retratos – también dijo otra cosa…

**Flash back **

Lavi camina con su maleta en la mano asía la salida de la orden cuando se topa frente a frente a kanda

- realmente te piensas marchar después de lo que ella izo? –kanda

- es lo mejor aunque no quisiera – lavi algo triste – yu puedo pedirte un favor? – Lavi hace una pausa peo al no ver una negativa del japonés continua – quisiera pedirte que cuides de melody y rose por mi no se que haría si le pasara algo a una de las dos por eso te pido o solo que las cuides sino que me perdones por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar

- así que ya confías en mi para dejarme solo con rose y no solo sino también me encomienda a tu chica – kanda con una sonrisa burlona que no tenia otro objeto mas que el de molestar a lavi para que este se animara un poco

- jajaja – rio lavi al notar las intenciones de kanda –así es **yuuu** – remarca el nombre del pelinegro – confío en que estará rose bien a tu lado y que cuidaras a mi chica – camina hacia la puerta – por cierto si la llegas a ver en mi habitación dile que lo puede conservar si le place – y sale de la orden

**Fin del flash back**

-su…chica? –melody se sonroja

- solo tenia que decirte eso – y sale de la habitación

-gracias kanda – sonríe y abras el porta retratos – prometo no ser una carga para ti ni paran nadie

Kanda salió de la orden pues tenia que encontrase con rose en los jardines de la orden a los cuales acudió de manera inmediato.

* * *

Justo entre algunos bellos rosales que comenzaban a secarse rose toma una rosa roja que habia caído del rosal

- recuerdas aquel momento? –pregunta rose a aquel que se mantenía atrás de ella solo observándola

- nunca lo olvidaría – kanda

Flashback

_Al principio de mis viajes con triedoll un día encontré a una niña con apariencia masculina llorando en un campo de rosas rodeada de rayos y sollozando que odiaba su familia ya si misma…_

_- Hey por que lloras?- pregunta un pequeño niño de largo cabello negro sabiendo que seria imposible acercarse a la pequeña figura que lloraba entre unos rosales marchitos por los rayos _

_- He hecho algo horrible- sollozo sin levantar la cara_

_- Estoy seguro que lo que sea no fue tan malo – repuso el pequeño kanda _

_-Le he dicho a mi primo que ya no quería ser su pariente y lance mi escudo familiar al suelo y corrí_

_- Bueno si lo hiciste debiste haber tenido una razón_

_-Estoy harta de que me traten como alguien diferente – endereza la cabeza para ver a kanda, quien al escuchar la expresión "harta" y viendo su rostro descubrió que se trataba de una niña – soy igual que todos..O por lo menos quiero serlo _

_- Eso es aburrido solo se tu –pone una mano sobre su hombro viendo que esta ya no despedía rayos de su cuerpo- y si ellos te hicieron sentir mal olvídalos y vuelve a comenzar - kanda, la pequeña lo ve, se limpia las lagrimas y sonríe_

_- No quiero regresar con ellos – pronuncia tímida_

_- Entonces no tienes que regresar – la ayuda a levantarse – no tienes que hacer nada que no te guste mi nombre es yu kanda, ¿como te llamas?_

_- Yo me llamo hon… -se detuvo por un instante y rectifico – yo no tengo nombre_

_- Entonces te pondremos uno, así comenzaras una nueva vida – kanda fijo su vista en ella que sonreía para después voltearse fingiendo seriedad – rose_

_- Hm¿? _

_- Tu nombre, rose por el lugar en donde comenzaste de nuevo_

_- Ro..se_

_- Si no te gusta piensa en uno tu misma_

_- No – negó con la cabeza para sonreír después – me gusta..Etto.. Puedo decirte yu?_

_- No – contesto kanda pero vio un pequeño puchero que amenazaba salir un llanto – as lo que quieras – respondió fríamente y rose se abraso a el _

_- Arigato –se abrasa a el _

_- Suéltame- kanda intentándose soltar_

_- No - dice entre risas_

_**Fin del flashback**_

- desde entonces soy rose- mientras veía como se desbarataba la rosa e entre sus manos con la el viento otoñal- pero aun así jamás abandone mis deberes como cabeza el clan bookman como todos creen yo tengo un deber que no puedo dejar a un lado

- no te presiones por los errores de los demás ese tono se dará cuenta en algún momento y regresara – kanda abrasando a rose por la espalda

- supongo si –se gira sin deshacer el abrazo para poder estar frente a kanda -solo espero que sea antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dice mientras le da un fino beso que el mismísimo kanda profundiza

* * *

- y yo que me habia asustado cuando te vi comer solo un plato de comida creí que estabas enfermo o algo así – lenalee entre risas

- bueno las chicas e dijeron que no seria algo romántico que comiera como acostumbraba- allen riendo

- baya es increíble que ellas hicieron todo esto incluso encontraron un lugar perfecto – lenalee – siempre soñé que seria sí

- que bueno que te gusto – allen sonriente pero dentro de el piensa en todo lo que sufrió en todo el dia ante las mil y una ordenes de las chicas

- Pero ahora hay que pensar en como decírselo am i hermano – lenalee vendo su anillo

- no te preocupes rose me dijo que tenia un plan para eso – allen se acerca a lenalee – así que no te preocupes – la besa

**Continuara….**

* * *

El auto logra cruzar el puente

- genial – grita lirio

- no- miranda gira bruscamente para no chocar con las patrullas que estaban esperándolas del otro lado del puente y terminan chocando contra un gran anuncio –rayos

- asta aquí quedo su juego ahora espero que tengan un buen abogado – unos oficiales tomando a miranda ya a lirio

- no es justo después de que tarde tanto en terminar el capi y termino en prisión no quiero, tengo que ir al instituto

- yo también - miranda


	18. UNA TRAJICA PIJAMADA

Están lirio y miranda en una celda

Miranda esta sentada en la "cama" con una guitarra en manos tocando una canción algo triste y lirio esta pegada a la reja

- quiero salir, déjenme salir – gritaba – quiero ver a mi abogado no pueden probar nada

- pero si tueras la que tenia los derechos de autor en tu bolsa – el oficial de guardia

- eso no prueba nada – reniega – quiero a mi abogado

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo XIV

_*****una trágica pijamada*****_

- waaaaa no mi lenalee- komui lloraba a mares abrazado a las piernas de lenalee

- nii-san, onegai – lenalee intenta caminar – no puedo ni caminar

-nooooo, no te iras de mi lado nuca –se abraza aun mas – ningún tirano te llevara – voltea a ver feo a allen que pasaba por hay para ver si después de dos días su cuñado ya habia asimilado la situación

- lleva así dos días no? – miranda que llegaba junto a kanda, krory, rose, melody

- tienes razón desde ese día esta así – rose

_**Flash back**_

Allen, lenalee y rose están frente a la oficina de komui

- y bien rose cual es tu plan para no morir antes de la boda? – allen

- ustedes no se preocupen – dice mientras los empuja para que queden de frente a la puerta- solo entren díganle las cosas como son a komui y el resto me lo dejan a mi – toca la puerta y después se esconde para que komui no la llegara a ver

- adelante- se escucha desde el interior

Y allen y lenalee abren la puerta y entran no muy convencidos por las palabras de rose

- o mi linda lenalee me vino a visitar – komui dejando a un lado algunos papeles y corriendo a abrazar a lenalee – oh y también binó allen-kun – viendo por sobre el hombro al alvino

- pues…veras…es que… - allen

- por que allen-kun tartamudea ocurre algo malo? – komui aun con su curiosa forma de ser

- te queremos decir algo – lenalee sin rodeas sabia que entre mas se demorara el decirle a su hermano las posibilidades de quedar viuda antes de tiempo eran aun mas altas

- decirme algo? – comienza a pensar en que podría ser - tal vez una sorpresa

- si exacto una linda sorpresa – allen que solo sonreía nerviosamente

- sorpresa wiii – komui festeja lo dicho por el joven exorcista- y que es dime, dime – le pregunta a su hermana muy emocionado

- allen y yo nos casaremos – responde lenalee con una sonrisa

Por unos instantes se mantuvo un sepulcral silencio el cual aprovechaba allen para intentar huir sin ser notado pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, komui se voltea a verlo rodeado de una oscura aura y un tenebroso brillo en los ojos

- te atreviste a pedirle matrimonio a mi lenalee sin mi autorización – komui tenia un rostro digno de un psicópata saca un control con un enorme y único botón rojo

- me perites casarme con lenalee? – pregunta algo asustado allen

- por supuesto que no – presiona el botón asiendo que aparezcan de kami sabe donde 4 komurines iguales a el

- ya vez por eso no pregunte – dice al tiempo que corre a esconderse detrás de lenalee

- nii-san déjalo ya acepte y nos casaremos lo quieras o no – lenalee se mantenía firme frente a su hermano sabia que eso siempre servía…o por lo menos eso creía ella

- no dejare que ningún pulpo te lleve de mi lado – un komurin sujeta a lenalee

- nii-san suéltame – lenalee se intentaba soltar mientras los demás komurines rodeaban a un asustado allen

- muere Walker – komui a un mas psicópata

Allen ve acercarse a los komurines que cambiaban sus robóticas manos por armas REALMETE peligrosas y acto reflejo sierra los ojos esperando su trágico final cuando…

- alleeeen-kuunnnn –entra a la habitación una sonriente rose que utiliza como apoyo a los komurines para llegar a allen y al tocarlos estos caen al suelo como latas de soda bacías – estoy tan feliz por ti ya me entere que bueno que te casaras yo seré una de las damas verdad – rose abrasa a allen con fuerza y le susurra – sigue el juego - suelta allen y se dirige a lenalee – komui-san no cree que al que tiene que sujetar es a allen no creo que lenalee se vaya a escapar – toca al robot el cual cae descompuesto como los otros

- lo descompuso – piensan allen y lenalee

- rose-chan eres cruel por que descompusiste a mis komurines – komui llorando mientras se abrazaba a uno de los inservibles robots

-vamos muéstrame el anillo quiero ver que te compro allen-kun – rose brincaba mientras hacia la petición a la que lenalee muy desconcertada solo respondió estirando su brazo dejando la joya frente a rose – sugoi - grita eufórica así llamando la atención de komui que se acerca a ver el anillo

- eso fue lo que te compro Walker? – komui parecía muy impresionado por el lujoso anillo

- verdad que es muy lindo komui-san – rose – si allen-kun le puedo comprar un anillo de compromiso así a lenalee-chan quiere decir que tendrán una muy buena viada y no les faltara nada – muy sonriente – o no – komui-san? –tanto allen como lenalee comprendieron cual era el juego de rose

- su...supongo que si – komui contesto no muy consiente de lo que decía

- genial entonces me llevare a lenalee a empezar a ver vestidos de novia y allen para que nos ayude – rose toma del brazo tanto allen como lenalee y salen los tres

_**Fin del flash back**_

- Tengo una idea – melody se acerca al par de hermanos y coloca su mano sobre el hombro del mayor – komui-san podrías dejar ir a lenalee ocupo que me ayude con mis cosas – le sonríe angelicalmente a komui el cual sin notarlo se sonroja al tiempo que ase mas suave su agarre permitiéndole a su hermana escapar

- Noo melody-Chan me engaño – ace berrinche

- claro que no komui-san reamente preciso que me ayude con mis cosas – melody continuaba con esa angelical sonrisa con la que conocía que podía obtener todo lo que quisiera

- que clase de cosas? –komui

* * *

-una pijamada fuera de la orden – un algo molesto komui mientras veía a melody, rose y miranda paradas en la puerta de la orden cada una con una pequeña maleta

- la verdad es que tampoco me parece una buna idea -allen que llegaba junto a krory marie y kanda

- se puede saber por que no? – rose que se encontraba emocionada por la pijamada no pensaba renunciar a tal

-por que no y no es discutible – kanda toma la mano de rose quitándole la maleta con la otra y comienza a tirar de ella

- no yu – se suelta lo que impresiona bastante a kanda pues nunca le habia desobedecido

- comprendan que estamos en una situación peligrosa – marie que solo habia ido pues según allen y kanda el siempre las convencía fácilmente

- lo sabemos y no olviden que no somos cualquier tipo de chicas– lenalee

- escuchen claramente pues solo diré una vez – rose -nosotras somos antes que otra cosa exorcistas y vuestras chicas, piénsenlo así, ocupamos unos momentos para nosotras y después de la ultima pijamada – mira fríamente a komui – es claro que no la podremos tener aquí

- se las podrán arreglar sin nosotras una noche –melody

-sabemos que hacen lo que hacen por que se preocupan pero no ara daño una pijamada – miranda

- bueno supongo que tienen razón – allen

- que diablos dices bote de habas – kanda amenaza con golpearlo

- Arigatou – lenalee besa a allen y rose a kanda

Y después de e eso simplemente salieron antes de que digieran algo más

- se fueron – komui

- por cierto que es una pijamada? – krory que no entendía ni que hacia hay

* * *

A un lujoso hotel de Londres fue a donde llegaron las chicas en donde melody se las arreglo para conseguir una habitación para las 4 la que resulto ser realmente muy grande con dos camas, amplio armario entre otras cosas.

Debido a que ya era tarde cuando habían salido de la orden lo primero que hicieron fue colocarse su pijamas después de todo que es una pijamada sin pijamas

- no creo que debamos salir así – miranda que llevaba un pantalón blanco holgado y una blusa larga dando la ilusión de que todo era una sola pieza

- no te preocupes miranda y solo diviértete – melody lanzándole una almohada, ella llevaba un short azul con una clave de sol del lado izquierdo y una blusa de tirantes gruesos del mismo color con grabados de un pentagrama (partitura)

- pero ahora que lo dicen no creen que fue muy sencillo? – rose ella lleva un blusón rosa claro casi blanco de delgados tirantes y sobre el una pequeña torerita del mismo color solo que esta era prácticamente transparente

- y yo se por que fue eso – lenalee que sostenía de las alas a acierta esfera voladora, ella vestía un largo salto de cama blanco de delgados tirantes

- timcampy-chan – miranda

- un espía – rose

- que aremos con el? – melody con cara mafiosa

* * *

- metiste a timcampy en la maleta de mi lenalee? – komui muy entusiasmado por la idea del alvino

- así es si ocurre algo el nos lo dirá – allen

- no eres tan baka como creía – kanda

- eso lo tomare como un cumplido – un no muy convencido allen

Y mientras los chicos conversaban sobre la genialidad de allen de meter a tim en las cosas de lena este sufría en manos de las chicas

- que mono quedo – rose con corazoncitos en los ojos

- debo admitir que se ve tierno – miranda

- no creen que exageramos? – lenalee algo preocupada por su pequeño amiguito

- no lo creo lenalee además deberá acostumbrarse después los wakercitos le aran cosas peores – reía melody

- wal…kercitos? – lenalee algo asustada por lo dicho por melody

Pero regresando al golem este tenia una serie de pequeños moños de distintos colores a lo largo de su colita y uno enorme roza con puntos amarillos como toque final sobre la esférica figura

* * *

Después de un largo rato de pláticas y risas el sueño y cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente para las chicas

- entonces allen vea los anillos ir y venir con una cómica cara es como si pensara que no aceptaría ningún anillo – rose termina su relato con un largo bostezo

- fueron muy amables con ayudara allen – lenalee que se frotaba los cansados ojos

- chicas ya es tarde durmamos- miranda

–miranda tiene razón – melody - si llegamos medio dormidas mañana ella será quien tenga mas problemas al ser la mayor – ante el perezoso comentario de la peli verde todas se apuntaban a dormir lenalee y rose compartirían una de las camas mientras que melody y miranda la segunda

Pero en eso se escucho una siniestra risita desde afuera

- que fue eso? – miranda que habia sido la única que se percato de la siniestra risita

- que fue que? – melody

- eso – repite miranda al escuchar por segunda vez la risita

- ya la escucho – rose indicando silencio

- esa es la voz de… - lenalee

- una pijamada y no me invitaron que malas - aparece la dueña de la voz flotando frete a la ventana que daba a las calles londinenses

-Road – todas tomando posición de pelea

- pero espero llegar para los juegos - aparecen dos akumas con la apariencia de una calavera con una capucha que cubre sus "ojos" y con una cruz en las manos (img:http: .us /img202/ 1338/d ibujolibreta. jpg ) (acá en México diríamos la santa muerte) – vengan no creo que quieran que otros queden en medio de nuestro juego – Road se alejaba surfeando sobre rero seguida de sus akumas mientras que las chicas simplemente saltaron por la ventana siguiéndola

Con rumbo al **Hampstead Heath Park **

Mientras que timcampy revoloteaba confundido no encontraba que hacer y cuando recordó que tenia que ir con allen si algo ocurría, se giro tan precipitadamente que termina chocando con una de las paredes del hotel (jejeje ocupaba retrasarlo de alguna manera XD)

Al llegar al vacio parque las chicas esperaban el primer movimiento de la noe ya con sus inocencias en las manos

- lenalee – rose

- si lo se – lenalee comprendió lo que insinuaba su amiga

- que ocurre? – melody que no comprendía en lo absoluto

- melody los akumas que encontramos en Viena eran iguales a estos ten cuidado son más resistentes, fuertes y rápidos que los otros akumas

- así es estos son mis nuevos juguetes que me regalo el conde – Road desde la copa de un árbol balanceando de un lado a otro a rero

- rero, rero, rero,- repetía este con lagrimitas en los ojos

– los akumas sin alma, como estoy contenta de volverlas a ver después de tanto les diré que tienen de especial estos akumas, ustedes saben como se hace un akuma pues estos se hacen iguales, con una nueva maquina receptora la cual les permite tomar el alma de la persona que los invoco y muriendo esta poco a poco terminando completamente como materia oscura – ríe Road y Rero ante la revelación que solo creo enojo y lastima en las jóvenes exorcistas

- maldita- al escuchar tales revelaciones melody se vio vencida por el enojo atacando a la noe la cual simplemente repelió el ataque de la inocencia de la chica abriendo a rero y utilizándolo como escudo

-no me hagas enojar exorcista – Road salta del árbol quedando frente a melody

-tu acabaste con la familia de Abel-chan o te dejare ir sin que lo pagues- melody miraba furiosa a los ojos indiferentes de la noe

- si así es como quieres jugar – salta retrocediendo al tiempo que los akumas se acercan rápidamente a las chicas

Regresando con tim el cual apenas despertaba del golpazo que se habia dado emprendió nuevamente su camino algo accidentado asta llegar a una iglesia no muy lejana en donde entre los enredados pasillos se encontró con una puerta del arca la cual se abrió directamente en la oficina de komui en donde el mismo intentaba des hacerse de sus deberes

- supervisor por favor tiene que firmar todo esto – reever con una montaña de papeles cando la puerta numero 324 se abre a mitad de la sala y de esta sale tim tirando todos los papeles que tenia reever

- timcampy – komui lo toma rápidamente y sale corriendo

-supervisor el trabajo – reever

- lo siento tengo que buscar a allen-kun para que nos diga que dijo timcampy

* * *

No habia mas de 5 minutos de pelea y la verdad la cosa estaba a favor de Road estando ya muy agotadas las chicas

- son muy…resistentes – melody entre jadeos

- ocupamos ataques combinados… como en Viena – lenalee a espaldas de melody

-pero hay contábamos con la afinidad de inocencias de los chicos – miranda

- las cuatro solas no podremos resistir mucho – rose en igual situación que sus amigas

- hay que hacer tiempo para que lleguen los refuerzos – miranda, las otras chicas se muestras impresionadas de lo dicho

- también lo notaste miranda-san – melody

- a que se refieren? – lenalee confundida

- no as notado que tim a desaparecido o mas seguro es que haya ido a buscar a allen por que crees que lo han mandado como espía? – melody

-entonces hare tiempo - rose se adelanta a donde los akumas – ocupo acercarlos mutuamente – grita ante s de lanzar uno de sus ataques simples

- si – melody y lenalee corren a los lados lanzando ataque respectivamente así juntando a los akumas

- Zeus punishment- rose convoca una tormenta eléctrica la cual a cada rayo que caía parecía tomar una apariencia solida entrelazándose con otro y así creando una enorme jaula alrededor de los dos akumas los cuales al tocar las paredes de rayos recibían una extrema descarga eléctrica – eso los detendrá un tiempo – rose cae al suelo apoyándose en una de sus espadas

-rose –miranda, lenalee y melody

- no esperaba que jugaras así Sen-shin no – Road viendo a sus akumas encerrados y debilitándose – pero no servirá de nada – golpea la jaula con Rero el cual chicha

Esto produjo una explosión en la cual salieron volando barios rayo uno de ellos le da a miranda y otro a lenalee, la onda expansiva de la explosión provoco que las chicas salieran volando algunos metros dejándolas en malas condiciones, de pronto aparece una de las puertas de Road y de ella salen unas akumas sirvientas que cargan a las inconscientes lenalee, melody y rose

- te puedo pedir un favor? – dirigiéndose a miranda que intentaba levantarse – dile a mi allen-kun que si quiere de regreso a su muñequita venga mañana a la media noche – esta a punto de irse pero se detiene – a y que también vengan el samurái y el bookman, gracias – termina con una sínica sonrisa, miranda intenta usar su inocencia para detenerla pero pierde la conciencia

* * *

Abre lentamente los ojos nota que ya no esta en el parque y se endereza rápidamente encontrándose con que esta en la enfermería de la orden

- como llegue aquí? – se pregunta en voz alta

-los chicos te encontraron y te trajeron-komui estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación – miranda –san que ocurre? – inquirió al ver a la mujer algo decaída

- Road se llevo a las chicas y no puede hacer nada – muy tiste – ella dijo que allen-kun, kanda-san y lavi-kun fueran mañana a la media noche al parque para recuperarlas – suelta como una bomba la información, komui después de analizarla un poco se levanta se acerca a miranda le pone una mano n el hombro y le sonríe

- todo estará bien ahora descansa – se encamina a la puerta

- a donde va?

- tengo que localizar a bookman y darle la noticia a los chicos después vendré para que me cuentes todo a mas detalle – le dice cerio y después sale, miranda se recuesta y se queda dormida

_**continuara...**_

* * *

- waaaaa- por fin habían terminado por amenazar a lirio con meterla en otra celda con una asesina en serie si no se callaba

- ya onee solo nos queda esperar a que alguien venga a abogar por nosotras además ya llamamos a nuestras casas – miranda consolaba a lirio que estaba echa un mar de lagrimas

- quiero a mí – no termina pues recibe una mirada fea del oficial de guardia – a mi tía, quiero am i tía

- es lindo tener a un pariente ahora pero creo que un abogado seria lo mejor – miranda

- es que mi abogado es mi tía – continua llorado


	19. TEATRO MUDO II

Hola etoo.. disculpen por no actualizar pero como le e comentado a algunos ahora me estado consentrando en crear una huistoria param i clase de literatura y pro eso no e actualizado pero aun asi estoy haciendo todo lo posible por escribir de poquito en poquito el capi. mentras tan les traigo otro capitulo especial fuera de la historia ((o sea otro teatrito mudo)) les recuerdo que como el nombre lo dice no hay dialogo alguno más que algún tipo de musicalización chusca que les dejo su completa imaginación en esta ocasión la aventura se titula:

***de compras**

Vemos en un principio a rose, lenalee y melody con una lista de compras y detrás de ellos se ven a allen, kanda y lavi cargando cada uno una bolsa todas con víveres pero en eso ven como las chicas se les adelantan para ver algunos vestidos entre otras cosas que habia n en una llamativa vitrina de una tienda aun mas llamativa que la vitrina misma los chicos sol se ven mutuamente esperando lo peor.

Las chicas se voltean los toman a cada uno respectivamente y los jalan para entrar a la tienda

Todo se pone negro y vemos a miranda sentada sobre su reloj inocencia y este avanza dando toda la vuelta las manecillas

Ahora vemos a los chicos sentados en una banca del parque rodeados asta las rodillas de cajas, paquetes y bolsas todas de diferentes tiendas los tres dan un suspiro al mismo tiempo y cada uno mete su mano a la bolsa de su chaqueta, camisa, pantalón sacado sus carteras.

Allen saca un estilo monedero negro con el emblema d la orden, lo abre y de el sale un signo de libra esterlina (£) con litas y sale volando perdiéndose en la distancia allen solo sonríe resignado, después a igual kanda saca su cartera que se abre asía arriba y de ella sale una pequeña polilla (por no decir que timcampy XD) y se muestra con su clásica venita resaltada en la frente y al igual lavi saca una de esas que se doblan como folleto y al ver el interior vacio un signo de interrogación ? aparece sobre su cabeza

Un suspiro mas ahora de resignación al ver todo su dinero convertido en diferentes artículos femeninos que se encontraban a su alrededor cuando finalmente reciben cada uno un beso en la mejilla voltean asía atrás encontrándose con una sonrientes chicas las cuales llevaban cada una un cono de helado

La pantalla se pone negra

Y ahora vemos a las chicas sentadas en las piernas de los chicos cada pareja compartiendo un helado

FIN

Bueno este fue mi segundo regalito espero que haya sido de su completo agrado si se les ocurre algo parecido con gusto recibo la idea y les doy todo el crédito ^^

Como dice porque (para los que no saben porque es un dibujo (un cerdito para ser exactos) animado perteneciente a la compañía cinematografa Warner bros.)

**Eso es to...eso es to... eso es todo amigos**


	20. LABERINTO FELICIDAD

_**Hola a todos aquí el capi antes de leerlo e de decirles que este capi contiene spoiler del manga. Por si alguno de mis queridos lectores no lo sigue pues le recomendaría seguir el manga. y también me quiero disculpar pero es que tengo que hacer una historia para mi clase de literatura y me enfocado en ella y no se me ocurría nada para el capi además de que me tarde mas de lo que creía con los flash Back...pero eso ya lo verán.**_

_**Eso seria todo y ahora a escapar de esta horrible celda –lirio saca un pastel y de el un anillo electro magnético**_

_**-quien te dio eso? – miranda **_

_**-mae-chan – contesta al tiempo que esta instalando el anillo en la chapa del a celda **_

_**-segura que funcionara – miranda se esta comiendo el pastel**_

_**-claro, esto le funciono al asesino de la película que vi el otro dia **_

_**- y te vasas en un película **_¬¬

_**Capitulo XIV**_

_*****laberinto – felicidad*****_

- habla de una buena vez complejo de hermana – un desesperado kanda

- komui-san que ocurre? – pregunto un poco mas calmado allen peo claramente preocupado

Durante todo el dia anterior komui les estuvo esquivando y según lo que barios de los de el departamento científico estuvo muy atareado, tampoco les dejaron ver a miranda y esa mañana pro fin les habia mandado a llamar pero de eso asía ya casi 15 min., komui parecía esperar algo…o a alguien

Mas no se tuvo que esperar nada pues la puerta se abrió precipitadamente y entro alguien que tanto kanda como allen creyeron que jamás volverían a ver

- komui que rayos fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunto al tiempo que golpeaba el escritorio del mencionado y sus brillantes ojos verdes semi cubiertos por algunos mechones de rojo cabello exigiendo una respuesta

- lavi? – allen quería confirmar que este era el que el creía ya que su apariencia no era la misma que el recordaba, su cabello era un poco mas largo, además de que no llevaba su acostumbrada banda o su bufanda

- allen que ocurrió dímelo como que se llevaron a las chicas que clase de prometido eres si no puede cuidar de tu futura – gritaba manera de regaño mientras sujetaba del los hombros al alvino.

Allen se quedo plasmado por la información adquirida de esa la extraña manera

- a que te refieres baka usagui? – kanda esta igual o mas sorprendido que allen ante lo dicho por el peli rojo

- de que?.. De que? … de que otra cosa podría hablar sino de que las chicas desaparecieron y que me puede decir tu yu me prometiste que cuidarías de ellas – un lavi aun mas alertado

- no eres el indicado para hablar se te olvida quien rayos se largo dejando a detrás suyo a mas de una persona – kanda se ponía a la defensiva y con toda razón decía lo que decía, así que lavi se calmo y bajo cabeza aceptando su derrota

- bien por favor tranquilícense los tres ahora les explicare todo - lavi y kanda se sientan y los tres esperan a que komui hable – al parecer todo esto es un juego de los Nohes en este caso para obligarnos a jugar su juego han tomado como rehenes a las chicas las cuales corren un gran peligro y solo las podemos recuperar asistiendo hoy a la media noche al parque en donde todo comenzó y esperar a saber que s lo que quieren los nohes

Entre abría los ojos intentado ubicar en donde estaba no recordaba nada después del ataque de Road en la ciudad el recuerdo repentino izo que abriera los ojos completamente encontrándose en una extraña habitación que parecía no tener fin de un oscuro color violeta en el aire flotaban algunas muñecas de aterradora apariencia y en el suelo también habia tanto juguetes como cojines de diferente colore y formas

- rose – llamaron al unisonó lenalee y melody que se encontraban sentadas una a cada lado de ella las tres llevaban extravagantes vestidos y peinados propios de muñeca antigua

- chicas que ocurre por que están hay? – rose que no sabia que ocurría

- esperamos a que despertaras no queríamos llamar la atención con una de nosotras indispuesta – melody con una sonrisa

- tontas debieron de haberme despertado a bofetadas en lugar de perder el tiempo

- me temo que no rose tu situación era delicada estabas muy mal por haber hecho ese ataque *recuerdo de cuando rose uso el "Zeus punishment" * - lenalee

- buen o lo echo, echo ahora veamos como salir de este lugar – rose veía a todos lados buscando una salida la cual no se veía por ningún lado

- intentando escapar? Mal, mal muy mal eso no le gustara a mi querida Road ahora ustedes son sus nuevas muñecas y no le gustara perderlas – la voz de un hombre resonaba por todo el lugar cuando se abre una de las puertas de Road frente al as chicas

- arigato papi por cuidar de mis nuevas muñecas – ahora era la voz de Road la que se escuchaba y de la puerta sale Road acompañada de un hombre alto, de elegante vestuario, monóculo, cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo, cejas delgadas y ojos largos y delgados

- es un placer mi linda Road – contesto mientras abrazaba a la susodicha

- nohes cuales son sus intenciones – interroga melody

Ceryl y Road se voltean a ver sonríen y después voltean a ver a las chicas con una digna de un psicópata

- solo queremos que la orden vea que no pueden contra nosotros

* * *

La sala especial…ese era el lugar en donde lavi, allen y kanda esperaban impacientes la hora que Road habia fijado para su encuentro.

Kanda se encontraba parado frente al gran reloj con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con el pie al compás del segundero mientras que lavi, solo se limitaba a encerrarse en sus pensamientos y allen se limitaba a ver a timcampy revolotear entre los tres

- kanda podrías dejar de hacer ese molesto ruido así no apresurar es tiempo por mas que lo quieras – lavi al punto del colapso nervioso

- pues estay hay sentado tampoco ayuda – kanda

- yo no dije que no ayudaras – respondió lavi a la defensiva

- ustedes dejan de pelear – allen se pone en medio de los dos para asegurarse de ser escuchado – guarden esas energías para después, que no sabemos que es lo que nos espera…

Un silencio sepulcral se apropio de la sala de nuevo así por lo menos asta que el reloj sonara las doce campanadas que los chicos esperaban para poner manos en acción así allen se levanto abrió una puerta del arca y en ella desaparecieron.

- chicos traje comunicadores – entra komui con tres zarcillos como el que back le dio a allen – se…han ido – suspira al ver la habitación bacía – lo dejo en sus manos

**

* * *

**

Hempstead Heath Park era el lugar designado para la reunión hay fue en donde se abrió la deslumbrante puerta del arca de la que saldrían allen, lavi y kanda para encontrarse no con otra cosa sino una enorme pared blanca frente a ellos y sobre esta :

- bienvenidos exorcistas –Ceryl se encontraba parado sobre la alta pared

- allen-kun que bueno que viniste – saluda dulcemente Road que estaba flotando sentada sobre Rero

- aww Road-chan por que hablas así con ese chiquillo – Ceryl asiendo todo un drama

- dejan de perder el tiempo par d locos donde están? –kanda que como siempre contaba con poca paciencia demás de estar claramente enojado

- ellas están bien siempre cuando las puedan encontrar a tiempo – contesta Ceryl un tato juguetón

- que significa eso? – lavi al tiempo que tres puertas se abren frente a ellos

- estas puertas los conducirán a un laberinto de memorias de sus chicas – Ceryl

- ellas están muy mal después de tanto pelear si no quieren que mueran deberán de encontrarlas – Road –

-Tsk - los tres cierran los puños fuertemente para contenerse

- solo están jugando – lavi

- pero no tenemos de otra mas que jugar su juego – allen que ya estaba casi dentro del laberinto correspondiente y enseguida le siguieron tanto kanda y lavi entrando así los tres a las respectivas puertas

_**Allen PoV**_

Entre al raro laberinto la idea de encontrar a lenalee y de que podría estar mal herida me comía por dentro no sabia por donde comenzar jama habia sido bueno con los laberintos ni siquiera con los que están detrás de la caja del cereal

-veamos si puedes encontrar a tu muñequita – Road aparece frente a mi al tiempo que la puerta desaparece detrás de mío – si la encuentras todo esto desaparecerá solo tienes que seguir los indicios asta el sentimiento mas importante de tu muñequita –solo puedo sentir como me empuja para que quede frete a una de las blancas paredes la cual comienza a verse como cuando un televisor no tiene señal y cuando pro fin parece sintonizar lo que mis ojos observan es:

**_Flash back_**

_Tenia a la mugen casi encima y no sabia como escapar de la fría mirada de quien después se trataría de un gran amigo asta que finalmente un porta papeles le golpeo en la cabeza, dirigido por la joven china de largas coletas oscuras _

_-venga, te estamos diciendo que pares – regaño mientras que el samurái la miraba algo molesto por el golpe y el alvino mas que sorprendido – si no entran pronto la puerta se cerrara, adentro – entraron los tres y justo después de eso la pesada puerta se cerro – soy la secretaria del supervisor, lenalee encantada de conocerte – se presento para después llevarlo por distintos lugares de la orden_

**_Fin del Flash back _**

-así que así conociste a tu linda muñequita veamos que tanto sabes de ella como para saber que aminos tomar – solo puedo escuchar la voz de Road sin encontrarla en ninguna parte tal como komui lo habia dicho todo esto no eran as que un vil juego

Pero de igual manera comencé a seguir recuerdos de lenalee a veces me encontraba con los recuerdos de cuando era pequeña pero algo en mi me decía que ese era el camino incorrecto y finalmente regresaba uno o dos pasillos, corría, corría por un pasillo y por otro asta que finalmente encontré otro recuerdo que me parresia indicar que llevaba un buen camino además de que me daba un agridulce recuerdo

**_Flash back_**

_-__allen el que puede ver las almas de los akumas – hablo Road – el maestro del milenio me hablo algo sobre ti, eres exorcista por que quieres salvar akumas ¿verdad? – Habla sínica y juguetona al mismo tiempo –por que fuiste maldecido por tu padre adoptivo – al concluir una sonrisa escapo de sus labios al solo pensar en lo que esta apunto de hacer – es por eso que decidí que si tenia que jugar con alguien; ese serias tu _

_La mirada de allen era digna de alguien que no entendía lo que estaba apunto de pasar pero que a su vez presentía algo escalofriante_

_-hey, tu – Road llamo al akuma de azul color y monstruosa forma _

_-¿si? – pregunto el akuma_

_-auto destrucción – se relamió los labios mientras que lenalee, allen, y el akuma estaban en shock por la única y sencilla palabra dicha paro la joven Nohe – paraguas comienza la cuanta regresiva desde 10 – ordeno a aquel que le serbia de asiento flotante _

_- Diez, Rero – comenzó este_

_- Road-sama, por favor – suplicaba el akuma- finalmente conseguí evolucionar, y…Road-sama – el akuma observaba que a Road no le importaba lo que el estaba diciendo_

_- pero que es lo que pretendes ¿-allen_

_-si un akuma es destruido sin inocencia, por ejemplo auto destruyéndose_

_-cinco, Rero_

_-o algo por el estilo, sabias que el alma del akuma es extinguida por materia oscura?- informaba Road – la información callo como bomba en allen_

_**-**tres, Rero_

_- y si eso ocurre no puedes salvarlos verdad? – la ira se apodero de allen y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo con su inocencia en forma cañón para destruir al akuma antes de que este se autodestruyera todo sin escuchar la pedida de lenalee de evitarlo finalmente la explosión de auto destrucción se dio y allen salvado de esta por lenalee se encontraba en shock por lo que su ojo akuma le habia mostrado_

_-jajaja- reía Road como una psicópata y fue cuando el ojo de allen comenzó a lastimarle _

_-maldición por que me detuviste – reto allen lleno de enojo el cual fue disipado pro una bofetada de la peli verde _

_-no es obvio? por que somos amigos? – entre sollozos_

**_Fin del flash back_**

**-**Ahaja ese fue nuestro primer encuentro mi querido allen – ignore el comentario de la voz sin dueño pues

El recuerdo me arrancón una sonrisa ella siempre habia sido incapaz de lastimar a sus amigos y compañeros pero en aquella ocasión lo habia echo solo con una intención la de protegerme

- lenalee – susurre mientras me acariciaba la mejilla que en aquel momento habia abofeteado y que tiempo después besaría

Y así continúe con el camino que por fin habían encontrado correcto después de ello hubo recuerdos como aquella vez que salió a de compras con el Sr. Russell, o cuando ambos fuimos en búsqueda de kanda, esa vez del espadachín que controlaba la inocencia sin ser compatible, cuando le conté sobre mi vida con el maestro y después me encontré con otro recuerdo que por fin me dejaría todo claro

**_Flash back_**

_Descansaban allen, krory y lavi después del arduo trabajo que habia sido ayudar a que el barco desembarcara mas rápido _

_-buen trabajo chicos – una sonriente lenalee_

_-¿lenalee? – allen _

_- déjame ver tu brazo un minuto, allen – lenalee al tiempo que tomaba e brazo inocencia del alvino y levantaba la manga dejando ver el herido brazo_

_-eh ¡tu brazo esta muy malherido – lavi_

_-¿Qué te a pasado? – krory y después allen retira el brazo de las manos de la china _

_- esto, no me duele ni nada – se escusa allen queriendo convencer a sus amigos de que estaba bien – últimamente e combatido con muchos akumas, supongo que a de estar un poco resentido por el esfuerzo_

_-nunca e oído que las armas se resientan –lavi_

_- ¿tal vez por que es tipo parasito? – allen seguía con su escusa_

_- deja de decir tonterías – regaña lavi_

_-tu ojo te obliga a luchar dos veces mas que cualquiera de nosotros – bookman_

_-e estado pensando – lenalee, captando la atención principalmente de allen –tu brazo es terriblemente frágil, ¿verdad, allen-kun? – este se queda sorprendido al ver que lenalee intentaba detener algunas lagrimas_

_-¿lenalee? – la llama _

_- allen la a echo llorar – acusa lavi y allen esta que no se la cree_

_-si, es verdad – bookman_

_-si, es culpa suya – krory_

_-mentira – se escusa _

**_Fin del flash back_**

Por fin encontré la secuencia que hay en este raro laberinto después de cada recuerdo hay un camino con un recuerdo exclusivo de mi querida lenalee y mío

- solo tengo que seguir los recuerdos de nosotros dos – me auto dije y seguí con mi carrera

seguí barios recuerdos mas pero fue cuando llegue un pequeño callejón cuando barias cosas cambiaron primero ese recuerdo que me rompió el corazón el recuerdo de una destrozada lenalee que se culpaba de mi supuesta muerte todo eso que habia ocurrido mientras yo me encontraba en el cuartel asiático

**_Flash back_**

_Un vidrio roto por un puñetazo _

_-es suficiente – lavi habla firme pero molesto –no podíamos hacer nada para ayudar. Luchamos por nuestras vidas la última noche. Hera imposible salvarlo, ¡esto es una guerra¡no podemos ayudar a todos ¡ - gritaba molesto, furioso o tal vez celoso? – Deja ya esa actitud y levántate – mas que pedir ordeno pero en lugar de ello solo salieron lagrimas de por parte de lenalee asiendo que el pelirrojo entrara en razón _

**_Fin del flash back_**

- me e vuelto a equivocar? - me auto pregunte y estuve apunto de irme cuando de nuevo el sonido de la interferencia ahora venia de la pared que no me permitía el paso le mire atento

**_Flash back_**

_Cuando menos se dio cuanta se vio en brazos de un preocupado lavi y barias lagrimas no pudieron evitar salir de sus ojos_

_- lavi, relámete sigo siendo parte de este mundo? – pregunto provocando también lagrimas al peli rojo_

_-tonta – le abrazo fuertemente mientras tanto miranda "curaba" sus heridas _

**_Fin del flash back _**

-ese lavi – la sangre me ardía –como te atreves a hacer algo así -en cuanto salga te matare yo mismo – me auto decía mas que molesto y con un aura muy parecida a la de kanda

-jajaja parece que este es un camino de amor inconcluso – reía Road que se volvía a presentar frente a mi – y con tu mejor amigo el joven bookman –entre risa para mi era masque suficiente el coraje que e habia echo pasar ese recuerdo como para aguantar a Road así que le ignore y continúe como puede hubo recuerdos de cómo llegaron a edo, de la cómica akuma que se habia enamorado de lavi: chomezuke, de sus pelea s antes de que por fin pudiera reencontrarme con ellos:

**_Flash back_**

_Atacar a los eslabones mas débil esa es una de las principales reglas de batalla y el conde la aplicaría en ese momento con lenalee quien al no poder usar su inocencia y aun estar débil emocionalmente era presa fácil._

_Primero entraren su fortaleza de inocencia y después crear esas horribles alucinaciones que le dañaban gravemente y cuando finalmente estuvo frete a frente un largo brazo blanco lo detuvo y que desde un principio le regreso la confianza además de un gran sentimiento de paz a lenalee no pudiendo evitar girar a ver de quien se trataba_

_-bunas tardes, parece que nos encontramos de nuevo allen Walker – saludo el conde, lenalee estaba sorprendida y muy feliz de saber que no estaba muerto su amado compañero_

_-bunas tardes, conde – regreso el saludo allen sin soltarle el brazo para evitar que lanzara su espera de materia oscura_

_-eres una persona muy problemática, cada vez que nos encontramos estas en medio de mi camino_

_-no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a lenalee – impuso allen _

_**-**como quieras, dejare que os reencontréis, cuando os mate, el conde se suelta del agarre de allen y se apresura a soltar una ataque en cuanto el cual fue detenido por allen mas que a tiempo_

_-no dejare que te acerques a lenalee_

_Después hubo otro ataque y otro y otro todos detenidos perfectamente por allen mientras que lenalee no pudiéndose mover de sus labios solo salió una única palabra _

_-allen _

**_Fin del flash back_**

Después el recuerdo termino fue el momento exacto en que lenalee se desmayo

-jamás dejare que te ocurra nada lenalee – susurre, la verdad era una sola estaba cada vez amas preocupado e impotente corrí uno dos "pasillos" sin encontrarme con ninguna clase de recuerdo por lo menos no hasta:

**_Flash back_**

_Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente encontrados primeramente con la dulce mirada del alvino_

_-lenalee- le llamo más que aliviado de verla despertar_

_-allen-kun – mas que afirmación se trataba de una pregunta _

_-si – afirmo ser el – lo siento, perdóname, lenalee – esta se sorprendió de la disculpa que fue dada con una tierna sonrisa _

_-por que te disculpas? – pregunto , provocando la sorpresa del chico – si es por lo de suman…si es por lo de suman, allen-kun tu lo as salvado – pronunciaba al tiempo que acariciaba un mechón de cabello del albino – por eso yo se que su muerte no a sido en vano – todo pareció cambiar a su alrededor, el ambiente, el paisaje se siente como estar en el centro de una nube –me alegro de que hayas salvado su alma – continuaba acariciando su cabello y mejilla – bienvenido allen-kun – con ligeras lagrimas en los ojos_

_-ya he... – toma la mano de lenalee – ya he vuelto, lenalee – también derramando alegres lagrimas_

**_Fin del flash back_**

Continuaba con mi carrera algo dentro de mi me decía que ya estaba mas que cerca mi corazón latía muy rápido vi recuerdos que yo mismo habia vivido, nuestras peleas en el arca nuestro trabajo en equipo para acabar con el akuma nivel 4, nuestro cambio d e orden, diferentes batallas cuando ella… ¿me miraba de lejos?...las veces que nos entorpecíamos intentando hablar de nuestros sentimientos, cuando me salvaba de morir en manos de komui todo finalmente asta llegar a una pared que me daba dos caminos hay me volví a encontrar con Road

-bravo, bravo – aplaudía energética – acabas de llegar a la recta fina, mi querido allen aquí hay dos caminos uno te guiara a tu amada y el otro a una habitación llena de akumas sin alma –elije como mas te convenga

Lo pensé dos segundos a lo mucho y me deje ir por mi instinto así elegí el camino de la derecha que resulto ser un largo túnel en cuanto pase el umbral la puerta desapareció atrás de mi y comenzó un nuevo recuerdo que abarcaba todas las dos pares y el techo de el túnel así iluminándolo completamente

**_Flash back_**

_-lánzala lavi – gritaba allen que se encontraba preso del agarre de un akuma nivel 4 en lo alto de un tejado _

_- pero allen – lavi tenia en sus manos a la crown clown _

_-lavi aselo, lánzala – ordeno allen una vez mas _

_- lavi no lo agás – lenalee con lagrimas en los ojos, ella estaba en el suelo con un malherido krory en las piernas mientras mirada retrocedía las heridas del vampiro _

_-lavi – grito allen _

_- parece ser que no les importas exorcista y ya que no te quien matar ellos yo lo are – el akuma esta apunto de estrangular a allen _

_-allen lo siento – grita lavi que sabia que ocurriría si la crown clown le atravesaba después de todo el también era un Noé la espada le atravesó al igual que el akuma que exploto, allen callo del techo cachado por lavi_

_-allen, hoye allen – le llamaba preocupado -allen estas bien?_

_**-** lo estoy – se levanta lentamente con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y una sombría mirada –gracias a ti bookman- se limpia el hilo de sangre – de no haberme atacado con la crown clown jamás habría podido despertar _

_-tu no eres allen – lavi casi en shock mientras su inter locutor se sacaba sin ningún problema la crown clown de su cuerpo_

_- así es yo soy el noe de su interior – se acerca adonde lenalee, miranda y krory – mi nombre es… - toma la mano de lenalee y hace una reverencia – Nea el catorceavo….el músico – besa la mano de lenalee _

_-tu regrésanos a allen y aléjate de lenalee- grita lavi a quien el noe habia ignorado _

_-lo siento ahora que regrese no me iré y sobre la damisela – la levanta de golpe sin importar el que descansaba en las piernas de la chica, la toma por la cintura y después salta al tejado en donde habia comenzado todo – solo me aseguro de hacerle un favor al chaval que me a dado su cuerpo _

_- a que te refieres que le aras a lenalee-chan – miranda que después de asegurare del bien de krory ahora habia que preocuparse por lenalee_

_-me asegurare que nadie tenga la chica del chaval – contesto este_

_- así que adiosito - el noe salta del tejado dejando entre los exorcistas y ellos el edificio_

_-déjame, déjame - renegaba lenalee intentándose soltar del noe_

_-vamos guarda silencio, le tapa la boca mientras la aprisiona contra la pared para evitar ser vistos por los exorcistas que les buscaban –pero lenalee lo muerde – rayos como te atreviste a morderme _

_-regrésanos a allen - lenalee activa su inocencia _

_- no te atreverás a usarla también dañaras al claval después de todo recuerda que ese es su cuerpo – hablo Nea y lenalee desactivo su inocencia y cabizbaja…_

_- por favor, te lo suplico regrésame a allen, el es una persona muy importante en la vida de muchos, de diferente manera en la de cada uno no se que arriamos si el desaparece – Nea se sorprende de la petición una exorcista le pedía algo_

_- el la vida de varios o en la tuya? – pregunto, lenalee se quedo cayada por unos instantes_

_-Nea dijiste que te llamabas verdad? – Nea asiente con la cabeza – Nea tu eres un traidor para los nohes por que quieres seguir siendo uno por que no te unes a nuestra familia _

_-serias capas de defender al noe que esta en el interior del hombre que amas? – Se acerca a lenalee y amenaza con besarla pero antes lenalee logra pronunciar un sencillo "si",- entonces te lo regreso – Nea la besa y después de unos segundos de beso se separan_

_- ¿lenalee? – un asustado y colorado allen por verse besando a lenalee _

_-allen eres tu que bueno- lenalee con lagrimas de felicidad – gracias Nea - susurra_

**_Fin del flash back_**

Es increíble que le este tan agradecido a un noe y después de ese dia l permito salir por todo un día como agradecimiento.

Una luz se deslumbro al final del túnel por fin habia llegado pero no para ver algo muy agradable mi lenalee estaba en un pedestal con un vestido igual al que Road le habia puesto en nuestra misión en la ciudad rebobinable, estaba bañada en sangre que salía en mayor cantidad de su abdomen

-lenalee – la llame y al hacer esto otro recuerdo comenzó

**_Flash back_**

_Lenalee volteaba a todos lados viendo el hermoso lugar en cierto momento miro allen el cual llevaba su ultimo bocado a la boca tranquilamente…tranquilamente? y solo habia un plato frente a el de seguro habia algún error _

_- allen que es todo esto? _

_- solo una linda cena para ti quería darte algo especial el dia de hoy y ellas me ayudaron además también lo hice para que se animara – sonríe allen _

_- se animara? – a la mete de lenalee llego la imagen de una sonriente melody – te refieres a melody? _

_- así es, ella a estado algo triste desde que se marcho lavi y creí que si les pedía ayuda se le olvidaría estar triste y se alegraría con la noticia _

_- si supongo que esta mas feliz… pero que noticia? _

_Allen se levanta y da la vuelta a la mesa parándose frente a lenalee la toma de la mano y sonríe _

_- se supone que diría algunas cosas románticas pero la verdad es que no se que decirte – se arrodilla frente a ella – así que quisieras compartir tu vida con migo? – dice poniéndole el anillo_

_-allen – lenalee muy emocionada – claro – y se le pega allen del cuello – que feliz soy_

_- yo más – le da un beso_

_**Fin del flash back**_

- así que su sentimiento mas importante es el de la felicidad que cursi – Road

-Road ya jugué como querías contigo ahora sácanos de aquí – le pedí en tono firme tan firme que s puedo haber confundido con una orden

- lo se, lo se después de todo ya tengo lo que necesitaba – Road desaparece y lenalee comenzaba a moverse lentamente

-lenalee – le llame

-allen, que bueno que estas aquí así te podre ver en caso de que yo… - la calle con un beso no quería escuchar esa palabra no dejaría que eso ocurriera

- no te pasara nada – le dije y ella se quedo dormida en mis brazos todo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a brillar y pronto me vi en el parque

-brote de habas – llamo kanda que no estaba muy lejos de mi y con roe en brazos al parecer el habia logrado salir antes que yo peor aun faltaba lavi

**Continuara….**

-listo – lirio abre la puerta de la celda y junto a miranda salen pero no caminan ni medio metro cuando ya tienen a un policía enfrente

-iban a algún lado – policía

- no realmente no – las dos se meten a la celda y están como si nada

- pues que mal por que ya están libres – aparece Dante ((mas informes en escuela para otakus))

-amor – miranda

-nii-san- lirio

- su joven amigo y yo ya arreglamos su problema – un mujer de edad madura

- tía – lirio

- si que salgan hay y firmen esto – la mujer le enseña los papeles a las chicas….


	21. LABERINTO AÑORANZA

**-que genial que nos sacaron –miranda abrasada a Dante**

**- si bueno fue difícil y entre tu tía y yo lo logramos – voltea a mirar a lirio – además ese lugar no era como para ustedes **

**- solo hay dos problemas –lirio**

**- bueno estoy de acuerdo con el problema de que no nos podemos a acercar a 3 kilómetros de la… pero cual es el otro? – miranda**

**- el del regaño que me dará mi tía T_T –lirio observa a su derecha en donde esta la mujer parada a un lado de un auto – nos vemos en el instituto – se va cabizbaja **

**-adiós – los dos algo preocupados **

**- bueno en lo que mi hermanita es regañada lean el capi – Dante y miranda asiente**

_**Laberinto –añoranza**_

Lavi PoV

Al igual que yu y allen entre por la puerta que estaba frete a mi y ahora me veía corriendo por el confuso laberinto teniendo que soportar al parlanchín paraguas que no me dejaba no por un momento

**Flash back**

_Lavi se gira después de ver que la puerta a sus espaldas habia desaparecido_

_- encuentra a tu novia bookman y podrán salir lero (como lero siempre dice su nombre al final de cada frase no diré quien dice el dialogo por que se deduce a simple vista)_

_- bien – lavi activa su martillo – crese, crese, crese – el martillo crese al punto de estampar a lavi en un ¿techo?_

_- no puede hacer trampa hay un techo que impide que salten los muros o escapen lero_

_- rayos- lavi se levanta algo adolorido por el golpe cuando frete el comenzó a correr el primer recuerdo_

_**Flash back**_

_Están un par de pequeñas niñas de no mas de 5 años, blanca tez, ojos verdes, cabello verde agua una lo lleva a la altura del hombro mientras que la otra mucho mas largo y sujeto en dos colitas, sentadas en la gran sala de una mansión _

_- crees que mama este bien? – se aventuro la de cabello corto a preguntarle a su gemela, esta bestia un lindo vestidito digno de muñeca de porcelana _

_- seguro mama es muy fuerte – contesto la de cabello largo con una sonrisa falsa, ella llevaba un traje de para montar _

_- no tienes que mentirme sabes que con migo no puede melody – hablo con lagrimas en los ojos – incluso tu sabes que mamá esta muy mal y que a lo mejor ella no…ella no y estallo en llanto _

_- cálmate angelina, no llores – la pequeña melody abraza a su hermana pero a pesar de que le pedía que no llorara ella a su vez también lloraba _

_Y un tercer llanto se les unió proveniente de una de las recamaras que habia en el segundo piso y llamando su atención ambas corrieron como pudieron a la habitación y al llegar a esta la puerta se abrió y salió un hombre viejo con una bata blanca _

_- que bien señoritas justamente y iba a pedir que les llamaran vengan – el hombre les abrió paso para que entraran en la habitación _

_En la cama se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello verde agua tan largo que algunos mechones caían por los bordes de la cama, su semblante parecía cansado e incluso con algo de dolor, sentado a un lado de la cama un hombre de edad media cabello rubio y de traje se hundía en una mirada llena de tristeza y dolor que cambio a l ver entrar a sus dos hijas _

_- melody, angelina acérquense por favor mis queridas hijas – pidió con una débil pero dulce vos la madre y las pequeñas corrieron a donde su madre entre llanto – díganme por que lloran si ahora son hermanas mayores? – la enfermera que estaba parada a un lado del hombre se acerco mostrando a una pequeña bebe de chapetedas mejillas y con unos mechones rubios a las niñas_

_- yo no quiero una hermana si eso me quita a mi mamá – lloraba melody mientras se hundía entre las sabanas del lecho_

_- no digas eso hija, déjame ver tu lindo rostro y explícame por que dices cosas tan feas _

_-el otro dia escuche al doctor decir que era mamá o el bebe y mamá dijo que primero era el bebe - estallo en llanto mientras que el padre y el doctor estaban casi en shock por enterarse que esa conversación habia sido escuchada, la enfermera observaba con ojos llorosos el como la gemela se habia unido al llanto y la madre solo sonreía cálidamente se enderezo un poco y abrazo las niñas_

_- no lloren por favor, escúcheme quiero pedirles un favor a ambas – las pequeñas cesaron el llanto y con llorosos ojos observaban a su mamá - angelina, hoja tu eres una chica llena de sabiduría la nica que sabe cuando melody miente, hija quiero que guíes a tus hermanas de la manera que solo tu sabes hacerlo – la pequeña asintió limpiando sus lagrimas – melody mi quería y testaruda melody – la mujer extendiendo su mano asta el cajón de su buro y saco de le una pequeña cajita – esto tenia pensado regalártelo cuidando fuera tu baile de presentación pero te lo daré a hora, prométeme que cuidaras siempre de tus hermanas y de tu padre – no muy convencida también sintió , la madre se volvió a recostar – estoy algo cansada pero quisiera que me cantaran como solo ustedes saben _

_Las pequeñas comenzaron a cantar una angelical melodía que contaba la historia de dos hermanas que se volvían una sola _

_- angelina, mi hija un verdadero ángel en la tierra, melody la que siempre entonaba melodiosa incluso el llanto…ahora vayan al jardín que las rosas no florecerán si no las cuidas – se dirigió a angelina – y ya es hora d u cabalgata me equivoco? – Se dirigió a melody – yo las alcanzare después, ahora estoy algo cansada – y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios dio su ultimo suspiro _

_- mamá – ambas, pero enseguida fueron sacadas de la habitación por la enfermera – mamá lloraba angelina en la puerta y melody a su vez abri9o la cajita encontrando en ella un par de coleteros con una clave de sol_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Lavi se mostraba incrédulo de lo que habia visto le era imposible el pensar que melody avía vivido algo como eso

- así que perdió a su madre, debió de ser algo muy grabe para que muriera para salvar a su bebe lero – este estaba a un lado del cabizbajo lavi- que tontería lero

- tu calla tu no sabes nada paraguas tonto – lavi tomo a lero y lo lanzo tan fuerte como pudo y después comenzó a correr

**Fin del flash back**

Y aun continuo corriendo por este laberinto de recuerdos, viendo el pasado de melody y descubriendo cosas que jamás me habría de imaginar como el echo de que habia sido un gran problema el día que habia decidido unirse a la orden

**Flash back**

_-siempre estas fura y nos dejas solas – grito una pequeña melody de 6 años a el hombre que estaba apunto de salir con una maleta en mano – lo haces desde que mamá murió, nosotras no tenemos la culpa -la pequeña no continuo su protesta pues fue callada por una bofetada _

_- no hables de eso, esta prohibido me entiendes prohibido – el padre _

_- tal vez tu si pero yo no quiero olvidar a mi mamá y si quieres vete y no regreses ya da lo mismo si eta aquí o no – y salió corriendo por un momento el padre no supo que hacer pero después salió detrás de su hija quien ya llevaba carrera avanzada solo se recargo en el marco de la puerta dejándose caer de rodillas _

_La pequeña corrió por arios caminos encontrando al final a un hombre __viejo este le sonríe le indica que se a ser que a el, ella retrocede el se acerca mas y se convierte en un akuma la niña cae al suelo del susto y el akuma se destruye y cuando se disipa la nueve de humo aparece kloud _Laú Shimin _se transforma de su feroz forma a la del lindo monito y se sube al hombro de Nine esta le muestra un trozo de inocencia que brillaba _

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::._

_- Como que te marchas?- el hombre rubio no entendía del todo a su pequeña hija quien se encontraba junto a la puerta con una maleta en mano _

_- me macho, e descubierto mi camino y lo pienso seguir sin importar lo que me digas – tomo la maleta y se apresuro a cruzar la puerta afuera de la gran mansión le esperaba kloud _

_**Fin del flash back**_

- tu siempre tan decidida, tan segura de lo que haces – no pude evitar sonreír a ente ese pensamiento pero fue entonces cuando me vi en una bifurcación y también frete a lero

- creí que avías desaparecido – me aventure a juga un poco con le paraguas

- me lanzaste fuerte pero no como para desacerté e mi exorcista lero - el paraguas se acerco a mi queriendo mostrarse imponente cosa que claro para un paraguas no es fácil, lo ignore y vi los dos caminos – elige lero, elige, lero

De repente a la derecha comenzó un recuerdo en la blanca pared

**Flash back**

_-vamos melody no has avanzado nada desde ayer con tu puntería – kloud que veía a una melody de 9 años lanzar cuchillos y flechas a algunos blancos al tiempo que esquivaba ataques de __Laú Shimin __esta lanza tres flechas a la vez dando cada una en tres blancos y luego esquiva un ataque de __Laú Shimin __se gira y lanza 4 cuchillos en diferentes direcciones dando en cada blanco y cuando esta apunto de lanzar el ultimo __Laú Shimin __la derriba _

_- de nuevo te falto el ultimo – Kloud le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- ahora son blancos estáticos pero pronto serán en movimiento y estos te atacaran _

_- lo siento lo volveré a hacer – pero cuando esta apunto de dar un paso se cae_

_- tienes dos días sin parar descansa que hay que continuar el camino a la orden – Kloud le da unas palmadas en la espalda y melody solo se recarga en un árbol de junto si ropa esta toda rasgada, llena de tierra y sangre pero no le importaba ahora lo que le agravaba el echo de poder dormir un poco_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Como ya habia dicho siempre muy decidida de si misma dispuesta a lograr lo que se propone cuate lo que cueste

Pero como termino el recuerdo del lado izquierdo también comenzó otro

**Flash back**

_Esta melody (de 11 años) subiendo el gran acantilado de la orden _

_- un poco mas – ve la el final del acantilado y se agarra de una piedra para poder subir el ultimo empujón pero la piedra se zafa y esta apunto de caer, pero es tomada por una mano que la ayuda a subir- sensei?_

_- por que no usaste el elevador? – pregunta Kloud mientras se levanta y después melody_

_-usted solo me dijo adelántate pero jamás me dijo que habia n elevador – melody reniega mientras su sensei se para frete a la gran puerta _

_- general nine Kloud y... – el guardián de la puerta observa a la chuca que habia retrocedido al ver que la puerta no solo tenia rostro sino que hablaba_

_-melody song una usuario completamente segura – respondió la general_

_- bien puertas ábranse- y con su voz llena de eco las puertas se abrieron Kloud entro en el lugar y no muy segura le siguió melody caminado por barios pasillos y entre admirar el lugar se perdió_

_- ahora a donde rayos tengo que ir – en eso vio que pasaban un par de chicos de aproximadamente su edad_

_- Rose suéltame ya no siento el brazo – se quejaba el chico_

_- no te suelto por que te escaparas y te encerraras en tu habitación – responde la chica_

_- oigan ustedes pueden ayudarme?- pregunta melody acercándose a la pareja – venia con la general Kloud y bueno me perdí – ríe un poco de la vergüenza_

_- tsk es tu problema – responde kanda_

_- yu no seas tan malo solo hay que llevarla con komui-san – responde rose – perdónalo así es siempre pero la verdad es muy lindo – le sonríe mientras kanda pone cara aun peor – el es yu kanda – le susurra y melody asiente – y yo soy rose kanda- melody estaba apunto de hablar cuando la llamaron_

_- melody-san – la llama una chica de largo cabello negro sujeto en dos coletas – te estábamos buscando _

_- lo siento me perdí_

_-lenalee-chan hola – saluda rose_

_- hola rose que bueno que ya regresaron de su misión, mi nombre es lenalee lee soy la secretaria del supervisor_

_- un gusto yo soy melody song pero creo que eso ya lo sabias _

_- bueno me enviaron a buscarte para enseñarte el lugar y llevarte con el supervisor _

_- estas ocupada así que te dejamos – rose se despide y se marcha junto con kanda, melody solo se despide con la mano_

_-se llevan muy bien los hermanos –_

_- hermanos? Ellos no lo son – lenalee_

_-pro ella dijo que se apellidaba kanda igual que el – melody muy confundida_

_- jejeje eso es por que rose acostumbra usar el apellido de kanda – lenalee comienza a caminar_

_- Su apellido como si estuvieran…. – no termino la oración pues lenalee ya asentía con la cabeza exclamando que melody habia adivinado que rose lo hacia como si ella y kanda fueran pareja -parece que vivir aquí será divertido – sonríe _

_**Fin del flash back**_

Por que camino ir? Esa era la gran incógnita pero por que me hago tanto lio soy un bookman y debo de aprovechar eso así intente concentrarme en decidir un camino pero me era imposible como concentrarse si la idea de que cada segundo melody estaba peor, la duda de cómo les iría a allen y yu y ese maldito paraguas que no debajo de hablar

- sentimiento lero, sentimiento lero, sentimiento lero – repetía una y otra vez me volvía loco

- ya cállate de una vez – le grite pero en eso lo entendí todo tenia que encontrar un sentimiento en melody – ella era siempre muy ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor asta que – todos los recuerdos que habia visto me llevaron a tomar mi decisión – ella entro a la orden – y sin mas continúe mi carrera tomando el camino de la izquierda

Corrí barios pasillos encontrándome con recuerdos de cómo molestaba a yu, el como se habia logrado llevar a la maravilla con lenalee y sus entrenamientos y así continúe encontrándome con recuerdos como:

**Flash back**

_-lenalee-chan debes de enseñarme a hacer el café igual que tu cuando sales de misión komui-san esta insoportable si no bebé tu café – una melody de 16 años melody caminaba a un lado de lenalee con una charola de café para la sección científica_

_- aunque lo prepararas igual mi hermano aun aria su berrinche – ríe lenalee_

_- si supongo que tienes razón – también ríe melody pero en eso pasa un muy mal encarad kanda –por cierto dime tu sabes algo del por que mandaron a una larga misión a Rose, me preocupa mucho después de todo solo hay que ver como han regresado tu y tu grupo_

_- mi hermano dijo que ella se encargaría de infiltrarse y descubrir a las personas que les vende almas al conde – ambas observan al japonés irse muy enojado- la verdad es que tienes razón cada ves mas duro _

_- como puede haber personas así – continuaron su camino cayadas hasta finalmente llegar a la oficina del supervisor de la cual salen un hombre viejo con un raro peinado y los ojos pintado acompañado de un chico peli rojo con un parche_

_- chicas hola les presento a nuestros nuevos miembros – komui-ellas son mi hermana lenalee le y melody song_

_-un gusto yo no tengo nombre pero me pueden decir bookman_

_- strike –lavi ase a un lado a bookman y ve a las chicas con su ojito en forma de corazón_

_- oye para tu tren si crees que por que eres el nuevo te vamos a tratar lindo y a mimar olvídate por completo – melody y lavi se l e van los ánimos al suelo_

_-muy bien echo song-san – bookman – así hay que tratar a este irrespetuoso_

_- agradezco el alago pero solo dígame melody _

_**Fin del flash back **_

- el dia en que nos conocimos -desde ese momento ella fue la única que me trataba jajaja me atrevería a decir que como yo trataba (y sigo tratando) a yu – pero todo comenzó con mi llegada desde ese momento se comenzó a cavar un profundo hoyo que ahora parece no tener fondo- me detuve por un momento pensando en eso justamente no supe cuanto me mantuve así asta que escuche una pequeña risita y levante la vista para encontrarme con la pequeña melody de 6 años que me miraba seriamente y después se echo a correr- oye espera – y no se por que pero la seguí por barios caminos – creo que solo me e perdido mas - y frete a mi comenzó otro recuerdo mas

**Flash back**

_Un campo de batalla a su alrededor yacían los cuerpos de sus compañeras ella a su vez también se encontraba en deplorable situación incapaz de moverse y en un charco de sangre, frete a ella Road y la inocencia que yacía dentro de su arco ahora roto_

_- melody – grita Kloud que era alejada por un akuma nivel tres para que no interfiriera_

_-después de destruir tu inocencia te permitiré vivir si te conviertes en una de mis muñecas – Road con su clásico tono juguetón y macabro_

_-nunca – melody se arrastraba intentando alcanzar su inocencia dejado un rastro de sangre detrás de ella _

_-pues ni modo – y Road pone su pie sobre la inocencia, melody se sigue estirando para_ _alcanzarla_

_-melody huye – Kloud por fin habia podido deshacerse del akuma y se dirigía a donde su ultima alumna pero la segó un gran resplandor cuando este se disipo solo se encontraba una aturdida Road_

_- que ocurrió donde están las exorcistas – mira a todos lados – no es justo no pude destruir su inocencia – ase berrinche_

_Mientras que Kloud ya se encontraba lejos sobre _Lau Shimin _Y con melody en brazos esta sangraba gravemente peor tenia una resplandeciente flecha de color plata y adornos rojos en sus manos y se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello_

_- su inocencia evoluciono cuando obtuvo sangre de ella_

**Flash back**

_Se ve como en el m omento exacto en el que Road esta apunto de poner fuerza sobre la inocencia melody la logra alcanzar pero su mano esta llena de sangre_

_-por favor no desaparezcas- melody y su sangre escurre por la inocencia provocando el gran resplandor que Kloud aprovecha para tomar a la chica y escapar_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_-estoy segura que no será la única ocasión que veamos esto – Kloud _

_En la orden:_

_- esta en coma no sabemos cuanto tardara en despertar y ya mandaron a examinar su flecha – un doctor hablando con Kloud_

_- allen y los demás vuelven – se comenzó a escuchar en toda la orden – regresan de Edo_

**Fin del flash back**

- acaso te quedaras hay? – escuche una vocecita detrás mío y me gire para poder ver de nuevo a la chibi melody y después se volvió a echar a correr mientras la seguía vi recuerdos de cómo despertó en el coma, su reacción al saber que su inocencia estaba atorada en un momento intermedio de la inocencia cristal y la normal, el tiempo que se tardo en acoplar a su nueva inocencia , su marcha ante la orden de buscar nidos akuma finalmente la vi dar vuelta en una bifurcación y me vi frete a dos puertas y de nuevo con lero pero la chibi melody ya no estaba

- elije bookman una te llevara con tu novia y la otra a tu muerte lero

Elegir, solo hay una oportunidad así que tengo que elegir muy bien -la vez pasada fue izquierda tal vez esta vez sea…- me incline asía la puerta de la derecha

- tu que haces aquí lero– se queja el paraguas llamando mi atención así gire a la puerta de la izquierda -chibi melody – esta atravesó la puerta y así supe que esa era la que tenia que cruzar redirigí mi destino y entre por la puerta de la izquierda

-no es justo la chiquilla lo esta guiando – chilla lero

Entre a un túnel en donde todo estaba realmente oscuro

-chibi melody – llame y fue cuando la vi como caminaba por el túnel sin prestarme atención así corrí siguiéndola y un nuevo recuerdo comenzó

**Flash back**

Estamos en la habitación de melody en donde esta comía y era observada por komui

- yo… - komui la mira esperanzado a que hable – yo quiero hablar pero… cuando lo intento no se que decir solo he pensado en mi he sido muy egoísta - comienza a llorar

- hey no hagas eso te dañaras – se levanta komui y da la vuelta la mesa para después poner sus manos en los hombro de la chica la cual en cuanto lo siente se abraza a el – que tal un simple gracias – le dice abrazándola – sin importar que les digas ellos estarán felices de volverte a escuchar

Melody levanta la vista para pode r ver a komui a los ojos quien le sonríe

- tengo una encantadora idea para que te disculpes – komui se cerca a su oído y le surra algunas ocas – crees poderlo hacer? – melody asiente

El recuerdo se corta ya ahora estamos en el gran salón

- ahora melody tu sorpresa antes de que el doctor suba – komui viendo que el doctor de la orden se acercaba entre la muchedumbre, melody le dio la señal a una joven del departamento científico y esta comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía en una guitarra y melody comienza a cantar

Ah, una hermosa canción de amor nunca cambia

Por favor, sigue cantándomela

Todos están encantados y algo sorprendidos por la bella sorpresa que era una canción en tan angelical voz

Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir

Hasta el final del tiempo

Oh hermosa persona

Por favor, abrázame para siempre

Todos estaban agradando el ritmo de la canción y habían comenzado a bailar las parejas que habia en toda la orden se miraban enamorados o simplemente se abrazaban

- melody canta - gritaban los amigos de la chica que eran no solo los que estaban en primera fila sino que también los más emocionados

Siempre me dices que me amas

Usando palabras difíciles

Inicialmente era una interrogante en mi cabeza

¿Porque tus palabras eran tan filosóficas?

Pero luego hablamos y ahora te puedo entender mejor

A lavi le habia parecido que eso se lo habia cantado a el y todo giraba a eso pues la mirada fija en el y la angelical sonrisa dirigida claramente a el

- wow lavi-san la traes de un ala – comenzaron a molestar al pelirrojo buscadores y científicos todos clamando que melody cantaba para el mientras que sus únicas palabras eran

- se equivocan es su imaginación – intentaba deshacerse de esos molestos comentarios aunque su corazón esperaba que todo eso fuese verdad

- melody tu realmente? – pensó rose muy preocupada cuando recibió un jalón por parte de otra exorcista que ya llevaba a lenalee y miranda del brazo

- vamos rose-san – le sonríe agitando su pandero (no se de donde lo saco) y se lleva a rose al escenario. Miranda, lenalee y rose se quedaron con melody y la otra chica se encargo de hacer el acompañamiento a la guitarra

- canten – grita allen al ver a todas sus amigas y novia en el escenario

Con constantes suspiros me diste

Un colorido mensaje de amor

Y no te preocupes porque creo

En lo que me estas diciendo

Miranda se animo a cantar un poco pero al acabar la estrofa se desmayo en seguida fue llevada a asistencia medica por algunos chicos que habían quedados prendados de la increíblemente linda voz de miranda al micrófono y en cuando se la llevaron las 3 cantaron un coro

Ah, una hermosa canción de amor nunca cambia

Por favor, sigue cantándomela

Y después regresó el micrófono a melody

Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir

Hasta el final del tiempo

Oh hermosa persona

Por favor, abrázame para siempre

Melody dejo de cantar mientras miraba a lenalee que no sabia mu ben que hacer pero aun así y con un notorio sonrojo

No te fuerces en hacer esa cara rara de póker

Tu cara inocente esta bien

Lo importante es que nunca

Dejes esa parte de mí

Este pequeño corazón mío esta lleno con pensamientos de ti

Y no te preocupes porque creo en lo que estas diciendo

Confió completamente en ti

Sonrojo que después se vio en allen que oía atento la letra que le quedaba como guante canto al principio un poco mal pero al final se habia acoplado perfectamente al ritmo de lo que ya parecía un concierto pero al acabar de cantar lenalee y allen se miraban enamorados lo que no le pareció a komui el cual saco un komurin que raramente parecía guardia de seguridad y comenzó a perseguir a allen

Ah, una canción de amor que se repite infinitamente

Cantada por la voz que amo

Por favor, siempre tráeme la melodía

Cuando mire hacia atrás

Quiero que siempre estés ahí

Ho hermosa persona,

Siempre quédate a mi lado

Rose se habia esperado para cantar justamente esa estrofa mientras miraba coquetamente a kanda el cual se asía el desentendido y miraba a los de a su alrededor con una asesina mirada para que no lisiaran ningún cometario para finalmente sonreír tiernamente? ¿Mirando a SU chica

No dejes de cantar esa canción de amor

Deja que la melodía continúe siempre

Por favor sigue cantándomela

Era increíble lo que ahora se escuchaba y veía lavi, allen y kanda habían subido al escenario (obligados debo decir…cofkomuicof) ye interrumpiendo a las chicas cantaron un poco algo desafinados pero no importaba pues nadie lo habia notado

Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir

Hasta el fin de los tiempos

Toma estos sentimientos que

Han sido llenados con mi amor

Continuaron las chicas mirando los coquetamente a lo que todos chiflaron y comenzaron a gritar el clásico "beso" "beso"

Una hermosa canción de amor nunca cambia

Por favor, sigue cantándomela

Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir

Hasta el fin del tiempo

Primero vemos a allen y lenalee entonando juntos mirándose uno al otro muy enamorados, después a un kanda que intentaba parecer frío como siempre pero aun sí se veía su felicidad en los ojos que solo miraban a rose que cantaba con todo entusiasmo y finalmente lavi que volteaba al lado contrario a donde estaba melody pero aun así se veía un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que melody cantaba sonriente parada justo a un lado de lavi

Ho hermosa persona

Por favor abrásame para siempre

Entonan los 6 al mismo tiempo concluyendo la canción a la cual todos aplaudieron, chiflaron y demás

**Fin del flash back**

Ignoraba el recuerdo pues en mi mente corría otro que me asía sentir realmente mal

**Flash back**

- melody- la llamo

- lavi eso fue genial jamás pensé que pudieras cantar tan bien – melody muy emocionada – me parece aun escucharnos cantar

"_escucharnos" eso le habia parecido un ella y el?...no estaba alucinando también…habían cantado otros_

- si, así lo fue – contesto con una melancólica sonrisa

- algún día hay que volverlo a hacer no lo crees? –

- si, supongo que a lenalee le agradara y para miranda un suelo de hule espuma para cuando se desmaye – contesto con risa burlona

- no – negó con la cabeza – te equivocas me refiero a tu y yo cantando nada mas – una sincera sonrisa y esos ojos verdes que le hipnotizaron lo habia invitado a el solo a el eso le habia provocado palpitaciones y un sonrojo

- no te hagas ilusiones quita esa cara de hentai – le dice melody juguetonamente

-melody yo tengo que decirte algo –no estaba seguro pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo y la media noche se acercaba y con ella su limite de tiempo

- he? La verdad es que yo también pero dime – melody

- no habla tu primero lo mío puede esperar – miente por que sabe que tal vez lo que le diga sea lo ultimo que le dirá

Melody se acerca a el juega un poco con uno de los mechones del rojo cabello del chico para después abrazarlo permitiendo algunos seductores roses entre ambos lavi no podía crear lo que ocurría que era eso que sentía que era lo que habia melody pero todo llego de golpe en dos palabras susurradas a su oído

- te amo – dijo y después se separo de el mirándolo con una sonrisa que se desvanece ante el triste semblante del chico – no quiero una respuesta me basta con decírtelo así que no pongas esa cara – dice intentando elevar el animo del chico

- no puedo, no voy a ser yo quien te robe esa sonrisa de tu rostro - pensó. Y así se acerco a ella – perdóname - acaricia su mejilla y después le da un beso en la frente –adiós – le susurra en el oído y le da la espalda saliendo del gran salón

- lavi que ocurre por que adiós adonde vas? – melody caminando asía donde el – lavi

- detente – ordeno una voz detrás de ella – detente melody – se trataba de rose que salía d su escondite – t das cuanta de lo que significa esto? – pregunta rose dirigiéndose a lavi que no volteaba

- rose que ocurre? De que hablan? – melody exigía respuestas pero estas no eran dadas

- si lo se – lavi

- estas seguro aun hay tiempo – rose

- si lo estoy – y siguió con su camino

- lavi – lo llamo melody quería darse la vuelta pero ya no podía ya lo habia decidido la voz de la chica llamándolo lo destrozaba por dentro

- todo estará bien te lo prometo – le dijo saliendo de la habitación – rose podrías encargarte?

- lo are – le contesta

- rose exijo una explicación – melody la miraba seria

- claro te la daré – le sonríe

**El reloj marca cuatro minutos antes de las doce**

Se a lavi en su habitación con una maleta en sobre su cama toma el porta retratos acaricia la parte de la foto donde esta melody y después la deja sobre el buro cierra la maleta y sale de la habitación mientras Rose esta ablando con melody y a cada palabra de la chica el semblante de esta muestra tristeza y confusión finalmente estalla en llanto y sale corriendo de la habitación rose solo la ve alejarse

**El reloj marca tres minutos antes de las doce**

Lavi esta apunto de salir de la orden cuando se topa con kanda lavi sonríe y le dice algunas coas y después sigue con su camino.

Se ve a melody correr a todo lo que sus piernas le permiten con rumbo a la puerta de la orden y lagrimas en los ojos

**El reloj marca dos minutos antes de las doce**

Lavi sale de la orden encontrándose con un carruaje que le espera y junto a el komui se despide de este y sube al carruaje el cual arranca enseguida justo después se abre de par en par la puerta de la orden

- lavi- grita melody entre jadeos y este alcanza a oírla y mira por la ventana trasera del carruaje – lavi no me importa...me oyes no me importa - grita aun mas fuerte las palabras alcanzaron a llegar a lavi las cuales le sorprendieron sonríe cálidamente

- perdóname por favor – y regresa la vista al frente

- no te bayas – comienza a llorar desesperada

- melody no hagas eso sus cuerdas vocales – komui

- no me importa, no me importa, ese estúpido como puedo pensar que me importaría algo tan tonto como la reglas de los bookman es un completo idiota - no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que estallar en llanto

Fin del flash back

Al tiempo que el recuerdo que corría por las paredes de túnel termino vi el final de este y hay me esperaba la chibi melody la que solo me sonrió y se convirtió en lucecitas que se hicieron parte de mi melody que estaba sobre un pedestal muy mal herida enseguida corrí asía ella pero en cuanto la toque un recuerdo mas comenzó en las 4 paredes

**Flash back**

_Melody se escabullía en la orden sin que komui la viera pero al pasar junto a la habitación de lavi una extraña sensación, la verdad era que habia estado evitando pasar por esa habitación durante un largo tiempo pero ahora que estaba hay miro detenidamente se acerco y tomo la perilla y la giro al principio creyó que eta no se abriría pero fue todo lo contrario _

_- esta abierta – susurro impresiona cuando escucha la voz de komui y simplemente reacciono a entrar en la habitación para que este no la encontrara – a faltado poco – suspira al escuchar que la voz del chino se alejaba .miro a su alrededor no habia nada todo estaba vacio pero en eso noto u objeto sobre la cama se acerco y lo tomo sacudió el polvo que lo cubría – un libro? – lo abre descubriendo la verdad de este – no, es un porta retratos – observa la foto por unos momentos al principio le impresionan e incluso conmueven las fotografías pero después un triste sentimiento la inunda – lavi si tu dejaste esto…quiere decir que realmente no piensas regresar – piensa cuando escucha que se abre la puerta melody solo atina a esconder detrás de ella el porta retratos y girarse para ver quien era _

_-sabia que vendrías algún día aquí _

_- lo sabias? A que te refieres y que haces tu aquí kanda? –melody_

_-cumplo una simple promesa _

_- promesa?_

_- el me pidió que te digiera que lo podías conservar si te placía - melody comprendió que el hablaba del porta retratos – también dijo otra cosa…_

_**Flash back **_

_Lavi camina con su maleta en la mano asía la salida de la orden cuando se topa frente a frente a kanda _

_- realmente te piensas marchar después de lo que ella izo? –kanda_

_- es lo mejor aunque no quisiera – lavi algo triste – yu puedo pedirte un favor? – Lavi hace una pausa peo al no ver una negativa del japonés continua – quisiera pedirte que cuides de melody y rose por mi no se que haría si le pasara algo a una de las dos por eso te pido o solo que las cuides sino que me perdones por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar _

_- así que ya confías en mi para dejarme solo con rose y no solo sino también me encomienda a tu chica – kanda con una sonrisa burlona que no tenia otro objeto mas que el de molestar a lavi para que este se animara un poco_

_- jajaja – rio lavi al notar las intenciones de kanda –así es __**yuuu**__ – remarca el nombre del pelinegro – confío en que estará rose bien a tu lado y que cuidaras a mi chica – camina hacia la puerta – por cierto si la llegas a ver en mi habitación dile que lo puede conservar si le place – y sale de la orden _

_**Fin del flash back**_

_-su…chica? –melody se sonroja_

_- solo tenia que decirte eso – y sale de la habitación _

_-gracias kanda – sonríe y abras el porta retratos – prometo no ser una carga para ti ni paran nadie – pero kanda ya habia abandonado la habitación_

**Fin del flash back**

- sabia que podía confiar en ti yu – sonreí un poco

- añoranza que triste – era Road que aparecía flotando sobre lero

- que quieres?

- solo curioseaba, como tus amigos ya salieron de sus laberintos y lero me dijo que lo atormentabas pues vine a ver – reía sínicamente – pero aquí también a acabado todo así que adiós – y desaprecio pero en ese momento melody comenzó a moverse

-lavi – estiro su mano para acariciar mi mejilla yo tome su mano para que permaneciera hay – regresaste

- regrese por ti –vi un lindo brillo en sus ojos pero se veía cansada el sangrado era cerio -ahora no te esfuerces regresaremos a casa – bese su frete y todo a mi alrededor brillo cegadoramente

**Continuara….**

**Aparece lirio lavando un auto**

- Hola pues ese fue el capi espero que les haya gustado, como habrán notado ya acabo la operación robar derechos de autor así que de aquí en adelante el pie y encabezado de pagina solo corresponderá a comentario, aclaraciones y coas así

- sigue tallando – la tía de lirio le grita desde una silla plegable con una limonada

- no se por que me ase lavarlo si lo acaba de sacar del car wash ¬¬


	22. LABERINTOAMOR

**Hola, en esta ocasión les traigo el ultimo capitulo con el tema "laberinto" debo de darles la advertencia para los que no acostumbran "groserías" ((se que a algunos les parecerá nada, mas para otros sean mucho no lo se de cualquier manera intentare no poner nada fuerte)) que tratándose de kanda yu habrá algunas palabras no muy corteses…pues comenzamos**

_*****laberinto – amor*****_

PoV kanda

Como rayos se dejo atrapar, si tan solo hubiese echo caso a que se quedara en la orden, pero no!...tenia que salir con su "no yu…nosotras somos antes que otra cosa exorcistas y vuestras chicas, piénsenlo así, ocupamos unos momentos para nosotras" carajo que no podía hacerme caso en una sola ocasión siempre se ase lo que ella quiere, si….

-si tan solo no fuera ella? – un voz interrumpió mis pensamientos no era otro sino el rarito nohe – así son las chicas pero uno no puede vivir sin ellas – me daba asco su acaramelada voz y esos modismos que utilizaba

-quítate de mi camino – lo pase de largo sin prestarle atención alguna y comencé a recorrer ese lugar...alguna vez pensaron en como era la mente de un bookman? Créanme que es un maldito enredo ir y venir todos los recuerdos con los que me topaba era de ella en ese endemoniado lugar lleno de libros y registros siempre monitoreando su avance y control de "eso"

**Flash back**

_-honko-sama inténtelo de nuevo por favor – hablaba un hombre joven con un porta papeles en una mano y una pluma en la otra _

_Mientras que una pequeña rose se encontraba parada frete a un espantapájaros que se caía a pedazos y contaba con barias partes muy quemadas, ella asintió a la petición y serró sus ojitos concentrándose en el espantapájaros y de repente todo se nublo y un único y solo rayo cayo en el espantapájaros asiéndolo arder en llamas en seguida, algunas personas se acercaron con extintores a apagar el fuego_

_-muy bien honko-sama – el hombre se limito a anotar algunas cosas as nadie se percato de que honko/rose se tambaleaba en su lugar - eso será todo por hoy – el joven levanto la vista de sus papeles observando como la niña de apenas 6 años comenzaba su caída la cual no se completaría ante la aparición de un pequeño de roja cabellera se barría para poder cachar a la niña _

_- bien echo – un hombre de avanzada edad – mas pudiste hacerlo sin la necesidad de romper tu ropa – regaña asiendo notar que había rasgado toda la pierna derecha de su pantalón_

_- lavi onni-chan? - pregunto una débil voz _

_- así es – contesto con una linda sonrisa a la pequeña que descansaba en sus jóvenes brazos_

_- que te ocurrió, en tu ojo? – una nueva pregunta al tiempo que se enderezaba y pasaba ligeramente sus dedos por el perche que era nuevo en el rostro del niño de fogosa cabellera_

_- nada de que te preocupes – tomo la mano de la pequeña que amenazaba con remover el parche - ahora vayamos a que descanses – la cargo en su espalda y toando el rumbo a donde se encontraba su habitación dejo al joven viejo bookman ((a pesar de que bookman era mas joven en ese entonces ya tiene una apariencia anciana)) con el joven que le había pedido hacer aquello con el espantapájaros_

_- han regresado mas pronto de lo esperado – el joven _

_-recesamos por petición de mi hijo, el cree que ya es hora de que ella salga de la gran biblioteca – contesto es que no le había quitado la vista a los dos pequeños - como a avanzado con "kami no grifuto"?_

_- no mucho a decir verdad sigue teniendo un bajo drástico de energía después de usarlo y le cuesta controlar la fuerza con l que lo utiliza - contesto el joven observando las cenizas del espantapájaros – pero por lo menos ya no causa una destrucción masiva_

_- y que hay con su estado de animo? _

_- sigue siendo el mayor problema, todos temen el hacerla enojar o entristecer, es por eso que furasshu-sama los llamo no es así? Por que bookman jr. Es el único que puede calmarla hasta el momento _

_- así es_

_- cuando saldrán? _

_- en cuanto recupere su fuerza, el quiere evitar a su madre_

_- siempre teniéndole más terror a su madre que a las batallas – rio un poco ante la chusca situación_

**Fin del flash back**

- Que interesante, así que era una bookman y no cualquiera sino la hija del cabeza de familia – volvió a parecer ese molesto sujeto si no fuese porque tengo prisa ya lo hubiera matado – así que sen-shin-san oculta un oscuro pasado – eso fue lo ultimo que escuche después lo deje hablando solo como el loco que era.

Reviví muchas situaciones por medio de los recuerdos que veía pero tanto archivo histórico me esta moles tanto solo me hacían perder tiempo

- Por que rayos no es más fácil - renegué mientras golpeaba una pared

_Nada es fácil tienes que pelear por ello _

Levante la vista, en la pared que golpee corría un recuerdo de cuando le estaba enseñando a utilizar las espadas

_**Flash back**_

_- Pero es que yu no puedo vencerte con la espada eres demasiado bueno – se quejaba rose con una espada de kendo en una mano y ocultando su rostro con la otra_

_- Rose quite la mano del rosto – pudio el joven yu – mas la respuesta de rose fue una negativa – por que no? – pregunto con un suspiro_

_-por que te vas a enojar – musito esta_

_- No me enojo_

_- Si lo aras_

_- No, no lo are_

_- Se que lo aras_

_- ENTIENDE QUE NO ME ENOJARE – contesto fuera de sus cabales_

_- Lo vez te enojaste – contesto e estallando en llanto_

_- Yu-kun ya te he dicho que seas mas sube con rose-chan ella es muy frágil y delicada no puedes ser tan frio y arisco – triedoll que habia llegado en el momento mas oportuno…..o importuno?_

_- Tsk go…gomenasai – kanda se acerco a rose quien estaba siendo consolada por triedoll, esta solo volteo a verlo – no...Fue… mi intención gritarte – concluyo mientras observaba a otro lado para que no fuera esto su ligero sonrojo _

_- Yuuuuu – la niña se soltó del abrazo de triedoll y se lanzo sobre yu asiendo que ambos cayeran _

_- Rose suéltame, te e dicho que me sueltes – mas la pequeña respondía con un tierno "no" y se abrazaba a un mas al peli azul _

_**Fin del flash back**_

Aun no termina el recuerdo cuando yo ya habia reanudado mi carrera era cierto eso que le habia dicho en aquella ocasión hay que pelear por lo que uno quiere y ahora lo que yo quiero es recuperarla cuésteme lo que me cueste. No levante los trozos de su vida y la ayude a construir una nueva para abandonarla en un momento como este.

- Si sigues equivocándote de camino a este paso jamás encontraras el sentimiento mas importante de tu princesita – de repente apareció ese molesto nohe de nuevo frete a mi, al principio lo ignore pero fue cundo se aclaro todo en mi mente.

- Dijiste sentimiento? Que baka sabes que me acabas de dar todo el camino a seguir? – me reía entre dientes

- A que te refieres?

- Lo que me habia estado confundiendo eran los recuerdos de la bookman, pero un bookman no puede tener sentimientos...honko no tiene sentimientos…pero rose si **–** y dejándolo detrás mío con un lio del cual despertaría ya asta que yo ya me habia alejado lo suficiente como para entender todo lo que gritaba.

Ahora lo único que se tenia que hacer era omitir todo recuerdo de honko y los recuerdos de rose me llevarían a ella peor en cada un se encontraba presente la sombra de honko

_**Flash back**_

_- Rose-chan aquí esta tu inocencia – komui le entregaba dos palillos chinos para el cabello – con esta apariencia te serán fáciles de llevar contigo_

_- Actívate – pronuncio de manera simple y los dos palillos tomaron la forma de dos espadas _

_- Ahora dime que te parecen? _

_- Komui san yo no puedo manejar dos espadas es demasiado para mi – pronuncio asiendo mención de lo que ya así algunos días le habia rebelado a la orden_

_**Flash back**_

_Una rose de 9 años esta parda en la frente a la puerta de la oficina de komui pensando si estaría bien llamar a ella o no, pues tenia algo muy importante que decirle pero aun así era algo que no deseaba recordar_

_- Rose –chan, ocurre algo? – rose volteo su vista a un costado en donde se encontraba komui con su taza de café en mano y acompañado de triedoll todo habia comenzado y ya no habia marcha atrás así que asintió _

_::::::::::::._

- Así que eres la heredera del clan bookman – komui recargaba su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas y sus codos en su escritorio, rose asintió con la cabeza- y también eres la dueña del rayo

- Pero por que no lo habías comentado? – pregunto triedoll

- No lo creí necesario asta que yu me conto que mi inocencia era eléctrica yo apenas puedo controlar el kami no grifuto ((regalo de dios))

- Entiendo, lo bueno es que no lo as contado aun a tiempo para adaptar tu inocencia y entiendo que quisieras mantenerlo en secreto pero tienes que contárselo a alguien - comento komui muy serio, rose bajo la mirada

- Lo se pero no se si yu me perdone el no haberle contado algo tan importante

- Por que no me lo preguntas? – se abre la puerta y aparece kanda

- Yu – rose casi en shock

- Yu-kun nos estuviste oyendo? – triedoll

- Solo buscaba a rose y cuando comencé a escuchar a no pude irme

- lo siendo yu no era mi intención ocultarte esto pero yo no quería recordar nada de eso – rose bajo la mirada no se sentía en derecho de ver a la cara a kanda y por eso no noto que este se acercaba a ella

- Comienza de nuevo eso fue lo que te dije – kanda acaricia la cabeza de rose -no hay nada que perdonar

**Fin del flash back**

- podrás si quieres – tanto komui como rose botearon a la puerta en donde se encontraba recargado kanda

- Kanda-san tiene razón, además dividimos tu inocencia para que pudieras mesclar el poder de tu kami no grifuto con el de la inocencia y así no tengas ningún problema

- Enserio podre controlar su poder? – rose miraba incrédula a komui y a las dos katanas

- Si, solo que hay gran posibilidad de que tu sincronización con tu inocencia se estanque

- así que me quedare varada en el mismo lugar – sonríe mientras regresa las katanas a si forma de palillos – supongo que estará bien por lo menos asta que llegue el momento de deshacerme de esta maldición – concluyo para sus adentros en un suspiro

**Fin del flash back**

Corría por todos los pasillos, era realmente fácil recorrer ese lugar solo tenia que seguir los recuerdos de rose y omitir los de honko.

Con forme terminaba un recuerdo comenzaba uno nuevo en las paredes de ese caótico lugar.

**Flash back**

_Están kanda y rose en unas ruinas con sus inocencias activadas de repente yu se voltea precipitadamente_

_-rose agáchate – grita al tiempo que lanza un ataque que esquiva rose y esta apunto de dar en un akuma nivel dos que sale del suelo y parece un enorme moustro de piedra este esquiva el ataque y de paso los ataca a ellos y aprovecha que ellos están distraídos esquivando su ataque se vuelve a esconder en el suelo_

_- así jamás acabaremos – rose, que apenas y se sostenía recargada en sus espadas – usare "eso" - se endereza y toma posición de ofensiva defensa pero es detenida por kanda_

_-no te dejare ya as sobre pasado tu limite – hablo kanda muy serio pero rose solo le sonrío _

_- no podemos seguir intentando atacarlo cuando sale de su escondite – rose lenta y dulcemente – si lo utilizo todo acabara en un momento, a demás no puedo dejarte todo a ti komui te lo a dicho ya no te recuperas tan rápido como antes…yu – toma la mano de kanda que la detenía y lo obliga a soltarla – antes que otra cosa soy una exorcista y estoy dispuesta a todo por salvar a todo aquel que pueda, no pienso dejar solos a las personas de esta haldea – concluye con una gran sonrisa y kanda solo gira su mirada para evitar ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer rose. _

_En la haldea cercana a aquellas ruinas los aldeanos están ocultos en la iglesia cuando escuchan el sonido de rayos, los mas grandes se asoman y logran ve como en donde se efectuaba la batalla de los exorcistas y ven como pareciera que de el suelo salieran muchos rayos que suben al cielo y después vuelven a caer. Todos se mantienen en silencio no saben si aquello habia sido echo por alguno de los exorcistas o por el moustro que los asechaba._

_-mamá onee-chan y nii-san están bien? Pregunto un pequeño niño a su madre, la verdad era que todos se preguntaban si ellos están bien así permanecieron unos momentos en silencio _

_- vayamos a buscarlos vivos o muertos hay que traerlos – hablo un hombre y a el se le unieron otros mas pero cuando estaban apunto de irse…aparecieron en el sendero la silueta de kanda cargando en brazos a rose_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::._

_Esta rose sentada en una cama y kanda esta detrás de ella ayudándola a mantenerse sentada mientras que el doctor de la haldea la cura kanda no puede desviar la vista del a marca que tiene desde la mitad de su cuello asta donde empieza el omoplato de un rayo, solo desvía la vista de este con triste mirar esto no paso desapercibido por rose que lo observo gracias a un pequeño espejo que habia en la pared de frete a ellos _

_**Fin Del flash back**_

Poco después de eso todo cambio y las cosas se complicaron bastante

- baya, baya si que eres rápido no tardaste casi nada – otra ves ese maldito nohe, no tena nada mejor que hacer por que no se fue a molestar al moyashi o al baka usagui…por que a mi?, mis intenciones eran las de volverlo a pasar de largo como la ultima vez pero ahora no tenia que pasar un largo pasillo ahora habia dos puertas frete a mi

-ahora te explico en que concite el juego, tienes que elegir una de estas do puertas una te llevara con tu amada y la otra…. – no se que tanto me dijo yo solo pase por la puerta que me llamaba a entrar por ella y me vi en un largo túnel oscuro por el que comencé a andar sin ningún problema cuando comenzó el recuerdo que as odiaba pero que guardaba como un tesoro

**Flash back **

_Están rose y kanda junto a la entrada fluible de la orden con un barco esperando y komui y triedoll atentos a toda acción de los chicos pero son llevados por reever para que no estén de mal tercio _

_-yu, te puedo perder algo? –pregunto con brillante mirar rose_

_-que quieres? – kanda algo desubicado por la pregunta_

_-quiero que me prometas que nos volveremos a ver y que cumplirás la promesa que me asiste en mi primer cumpleaños como rose _

_- que? – kanda se puso tan rojo como un jitomate _

_-promete lo siiiiiiiii– con carita de cara de cachorrito_

_- yo jamás dije que esto seria para siempre o si?_

_-eso quiere decir que- el brillo de sus ojos aumento aun mas_

_- yo te lo dije aquella vez –kanda miraba a otro lado para disimular su sonrojo – yo jamás, ropería esa promesa _

_- que feliz – rose salta a la pequeña barca y el buscador que les esperaba discretamente comenzó a remar – no seas malo con itoko-chan – y se sentó en la barca y se coloco una capucha que le cubría completamente _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_- de que querías hablar? – pregunto kanda a rose en el jardín de la orden junto en donde crecían las rosas esta jugaba con una pequeña mariposa que revoloteaba a su alrededor, se giro dejo ir a la mariposa y le sonrió a kanda_

_-ellos vienen a que – dijo sencilla y aparentemente calmada _

_- con ellos te refieres…._

_- al abuelo a itoko-chan –confirmo las suposiciones de la chica _

_-yo yo quiero que lo tomes con tranquilidad por eso quería hablar contigo_

_- CON TRANQILIDAD?...ELLOS SOLO TE AN DADO MALOS RECUERDOS – y fue cuando vio resbalar una lagrima por la mejilla de la chica, eso le dijo todo y sin avisar la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo por la orden asta la oficina de komui a la que entro sin llamar_

_- hoo, hola rose-chan, kanda-kun, ocurre algo?- pronuncio komui con su cómico tono característico de e y haciéndose el desentendido _

_- COMO QUE, SI OCURRE ALGO? CLARO QUE OCURRE ALGO...REALMETE CREE QUE NO OCURRIRIA ALGO SI VA A TRAER AESOS SUJETOS AQUÍ? Y ADEMAS TU FUISTE QUIEN LE PIDIO A ROSE QUE ME _

_-si yo fui quien le pidió que hablara contigo, justamente por que quería ver que actitud tomabas –interrumpió komui y adopto una actitud seria– y a sido justamente la que esperaba, pero solo hablas y dime as pensado en el estado de rose-chan?, creo que estas siendo egoísta –komui continuo sin permitirle decir algo a kanda mientras que su mirada le decía "caso tienes miedo de que la separen de tu lado?"_

_Kanda se giro y vio como rose sonreía angelicalmente mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas_

_-yo estoy bien, realmente no quiero que te preocupes – pronuncio suavemente cuando kanda se acerco a ella y limpio las lagrimas en vano pues siguieron cayendo sin parar a su vez rose llevo sus manos a sus mejillas recogiendo un poco de aquellas lagrimas con sus dedos y después las observo en sus manos no sabia por que lloraba, ni siquiera se habia dado cuanta que estaba llorando_

_-calma, tengo una idea_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_La idea de que rose abandonara la orden de manera coordinada para que jamás se topara con lavi comenzó en __**función**_

_Rose se aseguraba de que nadie notara que ella la persona que se encontraba en la barca cuando su vista logro divisar a otro barco en el un anciano hombre y un joven chico de cabello rojo conversar despreocupadamente con el anciano, rose solo se aseguro de taparse bien con la capucha y le pidió al barquero que se adentrara en la oscuridad donde nadie los viera _

_**Fin del flash back**_

Termino en una gran luz el largo túnel y frete a mi logre ver a rose sobre un pedestal con un raro vestido bañada en sangre y rodeada de rayos, me toco trabajo llegar a donde estaba

-rose – la lévate cuidadosamente recibiendo algunas descargas por los rayos que la rodeaban, cuando la levante ligeramente de su mano cayo un pequeño anillo y cuando toco el suelo izo ondas como si estuviéramos sobre el agua y comenzó un recuerdo en las 4 paredes y techo

**Flash back**

_-rose no te alejes demasiado – grito tiedoll a la pequeña rose que corría por un largo campo de flores de mil colores – yu-kun ve con ella – pidió triedoll _

_-sigo sin entender por que vinimos aquí – se queja _

_- por que rose-chan ama los espacios abiertos y tu mismo dijiste que la querías llevar a un lugar que le gustara por su cumpleaños – respondió triedoll y kanda solo camino asía donde estaba la chica intentando capturar una mariposa _

_- yu mira – le decía mientras le mostraba la mariposita cautiva entre sus blancas manos – kanda sonrió_

_Ese dia se cumplía un año de que ella habia comenzado como rose y por que no darle un lindo recuerdo_

_- rose yo te compre algo con lo que e ahorrado – comento pero la chica ya estaba detrás de una pequeña lagartija y no habia escuchado lo dicho por el chico quien solo suspiro resignado _

_Y así la noche cayo entre rosas juegos y corajes ((estos, solo por parte de kanda)) y estan kanda y rose tirados en la hierba viendo las estrellas _

_- no se supone que debes cuidar el vestido? _

_- otto-san dijo que si me preocupaba por el vestido no me divertiría y me dijo que no me preocupara que solo lo compro como regalo para alguien mas, no entendí eso muy bien – kanda solo se sonrojo ante el comentario de la chica _

"_-ese maldito viejo le compro el vestido solo para molestarme" – pensaba kanda pensando en esa mañana _

_**Flash back**_

_- rose-chan – llega triedoll a la cabañita que le pertenecía a la arden en el campo – mira lo que te traje – dice sacando una caja – feliz cumpleaños ^^_

_- pero…_

_- hay cumples oficialmente 10 años pero hoy es tu primer cumpleaños de tu nueva vida – se mantiene pensante – o algo así me dijo yu-kun -toma posición pensativa_

_Rose a su vez ya habia abierto la caja y se encontró con un lindo vestido de barios bolados color azul y rosa, corrió a su habitación a cambiar su traje de entrenamiento por el vestido_

_- ya regresaste – entra kanda con un arpón y barios pescados clavados en este_

_- te fue bien de pesca yu-kun – felicita triedoll_

_- QUE NO ME LLAMES POR Mi nombre… - empezó gritando pero termino casi susurrando al ver bajar las escaleras a la linda rose con el encantador vestido con una gran sonrisa habia sujetado en una coleta alta su cabello con un listón azul_

_- que linda *.* - triedoll tomando fotos _

_- yu mira lo que Otto-san me regalo es lindo verdad?, asía mucho que no me ponía uno – sonríe feliz girando coquetamente frente a kanda provocando un lindo sonrojo en el chico _

_**Fin del flash back**_

_- yu ocurre algo? – pregunto rose que estaba muy cerca de kanda habia puesto una mano de cada lado del chico – te pusiste rojo de repente, estas enfermo? – pero la reacción de kanda fue la de levantarse muy rápido y bastante colorado _

_-que es esto? – pregunto al ver que una pequeña cajita morada con moño en el césped, el chibi kanda se quedo en shock al ver que se le caído la caja del bolsillo y aun mas al ver que ella la habría – un anillo – comento encantada por un lindo anillo un anillo azul eléctrico con barios rayitos a todo el alrededor, claramente un anillo infantil – es para mi? – pregunto ilusionada_

_- si – contesto cortante y sin poder quitar la vista de la encantadora niña_

_-pónmelo – se sentó justo frete a su acompañante – como se los ponen el novio a la novia en una boda_

_- que dices? – no puedo negarse ante la mirada de la chica que esperaba con ansia la acción así que tomo la delicada manita y le coloco suavemente el anillo _

_- me encanta – se lanza sobre el niño y ambos caen al césped pero la niña se acurruca en el pecho de el – yu siempre vamos a estar junto verdad?, tu no me dejaras nunca_

_Las palabras de rose le decían que temía volver a estar sola, y con toda razón ese mismo dia era el aniversario de haber abandonado aquella vida que la perturbaba _

_-te lo prometo, - contesto abrazándola –yo siempre estaré a tu lado y si alguien te quiere dañar o separarnos yo peleare por que no sea así – contesto _

_- siempre juntos? – rose_

_-siempre juntos – kanda _

-Siempre juntos –pronuncie sin darme cuenta

- solo tu y yo como una pareja – escuche la dulce voz de rose y baje mi mirada a ella que me sonreía – eso fue lo que te dije y no me quisiste responder

- pero ahora si – la habrase fuertemente contra mi y me hundí en su cuello

- yu, me duele - pronuncio débil mente pidiéndome que abandonara el abrazo así la deje sobre el pedestal y me agache a tomar el anillo lo puse en su mano y la serré para después darle un cálido beso y todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció,

**PoV normal**

Poco después de kanda apareció allen con lenalee y tuvieron que esperar algunos min. Mas para que apreciara lavi con melody y después finalmente el laberinto desapareció y ya tenían a los nohes frete a ellos

-seria un placer quédanos a platicar, pero creo que tienen asuntos importantes – Ceryl

-nos vemos después allen-kun, ojala y se muera tu muñequita – Road

Y desaparecieron en una del as puertas de Road

- Road-chan conseguiste lo que querías? –pregunto el conde que esperaba su regreso

- si conde-sama, mucha información que nos servirá mas adelante – Road

- bien por ahora dejémoslos recuperarse –el conde

- esta seguro conde-sama? – Ceryl – no creo que se la puntada mas correcta para un suéter –Ceryl comentaba sobre el suéter que tejía el conde – no seria mejor espuma de mar

CONTINUARA….

**Un final algo retorcido…lo se, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió XD**

**Les sigo pidiendo disculpas por haberme tardado tanto y les digo que tal vez me arde en contestar sus review's mas de las 48 hrs que normalmente tardo **

**Por que a lo mejor me quedo sin inter. Por falta de pago XD **

**Por eso estaba interesada en actualizarle ahora que todavía lo tengo **

**Me vuelvo a disculpar y espero que les haya gustado el capi, intentare actualizar mas rápido ^^ que creo será mas fácil dentro de dos semanas que es cuando acabo el semestre ^^**

**Asta el próximo lirio-chan cambio y fuera **


	23. I'M LOVE YOU

**Hola a todos aquí de nuevo ^^ feliz de traeros un nuevo capitulo de este su fic que esta próximo a su final…si se que suena trágico pero tenia que decirlo tarde o temprano estos ya son los últimos capítulos de CORAZON DE INOCENCIA que increíblemente ya a durado casi un año y hablando de años estoy feliz por q ya es un año de que estoy aquí en FF publicando para ustedes mis amados lectores y sin mas comencemos.**

_*****I´M LOVE YOU *****_

"_El tiempo parece pasar mas lento de lo de costumbre cuando estas esperando algo"_

Este es el pensar de allen, lavi y kanda que después de dos largos días y entre el barullo que siguió al haber salvado a las chicas las cuales no despertaban de su estado de coma y según los doctores de la orden se encontraban en una situación además de grabe inestable pero para acabarla de los males la jefa de enfermeras habia terminado por vetarlos de la sección de la enfermería pues aplicaban el famoso dicho de que "mucho ayuda el que no estorba" y ahora encontramos a nuestros 3 galanes en la cafetería de la orden asiendo exactamente….nada

- han estado así desde que la jefa de enfermeras los corrió de los pasillos de la sección de enfermería – krory que junto a komui, miranda y Jerry observaba a los 3 susodichos

- te equivocas así han estado desde que llegaron solo que antes era en los pasillos de la enfermería y hora es aquí –miranda corrige al vampiro igual o mas preocupada

- es extraño verlos así a los 3 sin hacer nada, ni siquiera pelean por que timcampy le esta mordiendo la cabeza kanda-kun – komui bastante preocupado por que el tema tocado provocaría en una situación "normal" una estrepitosa pelea y tal vez que corriera sangre

-tengo una idea – Jerry con estrellitas en los ojos - esto no fallara, menos con allen-kun – Jerry le da un plato de yakiniku a krory, una rasión de soba a miranda y entre el y komui cargan patatas gratinadas, patatas a la francesa, curry, mapo, tofu, ternera asada, tarta de carne, carpacho, nashigoren, pollo con ensalada de atún, scones, sopa de mariscos, arroz blanco, pudin de mango y los clásicos dangos que no podían faltar

- y para que es toda esta comida – pregunta miranda mientras que Jerry le marca a krory que no se coma el yakiniku

- que genial idea Jerry-san – felicita komui – jamás se resistirían a comer algo después de todo lo que han pasado

Y se acercaron al trío poniéndole a cada uno su menú correspondiente enfrente

- que es esto? – lavi observa el yakiniku

- comida que mas no han comido bien durante los dos últimos días - komui poniendo l gran rasión frete a allen esperando que este actuara como siempre al ver la comida frente a el

- esto no servirá con migo no soy el moyas – kanda ase a un lado el soba

- Despreciaron la comida? – miranda, Jerry, krory y komui se quedaron en shock y a un mas al ver que allen no habia renegado por lo dicho por kanda pues bien dejaron la comida en la mesa al ver que quien la disgustaba era timcampy y pasaron a pensar un plan B

- supervisor, su hermana despertó – entra una enfermera con gran rapidez a la cafetería y ante la noticia todos corrieron a la zona de enfermería pero solo dejando entrar a komui a la habitación de la chica de la cual salían desgarradores gritos y enfermeras y doctores entraban y salían con gran velocidad

-déjenme pasar, LENALEEEE – gritaba allen forcejeando con algunos enfermeros y de la sección científica ((refuerzos)) – déjenme – allen forcejeaba para poder pasar la barrera de personas – LENALEEEEE

-allen-kun tranquilízate – pidió reever y pronto también ayudaron krory y marie a detener al alvino

Un segundo grito se escucho al compas de los de lenalee y los doctores salieron de la habitación de lenalee con gran rapidez

-esa voz – lavi se unió a allen y quiso pasar la barrera – melody es melody que le ocurre MELODYYYYYY

-LENALEEEEEEE

-MELODYYYYYY

Y en un solo movimiento lograron pasar a la barrera humana que les detenía pero estando próximas a las habitaciones dos komurines con apariencia de doctores aparecieron frente a ellos y en medio de estos komui

-lo siento

Y todo se nublo en su totalidad en un fragmento de segundo

**************.

- y ¿cual es su situación? – pregunto komui a un doctor de joven apariencia tal vez solo unos pocos años menor que el de cabello castaño lacio asta los hombros y verdes ojos

- lee-san y song-san están estables pronoto podrán salir de la zona de emergencias - ase una pausa –poro me temo que rose-san empeora a cada momento es imposible conectarla a los aparatos de monitoreo también me preocupa lo que dijeron ambas al despertar

"_solo un juego…._

_Ataques…._

_Akuma sin alma…._

_Debilidad…."_

- ¿que cree que pueda significar? – pregunto el doctor

- lo ignoro Douglas –san, pareciera como si estuviera incompleto – komui muy pensativo – y dime ¿que hay de los chicos? – pregunto volviéndose de nuevo al doctor

- fueron sedados con una suficiente dosis para una hora, no tardaran en despertar, debo admitir que no habia otra forma de detenerlos mas que sedarlos – comento viendo como komui parecía sentirse algo culpable de haber sedado a los dos jóvenes exorcistas

- lo se, dime que hay de kanda-san?

- el pidió amablemente el permanecer en la habitación de rose-san, es de mucha ayuda…es el único que puede acercarse a ella

- ¿amablemente? – Komui q no se la creía y después regreso a su estado cerio – bien eso es todo Douglas-san, gracias – y después salió de la oficina el mencionado – solo esperemos que mis suposiciones sean erróneas

******.

- lenalee- allen despertó de golpe en una de las camas de la enfermería – ¿pero como?

- no sedaron – allen volteo la mirada a la cama de junto en donde estaba lavi con la mirada al techo - me pregunto como estarán – dejo salir al aire seguido de un suspiro

Se abre la puerta

- que bien ya despertaron – entra el doctor Douglas acompañado de una enfermera de castaña melena con reflejos naturales rojos y rubios de curiosa mirada entre verde, gris y azul y muchas pecas

–Sus chicas quieren verlos – dijo pícaramente la enfermera y no tardaron en salir disparados tanto allen como lavi – tardaron mas de lo que creí

- sus reflejos están torpes por el sedante - rio el doctor – vámonos miranda - y salieron de la habitación

A la habitación en la que habían juntado a melody y lenalee llegaron allen y lavi algo mareados por su pronta salida mesclada con los restos del sedante

-¿allen estas bien? – pregunto lenalee que estaba sentada junto a melody siendo revisadas por algunas enfermeras

-están algo pálidos – completo melody

- estamos bien, solo mareados - allen, se acerca a lenalee y las enfermeras se hacen a un lado y después salen en cautela de la habitación asegurándose no interrumpir

-¿lenalee, estas bien? – pregunto poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica

-lo estoy gracias a ti – se recarga en el pecho de allen y esta la abraza protectoramente

- melody perdón por haberte dejado, si hubiera estado junto a ti…

- lo que importa es que regresaste, y ahora ni loca te dejo que te vayas – se estira n poco para darle un tierno beso

********************.

El tiempo corre como el caudal de un rio y ya han pasado dos días con gran rapidez y tanto lenalee como melody ya podían andar por la orden siempre y cuando estuvieran acompañadas. Pero la gran preocupación existía en con rose que a pesar de haber disminuido el alto numero de rayos que la rodeaban aun seguía en estado de coma

- ¿sigue mal? – allen que llega empujando la silla de ruedas en la que va lenalee

- así parece – komui dejaba de observar por la ventana de la habitación en la que tenían a rose conectada a varios aparatos y junto a ella barios doctores y enfermeras además de cierto samurái que era el único que se le podía acercar debido a su resistencia que soportaba los rayos que rodeaban a rose

- ¿que es exactamente rose? - Melody llega con muletas seguida de miranda y krory

-melody –miranda con su tono de voz pedía que no hablara sobre el tema

- cuando estuvimos en el mundo de Road ella recibió el impacto de un akuma y no le afecto Road dijo algo sobre quemar las células infectadas

- Ella fue infectada por un akuma? – todos impresionados

- Así es

_**Flash back **_

_En el destrozado mundo creado por Road se acercaba el desenlace de una batalla teniendo muy cansadas a las chicas y a los nohes más que divertidos_

_- Uno mas – Road aprese un akuma más al ser destruido el último que habia llamado _

_- Este es mío - melody apunto con su arco cuando todo se nubla a su alrededor y no puede lanzar un ataque acertado, el akuma le lanza una esfera de energía negra y rose se atraviesa recibiendo el ataque, lenalee destruye al akuma atacándolo por la espalda y después corre a donde rose que se comenzaba a llenar de pentagramas _

_- Estoy bien – dijo recargándose en una de sus maltrechas espadas y de repente una gran cantidad de rayos la envolvieron y los pentagramas comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco_

_- Así que esa es otra de las habilidades de la_ Tentai-shin-sen (rayo del corazón celestial)_ - Ceryl _

_- Quemar las células infectadas que inteligente, pero eso acabara con tu energía – Road – así que por que no acabamos esto de una vez – y aparecieron barios conos vela de Road y…._

- Melody – interrumpió lavi que habia llegado y observo el rostro lleno de pánico de la peli agua, corrió a ella y la abrazo antes que se desplomara

- Lavi, estoy bien solo fue…jejeje no se exactamente que fue – respondió muy poco convincente

- Yo…. – llamo la atención lenalee – cuando intento recordar por mas que lo intente no puedo evitar sentir un gran terror que me paraliza

- Así que es eso –komui comprendo a que habia algo que los sub consientes de las chicas no querían recordar

- Komui-san – llamo miranda en voz baja – a que s refería melody con ¿Qué es rose?

- Y como pudo soportar el veneno de un akuma – completo marie

- Ella es una controladora de elementos – kanda al tiempo que cierra puerta de la habitación detrás suyo – ella es exactamente eso

- Yu – lavi no creí que kanda supiera del tema y mucho menos que hablara sencillamente sobre el tema pero la mirada del pelinegro le decía que era tiempo de hablar – el clan bookman fue creado por el primer bookman – llamo la atención de todos – el decirles fecha seria irrelevante, lo importante es decir que el tubo 7 hijos y a cada uno le entrego uno de sus 7 poderes al tiempo de morir, al mayor de dio el poder de poder cuidar a sus hermanos sabiamente: la tierra, a la mayor de las mujeres le dio el don de curar: el agua, al siguiente hijo le dio el poder, fuerza para proteger junto a su hermano mayor: el fuego, al siguiente hijo le dio la espiritualidad al ser este afecto a la paz: el viento, a la gemela del viento su preferida le concedió el mas preciado de los elementos el que tenia parte de cada uno de los elementos: el rayo – todos voltean a ver a rose – pero entes de que entregara el ultimo de sus poderes a su hijo el menos el murió llevándose consigo el metal

- en tal caso que le paso al ultimo hijo? –pregunto melody aun en los brazos del peli rojo

- el fue el que fundo el clan bookman después de encontrar la gran biblioteca que su padre habia forjado y con el paso del tiempo la fue ampliando y siguiendo con eso sus hijos y atrayendo estudiantes que emplearían mas, naciendo lo que ahora es el clan bookman

-pero que tiene que ver eso? –pregunto krory algo confundido con la relación con rose

- rose les dijo que ella era perteneciente del clan bookman – kanda, y lavi impresionado de que lo haya revelado así de cansillo

-los dones son enredados a cada generación – comprendió komui y tanto kanda como lavi asintieron con la cabeza

-no exactamente, han ido apareciendo en ella sin tener un patrón ni de cómo aparecerán los elementos o en que tipo de personas aparecen – kanda, tal cual se le habia explicado rose en su momento

-incluso en ocasiones apreciaron pero con forme pasaba el tiempo fueron desvaneciéndose esa habilidad

- acaso no era el momento de aparecer? –miranda

-tal vez en los que eran de sangre más cercana al primer bookman– cuestiono krory

- supongo –lavi se aseguro de que melody se podía mantener por si misma y después extendió su mano con la palma asía el frente – o simplemente no era la persona indicada

- ese don da grandes poderes pero se alimenta de la energía vital de su poseedor –kanda

– y al tener ella el mas fuerte de todos es también el peligro es mas grande, si no lo puede controlar, eso ya me lo habia contado ella –komui muy serio – así que… -se mantuvo en silencio por un momento muy pensativo

- que piensas complejo de hermana – kanda

- komui-san – melody

- Nii-san- lenalee

- así que aquí estaban me empezaba a preocupar por que no llegaban – llega el docto en turno

Algunas enfermeras condujeron a melody, lavi, lenalee y allen mientras que kanda regreso al lado de rose y el doctor se quedo a un lado de komui

- komui-san, ya llego, ya le di mi informe yo – el doctor

- gracias Douglas-san – se marcho en dirección a su oficina y el medico siguió el camino de sus enfermas

***************.

- a este paso estarán mejor de lo que se imaginan en las fiestas navideñas – comenta el doctor mientras observaba algunas placas

En eso lavi que escuchaba al igual que allen muy entusiasmado el progreso de su amada observo por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta pasar a kanda con paso normal

- esto, me siento algo mareado por el olor de los fármacos será mejor que salga a tomar un poco de aire – comento para excusar su rápida salida de la habitación

Al verse seguro de que kanda estaba lejos se encamino a la habitación de rose. Algo en su interior le decía que quería verla así lentamente entro a la habitación y la vi hay en la cama conectada a inestables aparatos se veía calmada como si realmente solo durmiera, quiso acercarse pero uno de los rayos lo golpeo haciéndolo retroceder, sonrió, jalo una silla tal ves la misma en la que habia estado kanda y se siento tranquilamente observando a su prima

-tenia tantas ganas de verte – murmuro – no se por que a pesar de que soy feliz al lado de melody siempre tengo el ansia de verte, y cuando te tengo frete a mi quisiera abrazarte y jamás dejarte ir – suspiro – no me entiendo…rose, ¿Qué debería hacer?- pregunto como si de verdad fuera a recibir una respuesta si pudieras me darías una respuesta –rio un poco desanimado – y también me regañarías por dudar tanto, si tan solo nosotros no…

_**Flash back**_

_- pero que eso no es incesto, somos primos – grito un joven lavi de no mas de 8 años _

_- estas en lo cierto, pero ustedes son los mas adecuados para llevar el clan como es debido- una mujer de corto cabello rojo y verde miranda detrás de un par de anteojo, esta junto a un hombre un poco mayor que ella curiosamente ambos tenían facciones muy parecidas delatándolos como parientes pero poniéndolo en duda por el color de su cabello a que el del hombre era oscuro _

_- al ser los dos nietos del mas viejo y sabio bookman además de los dos alumnos mas avanzados entre todos los de su generación – intento explicar el hombre aun que su vos no era lo suficientemente convincente _

_- aun así no me parece bien – lavi observaba a su pequeña prima que estaba parada a un lado de su padre_

_- cambiaras de opinión conforme crezcas, si honko es una niña muy linda ahora será una mujer aun las hermosa cuando crezca_

_**Fin del flash back**_

- a nuestros 7 y 6 años nos comprometieron por el bien del clan, tu dijiste siempre que eras feliz de pensar que compartiríamos nuestras vidas pero no entendías el verdadero significado y yo ye trate mal

"_por que lavi onni-chan – el rostro de chibi rose llorando llego a la mente de lavi"_

- porque?... por que siempre creí que así podrías encontrar algo mejor, que te alejarías de la vida del bookman y así fue – suspiro – me dolió tanto cuando te marchaste pero luego poco a poco comencé a superarlo pensando que estarías mejor lejos de mi y fue cuando regresaste a mi visa ahora aun mas hermosa de lo que recordaba pero ahora caminabas del brazo de yu…ya era suficiente la confusión que me causaba al estar cerca de melody –suspiro una vez mas pero ahora mas ondo - ¿dime que hacer? Cumplir con el compromiso o…

_¿Y tu corazón que quiere?_

- supongo que ser feliz – contesto a la voz que le preguntaba

_¿Cual es tu felicidad?_

- cual…?- llevo su mano a su pecho justo en l corazón – quiero la felicidad de ambas de melody y rose…esa es mi felicidad

Entonces se feliz

- claro todo están sencillo – se levanta de la silla muy entusiasmado y camina a la puerta de igual manera – rose – la mira – despierta pronto que todos te esperamos - giño el ojo y salió dela habitación

En la sala de monitoreo donde estaban las maquinas que llevaban el avance de rose estaba miranda

- ni siquiera se entero que era yo – apaga el micrófono que da a la los parlantes de la habitación – me pregunto que habrá pensado el que era la voz llamándolo? – se quedo pensativa cuando sintió una penetrante miranda que la hiso voltear dándose cuenta que kanda habia regresado y la observa – jajaja – y como si nada hubiera pasado hay tomo una carpeta que estaba frete a ella y salió del lugar

Afuera lavi se dirigía de nuevo a donde melody muy emocionado cuando es detenido por reever

-lavi que bueno que t encuentro te estaba buscando

- que ocurre? – pregunto extrañando sin perder de vista la habitación en donde habia dejado a melody

- ocupo que vengas hay algo muy importante que debes saber – pidió indicándole un camino que no muy seguro siguió sin antes echar su ultima miradita a la habitación que se habría en ese momento pero no logro divisara un a melody salir de ella debido a que reever lo empujaba para que caminara mientras que la peli agua si logro verlo alejarse

****************.

Y nos vemos en la oficina de komui

- comprendo así que eso fue lo que ocurrió – bookman

- pues so fue lo que los chicos nos dijeron y a las chicas a sido imposible sacarles mucha información mas que esa al parecer es algo muy traumatizante

- es muy interesante lastima que no pueda quedarme a ayudarte con este problema – se disculpo bookman

Komui dio un suspiro antes de comenzar

- realmente es lamentable el que tenga que irse por un largo rato – komui – supongo que querrá dejarle algunas indicaciones a lavi-kun, así que ya le e pedido a Reever que lo busque, estará esperándole en la biblioteca

- esta bien será buen momento para aclarar algunas coas pero antes tengo que pedirle supervisor un favor

- usted dirá – komui muy cerio esperado la petición de bookman

************.

Habían terminado por reunirse en la habitación exclusiva para ellos a ayudar a lenalee y allen con algunas decisiones para su boda

-lenalee que dices de este? – pregunta miranda mostrando una foto de un vestido de novia

- es muy bonito pero no me agradan los pliegues – comenta lenalee señalando la parte que le disgustaba

- que me dices de este? – pregunta melody mostrándole otro mas

-este me gusta mucho mas – contesto

Mientras ellas pensaban en el vestido los chicos en el pastel

- de frutos secos– comenta allen

- de fresas y chantillí – sugiere krory asiéndose agua la boca

-ciertamente el pastel de chocolate le agrada mas a lenalee –san que es la novia, ese debería de se – cometa sabiamente marie

- y a la madrina – interviene melody

- oigan chicos solo eligieran la forma y decorado del pastel quedamos que el sabor se lo dejaríamos a Jerry-san - regaña lenalee

-si lenalee (lenalee-san) – contestaron al unisonó los chicos con cara de cachorro regañado

El gran reloj marco las 8:00pm en punto y melody llevo su mano a la bolsa de su chaqueta pero al encontrarla bacía se levanto del sillón con ayuda de sus muletas

-melody-chan ocurre algo? – pregunto krory

- no, no es nada solo que se me han olvidado los medicamentos que tengo que tomar cada 8 hrs - contesto encaminándose a l puerta

- te acompañamos – se ofreció marie

- no gracias aquí ocupara ayuda lenalee para que no destruyan la habitación – comento burlona y salió de la habitación

Ciertamente era hora de sus medicamentos pero también quería buscar a lavi a quien no veía desde que se separaron en la zona de enfermería

Estaba en la biblioteca esperando como le habían indicado ya habia pasado casi media hora desde entonces cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a bookman

-Viejo – lavi muy impresionado o incluso un poco asustado – que haces aquí?

- después de que desapareciste de la gran biblioteca no era difícil saber a donde irías – contesto sencillo y pacifico – ciertamente no creí que tuvieras tan afán a la señorita melody, pero parece ser que eso fue lo que le salvo la vida a ella y a lenalee-san y honko-sama

- si bueno, es difícil no acudir a un llamado en donde 3 vida corren peligro

- lavi, escúchame – pidió llamando la atención del pelirrojo – me iré a un retiro al Tíbet no se cuanto dure ese retiro y quiero que te quedes aquí y escribas la historia – le da la espalda

- si claro el trabajo bookman, pero esta bien que me dejes no decías que ya no serbia para otra cosa que no fuera trabajo de escritorio? – comento algo desilusionado y luego extrañado

- exacto por eso te dije que escribieras la historia –se gira asía donde el –que no es lo mismo que registrarla

-viejo eso quiere decir? – pero lavi no recibe una respuesta pues bookman desparece dejando a lavi solo que no se creía lo dicho

Realmente ya podía decidir lo que el quisiera?, entonces no habia por que pensar mas lo que habia estado pensando todo el día salió corriendo de la biblioteca con un solo rumbo…la habitación de melody y cuando llego a esta la encontró saliendo de su habitación corrió aun mas fuerte hacia ella y la tomo por la cintura levantándola y girando con ella en el aire asía el interior de la habitación

-lavi que ocurre? - pregunto extrañada al tiempo que el la dejaba sobre su cama

- acabo de hablar con bookman, hablaba muy emocionado en cunclillas frete a ella – soy libre – se acerco a ella poniendo sus manos sobre la cama a cada lado de ella – ahora no temo por hacer esto – la besa delicadamente

-lavi? – melody que no se lo cree

- ahora tengo tu respuesta y te la puedo dar sin ningún temor - susurro a su oído y después izo una gran pausa – te amo, yo también te amo

((Bien les soy honesta pensaba el ponerles un lemon aquí pero me temo que por falta de tiempo y por cuestiones de "apto para todas las edades" no lo coloque así que imagínense lo que quieran cada uno xD))

********************.

-veré si melody-chan esta bien – miranda se para frete a la puerta de la habitación de la mencionada paro al escuchar algunos ruidos "raros" pego la oreja a la puerta y a cada segundo su rostro enrojecía mas así termino por alejarse asiendo como que no escucho nada

La noche paso como si nada para algunos, llena de trabajo y el dormir no era una opción para otros mientras que para algunos la idea de estar junto a su único amor sin importar circunstancias era un gran alivio para sus corazones

-lavi? –llamo melody al peli rojo que dormía recargado en su vientre desnudo

-Hmm

- no te volverás a ir, verdad?

- ya te dije que no, jamás lo aria, por que tu eres lo mas importante para mi – contesto terminando con un largo bostezo y durmiendo de nuevo

*************.

-lenalee – llamo allen a la chica que habia terminado por quedarse dormida en el sofá de la habitación especial – duerme bien –la besa y después la carga para llevarla a su habitación

***************.

-despierta pronto por favor – kanda sentado en ahora un sillón que le habían llevado para que estuviera mas cómodo en la habitación de rose – te extraño – termino por susurrar antes de ser vencido por el sueño

***********************.

Y temprano por la mañana

- Lavi no entiendo a que te refieres sobre cerrar un asunto – interrogaba melody temprano por la mañana mientras intentaba seguir el paso de lavi hacia la enfermería

- quédate en la cama ahora regreso, solo tengo algo ultimo que atender con yu y podre regresar contigo sin ningún problema – comento sin detener el paso pero aun así a melody no le agradaba como sonaba eso por lo que se apresuro a asegurarle también les vieron tanto lenalee como allen y miranda y krory les siguieron también

-kanda yu –llamo lavi entrando a la habitación en donde kanda observaba los análisis rutinarios de rose - tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo – mu cerio

- tu quien diablos te crees para llamarme de esa manera – replica kanda

- son nada mas y nada menos que el primo y protector de rose y solo vengo con la intención de decirte que tienes mi autorización de estar con ella – termina muy cómodamente recargando su brazo en el hombro del chino

- primero tu eres el primo de honko no de rose, segundo no ocupo tu autorización para estar con ella y tercero NO ME TOQUES - le quita su brazo de su hombro

- pero como que no ocupas mi consentimiento tu bien lo sabes que lo ocupas recuerda quien soy – regaña lavi

De repente los ojos de rose comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, enfocando de primera la tensa figura de Kanda, quien discutía con Lavi, ya abiertos por completo los ojos, gira su cabeza hacia el susodicho, llamándolo levemente

-Yu- sus leves pero suaves palabras perforaron los oídos del mencionado, volteando a ver a la joven que le había llama

-Rose- deja aún lado a Lavi, dirigiéndose a Rose -¿Sucede algo?-

- no discutas con lavi onni-chan por favor – pide con una tierna sonrisa y de repente la cantidad de rayos aumento lastimando a mas de una persona pero cesaron en un instante despareciendo totalmente

-no lo are – contesto – frete a ti –concluyo

-jajaja, esa respuesta no es la que quería, donde esta el doctor que alguien me quiete todos estos cables y me traiga un buen desayuno nada de hospital – pidió viendo algunas enfermeras

**Continuara…**

Bien comencemos por decirles FELIZ NAVIDAD y que no me vayan a querer matar por no actualizar IPPO pero me decidí tomar un descanso durante las fiestas les soy honesta este capi ya lo tenia escrito en una libreta lo único que hice fue pasarlo al computador por lo que realmente no fue gran trabajo pero ya les prometo capi en enero ahora les dejo el tráiler de la continuación de "debajo del muérdago" ojala y sea de su agrado

Y esta es la canción: http: /www. /watch?v= qAAeI_ 9XXrc

**(Inicio musical)**

Un paisaje nevado y se ve la sombra de lenalee y allen junto a otro exorcistas alejándose una niña pequeña de la mano de komui los despide con la mano

**Shizukesa no naka**

El reflejo de un ojo gris en el vino de una copa el ojo deja caer una lagrima

**hitotsubu ochita dake**

_**La historia sigue…**_

**Hirogaru hamon ni namiutsu ido no soko**

La lagrima crea ondas que después distorsionan el reflejo del ojo y dejan la imagen de una escena nevada

**Zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo**

La escena nevada es de una gran mansión a la que llegan gran cantidad de carruajes parece haber una fiesta

**Kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de**

Una linda chica de cabello largo y elegante vestido es observada por todos los que estan en el gran salón ella esta en lo alto de unas escaleras

**Daremo ga kono mori de**

La figura de un relicario con la insignia del la orden gira en un fondo negro

**shizuka na koe wo kiite **

_**Un nuevo comienso….**_

**zatsuon ni namida shita**

De repente todo en el salón es un completo caos todos corren…se corta la img…se ven varios akumas flotando por todo el salón…se corta la img…lavi y kanda contraje de esmoquin junto con bookman y Cross peleand …se corta la img… esta la chica asustada en un rincón cuando al ver un akuma frete a ella grita y una enorme luz lena el legar

_**(intermedio musical)**_

Imágenes rápidas de la chica en un carruaje y ve su mansión alejarse - imágenes de la orden y ella con uniforme de exorcista – ella en la sala de entrenamientos con una espada – frete a un chico que la mira de una manera mu y fría - en un bosque con un arco – en un pueblo destruido con una oz - frete afrete con Road - corriendo siendo dirigida por el chico – frete a Cross con la orden de fondo - y por ultimo diferentes lugares del mundo

**Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa**

Esta de espalas a la cámara viendo el amanecer una figura con una capucha se gira la toma y dejan ver que es la misma chica mas grande y su ojo izquierdo es negro con la pupila roja con un tentáculo

**Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko**

_**Un nuevo líder para la batalla…**_

**Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa**

Se abre la puerta de la orden y todos observan

**Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko**

Lentamente entra la chica seguida de Cross y el chico antes misionado todos los observan fijamente

**Ureramu ureramu ureramu oto**

Ella tocado el piano del arca

**Nimiunooto denzushi denzu sea denzu sea**

Caminan por el largo pasillo y quedan frete a leverrier

**Leverrier se gira impresionado y molesto**

Otra vez ella tocando el piano del arca

**Nimiunooto uroma uroma uroma uroma**

Ella pasa a leverrier como si no existiera y la imitan Cross y el chico

**Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa**

imagen del arca blanca se corta y luego es la de la arca negra

**Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko**

Un choque entre ambas arcas

**Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa**

Los nohes abalanzándose a la batalla encabezados por el conde se corta y luego los exorcistas encabezados por la chica

**(pequeña pausa musical)**

Ella choca su ataque con el del conde

**Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko**

El ataque nada a lados opuesto a ella y al conde ella se endereza y se ve de fondo a lenalee y allen detrás de ella

**(Intermedio musical)**

Imágenes rápidas: Lavi y kanda mandan un ataque combinado a Ceryl- el chico manda un ataque a Tikki – una pequeña niña laza un ataque con un perro inocencia que se trasforma en uno enorme a Road – Cross y los demás generales lanzan un ataque a un akuma gigante

**Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa**

El conde y la chica se lanzan en un nuevo ataque la espada que la chica llevaba se llena de luz y se convierte en la crown clown la cámara se enfoca en la cruz negra al punto de que la pantalla se pone negra y parecen las letras

**Muy pronto…**

**Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko**

Otra toma de las arcas y ambas se están destrozando

**Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa**

Están allen y lenalee parados con elegantes vestimentas estiran la mano y la chica se coloca a un lado de ellos

**Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko**

Se extiende la imagen y alguien esta pintándolos en un cuadro

**(en el final musical de la cansino)**

Esta la chica sentada en la orilla de un peñasco viendo el atardecer y la orden lleva una capa muy parecida a la de allen cuando la crown clown se levanta y se ve como trae en manos la espada mencionada se gira y se va caminado a paso lento dejando que el viento juegue con su capa y con su largo cabello

Espero les haya gustado y por cierto estaré subiendo todas las canciones y fotos que uso en mis fic a mi face por lo tanto solo búsquenme www. ?q=lirio+chan&type=users#!/ ?id =1807661449

Solo les pido que por favor que cuando acepte su solicitud de amistad me publiquen en muro que son ustedes a si podre etiketarlos a las fotos y videos n.n

Feliz navidad y que se la pasen bien


	24. FELICES FIESTAS

**Hola a todos espero que estén bien y que se le estén pasando bien de sus vacaciones invernales, que santa y los reyes magos les haya traído lo que querían y si no pues aquí esta un regalo de consolación el siguiente capitulo de CORAZON DE INOCENCIA se que por el titulo lo debí de haber subido antes pero el tiempo me traiciono así que pido disculpas y espero que el capitulo las justifique **

*****felices fiestas*****

Todo en la orden era un verdadero enredo pues desde lo ocurrido con las chicas, el índice de ataques de akumas sin ninguna razón aparente habían aumentado increíblemente y el trabajo no faltaba para nadie en la orden incluso las chicas se encontraban ocupadas entre sus reportes atrasados, las terapias para poder recuperarse mas rápido y asegurarse de que sus novios no se mataran entre ellos.

-por que no simplemente pueden estarse un día sin intentar matarse? – Regaña komui a los chicos que están sentados en el amplio sillón de su oficina con algunos curitas (banditas) y gasas – cuando las chicas estaban en coma no provocaban estos alborotos e tenido que mandar a todos mis komurines para detenerlos

- esto no hubiera sido necesario si el usagui no quisiera ser un don Juan - kanda miraba rabioso a lavi que estaba del otro lado del sillón

- a que se refieren? – pregunto komui muy confundido

- a que solo espera a que uno se de la vuelta para poder lanzarse sobre nuestras chicas – explica allen al igual que kanda

- eso no es un argumento seguro para ti Walker cuando lo del barco a edo tu ni siquiera tenias nada que ver con lenalee y además todos te creían muerto

- y que lo creyeran muerto era razón para intentar enamorar a lenalee? – pregunto kanda con la intención de picar en el orgullo a komui

- que le aseste a mi lenalee? - pregunto molesto pero lo ignoraron

- y ahora defiendes a allen, yu – lavi se levanta y kanda ase lo mismo

- lo hago desde que tiene la misma intención que yo –amenazándolo con la mugen

- y ¿cual es esa intención? – pregunta poniendo como intermedio entre la mugen de kanda su martillo

- la de matarte - allen se une al ataquen con su inocencia activada – un mujeriego menos nadie lo notara - allen con su clásico tono educado

- así ahora son los defensores de las buenas costumbres si digiera aquí todo lo que ustedes han echo ocuparíamos vidas extra - se defendió lavi

- ustedes 3 deténganse – ordeno komui pero nadie lo escucho

-ahora mismo acabaremos todo esto -lavi

- estamos de acuerdo – kanda y allen

-ustedes bajen esas inocencias – se escucho el coro autoritario de tres voces femeninas

- no han escuchado dijimos que bajaran esas inocencias – repitió lenalee al ver que ninguno hacia caso

- lenalee pero…

-pero nada allen, no deben pelear por tonterías, como esta, entiende que no te puedo dejar que simplemente mates a lavi por haberse preocupado por mi

- gracias – contesto melody al ver que lenalee defendía a su chico

- mejor espera una mejor razón

- como que una mejor razón insinúas que allen simplemente si puede matar a lavi? - melody muy molesta

- claro que no, allen no ase esas barbaridades, se las deja a los mas aptos para eso trabajos - contesta como si nada

- oye si eso lo dices por yu no te lo voy a permitir, lee – rose

- de sr así que me aras? – lenalee

Y así la pelea que habia comenzado con los chicos termino con las chicas que defendían a sus chicos

- ¿disculpen? – reever entra a la oficina pero ve el semejante campo de batalla y ya no esta muy seguro de llegar en un momento oportuno al ver a allen, lavi, y kanda sujetando a cada una de sus chicas evitando que se mataran mutuamente a hora ellas

- allen sujeta con cuidado a mi lenalee no la lastimes – indica komui acercándose a reever - PERO NO LA SUELTES – grita al ver que el zafarrancho estaba apunto de armarse – reever no es muy buen momento, ¿crees que me quieren dar nos sedantes?

- no creo que sean necesarios para las chicas

- si no son para ellas son para mi así no sabré mas de estos líos de parejas

- pues entonces no querrá saber de este otro problema - les muestra un, porta papeles

- este, que no es el de lenalee? – El comentario llama la atención ligeramente –NO PUEDE SER – grita a todo pulmón llamando la atención de las 3 parejas que seguían peleando

- komui, komui-san, complejo de hermana, hermano – fue el comentario impresionado de los jóvenes

- LENALEE COMO QUE SOLO ME REGALARAS UNA CORBATA NUEVA Y A ESE REMEDO DE HOMBRE – ve feo a allen –LE ARAS UN RICO PASTEL TU MISMA? –lloraba a mares abrasado a lenalee

- De que diablos hablas complejo de hermana? - kanda

- hermano me lastimas – allen intentaba soltar a komui de lenalee pues ciertamente aun estaba delicada desde lo ocurrido con Road

- lenalee-san es la secretaria del supervisor y por lo tanto es quien lleva el calendario de todos los eventos de la orden, incluyendo los que se celebran a nivel globo – reever, les muestra un calendario con la fecha 24 de Diciembre

- hoy es el dia antes de navidad? –lavi con cara de "como rayos se nos olvido"

- eso quiere decir que lo que mi hermano leyó – lenalee se lleva a rastras a komui asta quedar frete a reever quien le entrega el porta papeles –MI LISTA DEL REGALOS – mira de mala manera a komui – ahora tengo que pensar en otra cosa para ti y allen – lo regaña con la vista y komui solo se ase chibi

– pues parece que tendremos que encargarnos del a fiesta de navidad en un solo día – se aventura a afirmar rose

Y se agrupan lenalee, melody y rose para empezar a idear como será la fiesta

- creen poder hacer todo en una sola tarde? – pregunta lavi incrédulo

- no lo aremos solas – contestan al unisonó viéndolos de manera malévola

*********.

En el pueblo caminan allen, kanda y lavi llenos de bolsas

- y que sigue en la lista de las chicas? – pregunta lavi a allen que es quien lleva la lista

- dice-con algo de dificultad provocada por la alta cantidad de bolsas que llevaba logra leer la lista – 7 pavos de piter´s – comenta pero en eso deja e escuchar los pasos de sus acompañantes

-piter's esta del otro lado allen acabamos de venir de hay por que n lo dijiste? – grita lavi molesto y cansado

- yo solo sigo el orden de las cosas cuando no se sigue el orden es cuando se olvidan cosas – se defiende allen remarcando el que a lavi se le habían olvidado barios artículos cuando a el le habia tocado ayudar con las compras

- nos llevara el doble de tiempo si lo asemos a tu manera – kanda le intenta quitar la lista pero allen no se lo permite

- se te olvida la ultima vez que llevaste la lista, la terminaste perdiendo, y NISIQUERA HABIAS COMPRADO NADA – s e encamina a donde se supone estaba la única tienda en todo Londres que valía la pena "según Jerry" comprar el pavo navideño

Y en la orden:

- Johnny-san ya han sacado del ático los adornos? – pregunta melody mientras en su mente ideaba como colocarlos

-en esas están son todas esas cajas de hay – comenta viendo como un gran numero de personas están entrando y saliendo de la sala principal dejando una gran cantidad de cajas

- creo que es mas trabajo del que creía – pesadamente se acerca y abre una caja que solo contiene dios sabe cuantos metros de guirnalda – bien ocupare a media sección científica y a la mitad del numero de personas en escaleras – rápido – ordena y todos corren para seguir sus indicaciones

En la cocina esta rose como encargada de la cena

- bien escúchenme en lo que los chicos regresan con lo que les encargamos para la cena debemos hacer lo que se pueda con los ingredientes que ya tenemos y es por eso que los llame a todos ustedes los pocos que sabes cocinar en toda esta congregación – se paseaba de izquierda a derecha como general dando su plan de ataque – todos tomen una receta y a cocinar se a dicho – ordena y las únicas 4 personas además de Jerry y ella acataron la orden y comenzaron a cocinar todo tipo de cosas

- pay de manzana, listo

-pay de queso, listo

- jamón en salsa de miel, listo

- polo relleno en almendras, listo

Y con cada platillo sonaba una campañita que llamaba a otro grupo de personas que llevaban cada platillo a la sala principal en donde lenalee se encargaba del inmobiliario

- apresúrense con esas mesas de hay que ocupamos en donde poner la comida – indicaba mientras veía la cena acercarse por el largo pasillo

- En donde quedaron los manteles – voltea a ver a todos lados cuando logra divisar a miranda y krory con una pila de manteles en manos tambalearse hasta donde se estaban colocando la mesa del bufet –cuidado chicos! – grita al verlos que se van a tropezar con una serie de foquitos que estaba en el suelo

Pero demasiado tarde estos se distraen con el llamado de lenalee y se tropiezan y por lo tanto caen y los manteles salen volando extendiéndose en el aire y cuando caen sobre la gran mesa del bufet de manera perfecta y enseguida es dejada la comida sobre la mesa

-eso a sido espectacular- comentan lenalee y melody que no creían que eso hubiera realmente pasado

-chicas ya traemos todo lo que nos pidieron – grita allen acercándose al trío ahora solo lleva un pequeño numero de cajas, que consistían en algunos adornos nuevos

- lo que era para la cena ya lo dejamos en la cocina

-que bien por que necesitamos regresar a la ciudad – llega rose encabezando un nuevo grupo de encargados de trasportar la comida de la cocina al salón

- a que te refieres exactamente – pregunta kanda

- pues es sencillo a mayor numero e personas trabajando el trabajo se termina en menor tiempo ya dimos las ordenes necesarias yo e dejado a Jerry-san a cargo de la cena

-yo a reever del lugar de los adornos y las mesas ya están colocadas – responde lenalee dejando ver las bellas mesas redondas en el perímetro del gran salón

- y ya deje la selección musical para la noche – melody

- ahora solo falta una cosa – rose

- y que eso que falta – kanda que realmente no quería saber

- los regalos – al unisonó, y con carita llena de brillo

*********.

De regreso en el pueblo los chicos solo servían de escolta pues según la jefa de enfermeras era inconcebible que ellas salieran solas aun estando en tan frágil situación ellos al, veras andar de una tienda en otra simplemente no pensaba igual

- oigan que dicen creen que sea del estilo de miranda-san? – pregunta lenalee con una linda pulsera en manos

- estoy segura que le encantara tanto como una docena de dangos a allen - responde rose con la caja de dichos dangos en mano –o tu que opinas melody?

La pregunta sin respuesta las relevo a ver que esta estaba recargada en la pared con un una mano en su estomago y otra en su boca

- estas bien? – pregunto lenalee

- es que a caso te sientes mal? Tu pierna te esta causado problemas? – rose (lo mas lastimado de melody durante la batalla con Road fue su pierna derecha)

- no solo que me e mareado un poco de repente – contesto enderezándose pero se volvió a marear

- melody – lavi llega corriendo con allen y kanda de tras (ellos se habían quedado en otra tienda asiendo sus propias compras) – que te ocurre? –

- me siento algo mal creo que será mejor que regrese a la orden

- bien te llevare – la carga – les importa si me llevo el carruaje? – pregunto a sus amigos

- para nada lleva a melody a que la cheque el medico – contesta allen tan educado como siempre

- bien me asegurare que en cuanto lleguemos manden otro carruaje para ustedes – y se marcho lavi con melody en brazos

- ¿que es esto? – piensa en vos alta rose al ver un pequeño papel en donde estaba anteriormente melody – baya es su lista de compras – voltea a ver a lenalee- bien creo que nos tocara terminar sus compras navideñas

*********.

Esta melody sentada en una de las camas de la enfermería y en eso entra la enfermera que siempre esta

-Bien melody, ya logre deshacerme de tu caballero andante ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente

- hablar de que? Miranda…digo melisa – melody se ase la desentendida

- jajaja no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen miranda y no me cambies el tema – se sienta frete a ella con mirada de policía interrogando – si no por que pedirías que fuera yo la encargada de tus estudios?

- bueno pues es que y no quise que la jefa de enfermeras me revisara por que – le ase seña de que se acerque esta obedece y melody le susurra al oído

-QUEEEEEE!- grita mas que impresionada

-shhhhhhh- pide melody viendo al a puerta esperando a que nadie haya escuchado – solo es una suposición mía por eso te pido que no comentes nada antes de estar segura – con carita de cachorro

-bien – suspira y se levanta dirigiendo a donde habia algunos utensilios médicos – pero te aclaro que yo solo soy ayudante voluntaria de la enfermería, realmente la medicina humana no es lo mío pero puedo ayudarte en este caso – se voltea con una jeringa en mano

*********.

- quien diría que terminarías por desmayarte – melisa ve como lavi esta cargando a melody que esta tan pálida que bien podría decirse que era un fantasma

- como no si, ni siquiera me avisaste para qué era la jeringa – se queja melody recargando la cabeza en el pecho de lavi que se muestra preocupado

- en serio solo ocupas la muestra de sangre? - pregunto lavi que veía en muy mal estado a melody

- si no te preocupes ahora solo asegúrate de que descanse por lo menos asta que recupere el color, después solo tendrás que esperar el resultado – le guiñe el ojo a melody y le indica a lavi que camine

-lavi no es para que exageres camina normal – replica melody sobre el ritmo del paso del pelirrojo quien enseguida lo corrige – no, mejor no, otra vez lento - se arrepiente al sentir un mareo

Lavi la llevo a su habitación y se quedo con ella por lo menos asta que se durmiera, después se dedico a ayudar con lo s preparativos del a fiesta de esa misma noche bajo la orden de komui, el tiempo paso y la fiesta estaba lista y los ausentes de regreso a la orden (me refiero a allen, lenalee, rose y kanda)

Y a la habitación de melody fue a donde llegaron rose y lenalee para entregarle sus compras

-gracias chicas no debieron de molestarse – melody al ver los regalos a su alrededor – justamente ahora pensaba ir yo misma de regreso a la ciudad

- el tiempo no te favorece y menos el guardia pelirrojo que esta en la puerta – rose señalando con el pulgar la puerta detrás de ella sin verla

- ¿lavi?, esta en la puerta – melody

- Desde que llegamos, miranda dijo que en cuento se acabaron todas las tareas de la fiesta de esta noche a permanecido hay –lenalee

- y krory-san dijo que a el le habia dicho que sabia que eras capas de escaparte a pasear a pesar de que te encontrabas mal así que haría guardia para evitarlo – complemento burlona rose

Mientras que rose y lenalee terminaban de darles los detalles ella solo negaba con la cabeza la insistencia del pelirrojo de sobreprotegerla

- si es así ahora no me imagino cuando se entere – suspiro

- se entere? – a pesar de que lo habia dicho en vos realmente baja no se escapó a los oídos de rose

- no nada solo pensaba en voz alta – se excuso evitando el tema

En eso se abrió la puerta y con postura galante lavi le habría el paso a melisa que llevaba una carpeta beige en sus manos

- hola melisa-san- lenalee con una gran sonrisa

- hola cuanto sin verte – rose

-hola chicas, les molestaría dejarnos solas un momento?

Y enseguida acompañado de un 2por supuesto" y un "asta la noche" ambas se marcharon no antes sin que cuando pasaran a un lado de melisa esta les alcanzara a susurrar que se llevaran a lavi a lo que asintieron raptando al pobre de lavi que tenia todas las intenciones de quedarse a escuchar suponiendo que el tema a conversar serian los estudios hechos esa misma mañana a melody

- melisa-san – pronuncio interrogante suponiendo lo que llevaba en la carpeta que portaba

- así es – respondió entregándole la carpeta y la respuesta a su duda inicial al mimo tiempo

- melody observo el contenido de la carpeta al principio parecía algo entusiasmada pero después rostro reflejo impresión y finalmente preocupación

- ¿ocurre algo? – miranda sentándose a un lado de ella en la cama

- y si no lo toma bien? – la pregunta era mas para ella que para su acompañante

- no creo, lavi-kun no es de ese tipo -. Contesto con una cálida sonrisa – te aseguro que lo tomara bien, claro al principio le costara creerlo pero después lo aceptara… y de lo contrario yo me encargare de hacerlo aceptar su parte – saca un bisturí una jeringa mas grandes de lo normal y extrañamente ahora llevaba un tapa bocas y su bata de laboratorio con una gran risa macabra

-melody observa a melisa algo asustada por su comportamiento, se aseguro de grabarse en la mente el jamás hacerla enojar y después un recuerdo invadió su mente, el recuerdo de algo que tenia que entregar y le parecía el mejor momento para hacerlo, miro el primer cajón del lado derecho de su escritorio el único que tenia cerradura pensó por un momento en donde tenia la llave y después estando segura que aun la conservaba sonrió

– y como se lo dirás? – la pregunta con cierto tono de curiosidad saco a melody de sus pensamientos

- creo que se lo diré hoy mismo en el baile y se como se lo diré – contesta con un tono juguetón que le dio a entender a melisa que seria muy divertido ver el momento

- ya espero ver su reacción – rio un poco

********.

El dia avanzo rápidamente el tiempo se habia ido principalmente en arreglarse para el baile. Pronto dio la hora de llegar al salón principal para los hombres.

Komui habia dado la indicación de que los hombres de la orden llegarían 15 min. Antes que las mujeres. Según el y su gran genialidad era para evitar que se 2perdieran" en el camino al salón (o en pocas palabras que se fueran a atender a las hormonas) así nadie faltaría sin que el lo supiera después de los bastantes 15 min. De espera:

- Ya están aquí - la voz de uno de los exorcistas jóvenes.

Anuncio la llegada de todas las féminas de la orden en bellos trajes de noche y en seguida aquellos que tenían alguna relación sentimental con algunas de las mencionadas se aventuraron a la puerta para poderlas recibir como todos unos galanes a algunos se les daba mejor que a otros pero aun así no se perdía el encanto de la escena.

- bella dama me permitirá ser su acompañante en esta velada – pronuncio allen con el encanto digno del caballero ingles que era

- encantada caballero – lenalee siguió el juego de allen y le extendió la mano en prueba de aceptación a su invitación la cual allen beso delicadamente

- encantador caballero permítame ser quien le arranque a su fría expresión una sonrisa – rose se aventuro a se ella la que hablara siendo que sabia que a su amado simplemente lo irritaban los lugares tan concurridos como era un salón de fiestas

- tu siempre me arrancas una sonrisa – le susurro seductoramente al oído, pero en eso lanza una mirada que mata a un joven de la sección científica – pero si te vuelven a ver a si, aquí correrá sangre – el cometario sonaba ligeramente a regaño por el pronunciado escote del vestido de su chica

- como usted diga, mi protector –contesto sarcástica y amenazo darle un beso pero realmente no pasa de ser eso y con los dedos índice y medio recorre desde la garganta asta la barbilla de japonés y después se marcha obligando al chico seguirla

-melody, segura que estas bien? – pregunto lavi a la oji verde muy preocupado

-lo estoy, ciertamente me pondré peor, pero tiempo al tiempo – responde y viendo esta a uno de los buscadores hacerle señas desde una distancia no muy larga y que lavi preguntaría por su cometario decidió darse a la fuga – ahora por que no me traes algo que tomar, lo que sea sorpréndeme y te repito, no te preocupes - lo empujo con la dirección de la mesa de las bebidas

-melody-san - llamo el buscador al verla sola y le mostro un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel rojo con un moño verde

- que bien lo encontraste - le sonríe, lo toma y en una pequeña tarjeta que decía to: lavi from: melody deja impregnado su labial con un suave beso – ahora hazme el favor de ponerlo junto a los demás y muchas gracias – se lo regresa y lo apresura a marcharse al ver que lavi regresaba

- aquí esta – le entrego un a copa con vino tiento y el se quedo con otra – melody a que te referías sobre… - pero lavi no pudo preguntar ya que en eso komui llamo la atención de todos

- hola a todos estoy feliz de ver que realmente pudieron crear todo esto – extiende los brazos para indicar que se refería a todo lo que habia a su alrededor - una fiesta es lo mas indicado para recompensar los arduos trabajos de todas las mentes de la orden…las de los exorcistas, científicos y buscadores… todos un gran equipo apoyándonos mutuamente y al final una familia y ahora – comenzó a sonar el vals de las flores

Al centro de la pista se dirigieron bellamente las parejas de allen y lenalee, kanda y rose, melody y lavi abriendo ellos tres el baile la elegancia y porte con la que se movían parecía que se habia practicado previamente, después de algunos minutos de vals algunas parejas mas se fueron integrado y pronto toda la pista de baile se encontraba llena.

En un pequeño balcón del salón en donde habia una segunda tanda de mesas reservadas para los personajes mas importantes de la orden, hay se encontraba komui con un telescopio enfocado en la pista de baile

- supervisor-komui – llamo kloud que llevaba un elegante vestido de color rojo - ¿que es lo que hace?

- los vigilo, ninguno podrá escapar de aquí sin que yo me de cuenta y cuando lo intenten - saca un control remoto con un botón rojo al centro – yo me encargare de todo

-¿realmente te preocupa el que esos hagan de las suyas, lee? – llega Cross con una copa con vino en mano

- general Cross – komui esta impresionado de que Cross sepa la causa de su histeria

- ¿Cross saque te refieres? – triedoll que llegaba detrás de el junto con sokaro

- es sencillo esos 6 se han aferrado a su amor –se sienta cómodamente en una del as sillas de la mesa mas cercana – y pronto llegara el momento de los hijos

- ¿que tiene de malo eso? – triedoll

- niños en la orden que problemático – sokaro

- exactamente – kloud que ya habia entendido del o que hablaban – ¿su temor es que sean usuarios? – e dirigió a komui que se mantenía cerio

- al ser hijos de dos padres exorcistas hay posibilidad de que sean usuarios pero ese no es mi temor, mi temor es que no lo sean pro que de ser así

- se tendrían que separar de ellos – completo triedoll viendo a la pista de baile

- eso arruinaría todo en su mundo – kloud también fija su vista a la pista de baile

El tiempo corría y bailaba al son de los bellos vals que la orquesta tocaba pronto el gran reloj de la torre resonó al mismo tiempo que los de mas de la orden en perfecta sincronía provocando que la música cesara y con ella el baile

- propongo un brindis – llamo komui desde el balcón – por estas fiestas y por la felicidad

La iniciativa de komui fue seguida por los generales y algunos exorcistas o científicos que aprovecharon a dar a conocer algunos datos interesantes sobre sus vidas

- yo propongo un brindis por allen Walker el mayor culpable de que todo estemos aquí vivos – pronuncio marie con un gran sonrisa dejando impresionado al alvino al ver a sus amigos dedicando una gran sonrisa

- y también por que es su cumpleaños – completo lenalee entregándole u regalo con envoltura azul y un moño rojo - feliz cumpleaños allen

-arigato mina – respondió con ligeras lagrimas en los ojos mientras recibía el regalo

Así mas e uno se acerco a darle un regalo de navidad y cumpleaños al alvino siendo en su gran mayoría comida. Pronto tos comenzaron a darse sus respectivos regalos navideños

- una nueva funda para la mugen – kanda envaina a la mugen (no me pregunten de donde la saco) en su nueva funda de color negro con algunos adornos azules

- la otra ya estaba muy maltratada y cuando menos lo esperara s te traicionaría –comento rose esta echa con escamas de lagarto así que es muy resistente

Con lavi los regalos consistían principalmente en diferentes tipos de libros, nuevos modelos de parches o una bufanda de diferente color a la q acostumbra llevar siempre

- felicidades – melody le extiende el regalo antes especificado con una gran sonrisa

Lavi recibe el regalo no muy seguro de la razón por la que se lo habia dado con la dedicativa "felicidades" en lugar del cásico "feliz navidad" se preguntaba la causa mientras lo desenvolvía observando finalmente que se trataba de un libro de cuentos infantiles

-asta que te regalan algo acorde a ti – kanda

- yuu, déjalo en paz – rose lo regaña, cuando ve que libro es – ese libro es…

- el que leíamos de pequeños – completo lavi

- me lo leías para que durmiera en las noches de tormenta – cometo rose

- lavi en una ocasión me cometo sobre el y que era el único libro que realmente le gustaba y que acostumbraba leerlo con alguien que el quería mucho – todos observan a la pareja de primos – también me dijo que se le habia perdido en sus viajes con bookman-san, lo compre en una barata cuando lo vi creí que le agradaría pero no sabia de un buen momento para dárselo

- y por que ahora? – pregunto lenalee

-si que lo hace especial para que finalmente justo a hora? – miranda

- pues que lo ocupara – contesta sencilla con una sonrisa

-como que lo ocupara? – pregunto krory algo confundido

- si el lo leía para rose-chan para que durmiera cuando era pequeños…la única manera de que lo baya ocupar seria… - miranda no termina su suposición cuando todos piensan en lo mismo

-LAVI SERA PAPA? - casi shokeados y melody solo sonríe asintiendo

- así es

- seré papa? – Lavi era el más afectado – pero si yo solo…una vez…soy muy joven…un bebe…mío y melody…el viejo me matara– no término ninguno de sus cometarios cuando ya estaba en el suelo

- Lavi –melody y algunos otros se apresuraron a auxiliar al pelirrojo

- baya, no se cumplió tu cometido se te escapo ese par – se ríe Cross de komui

- maestro a que se refiere – allen no entendía que era lo que hacia su maestro en esa ocasión

- hoy estúpido aprendiz por que no dices de una vez si tu también as echo de las tuyas – Cross, claramente ya estaba un poco pasado de copas pero no dejaba de hacer movimientos correctos, claro para su propia diversión

-tu, relámete no te a atrevido a hacerle algo a mi lenalee – komui con aura maligna – si tu le as echo algo a mi lenalee, si tu me dices que ella será madre tan joven yo te matare aquí y ahora – cada vez se veía mas sombrío y aterrador

- komui-san, que lenalee no sea virgen no significa que este embarazada –y metió las 4 patas gracias a los nervios

Las palabras llenaron el lugar de un completo silencio no por la impresión de que allen se hubiera atrevido a acostarse con lenalee sino por que se lo habia dicho a komui y todos temían por la vida del alvino. Durante unos segundos de silencio creyeron que komui lo habia tomado bien y que no haría nada pero entonces fue cuando comenzó a temblar ligeramente y llenarse de una aura realmente negra

-wallllkkkkeeeerrrrr -grita komui comenzando una gran persecución

- jajajajajajajaajajajajajajaja – Cross estalla en risa

Y los demás observan preocupados

- hermano deja a allen, - lenalee sigue al persecutor de su hermano y al perseguido de allen

- y bien lavi que harás – pregunta reever viendo que el susodicho ya estaba mejor después desu desmayada

-yo…

- pues creo que no tiene de otra más que casarse – kloud como buena mujer estaba dispuesta a obligarlo dar el si por su alumna

- no puede dejar a melody así nomas – krory

- eso estaría mal – miranda

- yo… - mira a melody que tiene un brillo en su rostro que demostraba la fe que tenia que el respondiera afirmativamente – no te dejare- toma una mano de melody y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella – y mucho menos ahora que me harás el hombre mas feliz del mundo

La sala se lleno de "hurras", "bravos" y demás gritos efusivos de felicidad claro omitiendo los de la persecución

- pero ahora tenemos 2 bodas – krory

- será una boda doble – miranda

-que sea triple!e – grita eufórica rose que de un brinco estuvo frente a miranda mostrando un reluciente anillo de compromiso de un modelo clásico

-kanda le pediste matrimonio a rose? –melody

- así es – rose se le abraza al cuello a lavi – no te importa verdad – con carita de ángel y la expresión de lavi que a un inicio era no muy linda se suavizo asintiendo con la cabeza

-pero si le llega pasar algo te matare – amenazo con en tono ligeramente burlón dando a entender que la amenaza era real pero tenia fe en que no le pasaría nada a su prima estando con el

-que feliz soy - triedoll se abrasa a rose -tantos año de esperar esto pro fin

-pero ahora son tres bodas – krory

- por mi no hay ningún problema a que sea una boda triple – lenalee llegaba arrastrando a su hermano y allen un poco mas atrás guardando su distancia

- suena divertido – fue el cometario de melody

- entonces tenemos mucho trabajo – rose que sostenía a triedoll para que no se abrazara a kanda (cosa que era lo que intentaba hacer)

Así una semana paso rápidamente y con ella la fiesta de año nuevo. Ahora solo quedaba organizar tres bodas…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien hola a todos aquí el capi espero que les haya gustado y que justifique mi tardanza, bien e de avisarles que me tardare un poco mas en actualizar el siguiente capitulo por cuestiones de que aun me falta presentar algunos exámenes en la prepa y el que quiero trabajar en su capitulo de IPPO, pero are lo posible de tenerlos pronto n.n y rectifico el que estare subiendo las fotos y las cansines que pongo en el fic a mi face. este tiene el nombre de lirio chan y una img anime de una chica de cabello blanco n.n**


	25. teatro mudo III

**Hola a todos eme aquí de regreso (tal como prometí ajena a todo lo respecto a escuela para otakus) por aquí les traigo el ultimo de los teatros mudos antes del gran final de este fic n.n espero que les guste les recalco el echo de que no hay diálogos y solo música que en este caso es una algo romántica o por el estilo ya que nos centramos en algo tan lindo como la serenata que le lleva el novio a su futura esposa al dia antes de la boda entonces podéis imaginaros la canción que mas les plazca, su favorita o la primera que se les ocurra n.n ahora a disfrutar y nos leemos mas abajo **

Teatro mudo III - Serenata de bodas

La noche ha caído y todo es paz en la orden oscura…bueno por le momento

El constante sonar de los grillos cesa ante el susto que les provoca el caminar de 3 chicos por la espesa al bolera que les sirve de hogar.

Lavi, allen y kanda salen del bosque que rodea a la orden oscura con algunas ramitas en el cabello, los tres llevan a cuestas 2 guitarras y un contrabajo, su objetivo los balcones sur de la orden para darles una linda serenata a sus futuras pero al pararse justo frente a la gran pared de la orden observan la GRAN cantidad de balcones que hay y asta ese momento se dan cuanta de que no saben cual es el de la habitación en la que las 3 chicas se habían reunido para su ultima pijamada como solteras.

Sobre la cabeza del trió flotan unos cuantos signos de interrogación sal ignorar ante cual balcón comenzar su serenata y finalmente después de unos momentos de pensarlo cada uno señala un balcón diferente, se observan mutuamente asegurando con la mirada que el balcón elegido por cada uno es el correcto pero ante el que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer decidieron resolverlo de una manera muy justa u madura

Piedra papel o tijera

Quedando el que primero probarían el balcón de allen después el de kanda y finalmente el de lavi así se pararon frente al balcón indicado por allen y comenzaron a tocar (allen y lavi las guitarras y kanda el contrabajo) sobre ellos flotaban algunas notas de colores y finalmente vieron luz en la habitación y con aun mas entusiasmo siguieron con su canción pero al abrir la puerta del balcón no se encontraron con lo que esperaban. Jerry salió en bata con corazoncitos flotando a su alrededor 8 a este puente es mas que obvio que los chicos dejaron de tocar) y mando un beso en forma de corazón que floto asta allen pero este se agacho y el beso se estampo en kanda que estaba parado justo atrás de el provocando un zaf_a_rrancho que lavi detuvo explicando con un globito de dialogo flotando sobre el con unos chibi dibujos de las chicas en un balcón y ellos al pie.

Así dejando a un lado la mala experiencia en el primer balcón pasaron al que kanda aseguraba era el correcto, y ahora estando kanda al frente del trió comenzaron a tocar de nuevo y las que primero habían sido muy joviales notas ahora eran un poco mas tímidas y de igual manera que ente el primer balcón primero se prendió la luz en esta ocasión se tardo un poco mas en abrirse las puertas pero como estaban cerradas las cortinas no se podía ver a nadie en el balcón pero aun así continuaron tocando asta que una ráfaga de viento movió las cortinas dejando ver unos tenebrosos ojos rojos y después fue el como les caen del cielo unas macetas de flores hábilmente esquivadas dejando mas que descubierto que el dueño de esa habitación era komui y al verlo sacar su clásico control para llamar a sus monstruosos robots emprendieron lo de "mas vale aquí quedo que aquí murió".

Todo se pone negro y vemos a miranda sentada sobre su reloj inocencia y este avanza dando toda la vuelta las manecillas.

y regresamos a los chicos que están intentando recuperar el aliento ante tremenda carrera que tuvieron que pegar cuando el ritmo cardiaco regreso a un estado mas o menos normal allen y kanda observaron a lavi el cual solo miro de reojo el balcón que el habia elegido se paro frente a este, tomo su guitarra, y muy nervioso comenzó a tocar después le imitaron allen y kanda al principio se sintieron aliviados de que no habia ningún signo de que hubiese alguien en la habitación pero sin previo aviso se abrieron las puertas del balcón de golpe y a causa de la oscuridad solo lograron ver una silueta de "algo" de verde rostro y cabeza con raras formaciones boludas con forme se acercaba al barandal del balcón se les iba yendo el color a los tres y finalmente emprendieron de nuevo la huida. Sin darse cuenta de que se trataba de la jefa de enfermeras con tubos y mascarilla de aguacate

Todo se pone negro y vemos a miranda sentada sobre su reloj inocencia y este avanza dando toda la vuelta las manecillas.

Están los chicos sentados en unas piedras grandes con sus instrumentos l lado y con cara de resignación al no haber podido cumplir con su objetivo y además resultar con semejante susto , así kanda se levanto se paro frente a los otros 2 y con un globito de dialogo con el clásico ZzZzZzZzZzZ que tanto allen como lavi aceptaron se dispusieron a irse pero en eso sobre la cabeza de kanda cayo una rosa roja y seguida de esta, una flor de higan amarilla cayo sobre la guitarra de lavi y una clavel directo en las manos de allen los tres tomaron las flores y sabiendo que eran las flores predilectas de sus chicas levantaron la vista encontrándose con ellas en el balcón que esta justo sobre ellos y con una sonrisa por fin lograron dar su serenata muy felices (cabe mencionar que el balcón de las chicas estaba en medio de los elegido por los chicos xD)

**Que teatrillo tan chafa me resulto verdad xD pero bueno espero que por lo menos a algunos de ustedes les guste n.n y les aviso que are suspenso con el capitulo final muajajajaja cof me ahogo cof…esto de Larisa malévola es malo para la garganta u.u bueno que estén bien que les haya gustado, ahora si quieren saber en que canción me inspire pues es "como nace una canción de amor" de la rondalla de saltillo, esta muy bonita.**

**Por cierto una moraleja: si llevan serenata asegúrense de tener la dirección correcta y saber exactamente cual es la habitación de esa persona. **


	26. MI BODA

Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y pues aquí el tan esperado ultimo capitulo de este fic…una linda boda triple la verdad es que no era un capitulo muy largo pero se vera algo extenso por las canciones y agradecimientos. Ocuparan estos links así que váyanlos poniendo a cargar las cansiones paareseran en el orden que les doy los links.

www. youtube. com/watch ?v=qhHiAr f6m U0

www. youtube. com/ watch?v=- AdIrGhjscs &feature = related

www. youtube. com/ watch?v =evS7- yj_tTo

bueno sin mas ni mas comencemos.

**Final chapter**

***** Mi boda******

Era increíble la paz que habia en la orden ese día, incluso siendo una fecha tan importante…si se que se estarán preguntando la fecha pues no es otra sino la de la tan ansiada boda triple que se celebraría en la mismísima congregación todos estaban mas que emocionados…todo estaba listo solo habia que esperar la hora que se habia fijado con anterioridad.

Todo era perfecto, realmente perfecto cada mínimo detalle mas que estudiado, primero: la ceremonia presidida por el mismísimo papa, y después de esto un maravilloso buffet en el gran salón.

-¿ya esta todo listo? – pregunto triedoll a reever que era el encargado de dirigir todo

-completamente – respondió

- y que me dices del complejo de hermana? – Cross llega muy bien vestido en un encantador esmoquin con una copa de champagne en una mano y de l otro brazo kloud

- el supervisor esta hay – señalo el interior del lugar en donde se efectuaría la ceremonia y en la primera fila de bancas estaba el susodicho sentado inmutable, aun lado un tripie porta suero administrándole sedante

- ¿lo están drogando? – kloud muy impresionada

- fue la única manera de mantenerlo tranquilo – contesto reever con cara de resignación

- reever – grita krory en un elegante esmoquin negro

- krory-san que ocurre? – pregunto al ver muy agitado al vampiro

- las…chicas…ya vienen - anuncio con gran problema

-pero como? Si aun no es hora – reever muy desconcertado observa su reloj de bolsillo notando que aun faltaban 15 min. Para la hora fijada

- parece que quieren asegurarse antes de que se arrepientan los novios – comento Cross mas que divertido

- atención todos, las novias se acercan, todos a la capilla principal dejen lo que estén haciendo y traigan a los novios usen el arca si es preciso – ordeno reever recibiendo los constantes "si, enseguida"

-general Cross, puedo pedirle un favor? – Pregunto reever recibiendo una mueca de interrogación por el pelirrojo – entregue a lenalee por el supervisor, si le retiramos el sedantes antes de la ceremonia es claro que se fugara con lenalee-san

- ok, pero no lo hago por el complejo de hermana – cometo disfrazando el que si quería ver feliz a su alumno

En eso se abrió una puerta del arca en medio de la capilla principal y comenzaron a salir de ella toda la orden finalizando con los novios que aun eran un lio con sus trajes

- ya estamos aquí – allen intentándose arregla su corbata de moño

- por que se adelantaron? – lavi buscando la manga izquierda de su saco, el lleva un parche de dos cintas

- las chicas decidieron adelantar las cosas –anuncio kloud ayudando a ambos chicos

- clásico de ellas, pero que hay del papa? – Kanda abrochándose los botones del chaleco con algo de problema - no llegaría 5 min. Antes de la ceremonia por trabajo

- el papa! – todos al unisonó

- aquí estoy no hay que gritar – respondió un hombre increíblemente joven y guapo con los hábitos de dicho cargo – supuse que ocurriría esto así que acabe con mi trabajo antes y vine después de todo que cosa hay mas importante que un enlace matrimonial de nuestros apóstoles – comento mientras tomaba su posición

- pues listo todo – kloud deja a los chicos en sus posiciones sin antes asegurarse de que estuvieran perfectos (como mamá sobre protectora cuando te termina de arreglar xD)

Reever permaneció afuera de la sala con las puertas cerradas esperando a las 3 novias que se aproximaban en sus bellísimos vestidos blancos seguidas de miranda que les intentaba detener

- reever queremos adelantar la ceremonia – anuncio rose que se levantaba el vestido ara no tropezar con el gracias al alto paso que llevaba

- es mejor acabar las cosas de una vez y asegurar esposos? – pregunto burlón mientras les entregaba a cada una sus respectivos ramos de flores-bueno eso ya no importa – dijo antes de recibir el reproche de las chicas –ahora a lucir celestiales – completo abriendo las puertas dejando ver que ya todo estaba listo.

Empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial y la primera en adelantarse fue lenalee en su bello vestido blanco ligeramente a perlado straple con una bella blusa de encaje blanco de cuello y mangas (img843. imageshack. us/img843 /9670/ ), al principio dudo un poco al entrar en la sala y ver que Cross era el que le ofrecía el brazo, con una gran sonrisa lo acepto y finalmente comenzó a caminar, después de ella dejando una distancia aproximada de 1m. Avanzo rose su vestido era de un inmaculado blanco con bellos bordados de enredaderas con flores (img98 .imageshack. us/img98/ 3461 /bridalgowns .jpg ) del brazo de triedoll del cual a su alrededor flotaban corazoncitos y finalmente.

-melody-san, me permites? – pregunto reever ofreciéndole el brazo (originalmente se habia planeado que Cross fuera quien entregara a melody pero al sedar a komui se tuvieron que hacer cambios xD) ella llevaba un vestido como esos de las muñecas para pastel y con una cinta roja justo sobre su un poco abultado vientre debajo del nacimiento del busto (1) (img24. imageshack. us/ img24 /1097/ embroidered )

-claro – contesto con una gran sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar

Para reever no paso desapercibido un lindo brazalete con los dijes de unas notas musicales y entre cada una de ellas habia otros dijes de un arco una flecha y un gorrito de robín Hood pero también observo que de la cinta roja de su vestido también colgaba una algo quemada pluma.

Se entregaron a las 3 novias y la misa comenzó primero la clásica platica de para que se habían reunido todos seguida del significado del enlace matrimonial, se canto lo que se tubo que cantar, se dijeron las lecturas correspondientes y finalmente los votos matrimoniales (ustedes saben todo lo que se dice en una boda así que lo resumimos a lo mas interesante (importante))

- procedamos con los votos matrimoniales – pidió el obispo (recuerden que le papa es el obispo de roma)

Los chicos asintieron y se posaron frete a sus respectivas novias y las tomaron de las manos teniendo en una las as argollas, con una mirada discreta se dieron mutuamente la señal (lo habían estado practicando, también les ago. la aclaración de que lo dicen al mismo tiempo en perfecta sincronización)

Yo, lavi/allen/yu, te quiero a ti, melody/lenalee/rose, como esposa  
y me entrego a ti,  
y prometo serte fiel  
en las alegrías y en las penas,  
en la salud y la enfermedad,  
todos los días de mi vida.

Los chicos le colocan sus argollas a las chicas siendo diferente las de los 3 matrimonios (aquí la img. de las argollas** img708 .image shack .us/img 708/9040/ argollasdeboda .jpg**)

Yo, melody/lenalee/rose, te quiero a ti, lavi/allen/yu, como esposo  
y me entrego a ti,  
y prometo serte fiel  
en las alegrías y en las penas,  
en la salud y la enfermedad,  
todos los días de mi vida.

De igual manera las cicas les colocaron las argollas a sus hombres

-así los declaro marido y mujer – el obispo hace una pausa – respectivita – concluye con una sonrisa

-que…en donde? – komui se libera de los efectos del sedante algo confundido de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

- supervisor ya despertó- kloud

-despertar?- observa que todos están tomándose fotos con losa novios – nooooo T-T ya se casaron, no pude salvar a mi lenalee T-T

- supervisor una foto con los novios – "aviso" un joven con una cámara mientras tomaba a komui y lo ponía junto a lenalee y allen, komui se mostraba inseguro de quien era, no recordaba si era buscador exorcista o científico pero habiendo tantos en la orden era difícil recordar a todos así que no tomo importancia, el tipo tomo la foto y después dejo el espacio para otros que querían un recuerdo de las parejas

En eso se abren de nuevo las puertas y el bello sonido de una guitarras la inundan antes de 4 boses masculinas (canción uno play)

**Si me ves…hallarás en mis ojos el amor**

Los chicos le ofrecen el brazo a sus ahora esposas y comienzan a caminar afuera de la sala.

**Eres tú la mitad que a mi vida completó  
Lo que soy…te daré sin miedo a algún error  
creo en ti…y dejaré en tus manos mi ilusión.  
Quiero estar dentro de tu corazón,  
Poder lograr que me ames como yo.**

El camino al salón principal no era largo y todos los pasillos que se necesitaban tomar para llegar a tal estaban adornados con bellos listones y cintas con los colores verde morado claro y rosa.

**I only wanna be the man  
to give you everything I can  
every day and every night  
love you for all my life.  
I don't wanna change the world  
as long as you're my girl  
it's more than enough,  
just to be the man you love.**

-que es esto?- pregunta lenalee a allen curiosa al verse acompañada por aquellos 4 hombres bastante guapos y de hermosas boses

- es solo un regalito para ustedes – le respondió y después le dio un lindo beso en la mejilla

**Quiero ser el lugar donde puedas refugiar  
el temor y calmar en mis brazos tu ansiedad  
Desde hoy voy a ser todo para ti  
Hasta ayer te soñé y ahora estás aquí  
Quiero oír tus secretos, lo que sueñes descubrir,  
quiero amarte así.**

****-lavi quienes son? – fue la pregunta de melody

- se llaman ildivo, verdad que son buenos en cuanto los yo creí que te gustarían – cometo alegre pero en eso se quedo pensando – no te gustan tanto como para abandonarme verdad? – con carita de cachorro

-para nada, son guapísimos, pero tú eres divino – se aferro con gran fuerza al brazo del pelirrojo

- Me lastimas – comento entre feliz y resignado al saber que no le soltaría

**I only wanna be the man  
to give you everything I can  
every day and every night  
love you for all my life.  
I don't wanna change the world  
as long as you're my girl  
it's more than enough,  
just to be the man you love.**

-yu, lo que dice la canción es cierto? – pregunto coqueta rose

- crees que les hubiéramos dicho que la cantaran si no fuera así? – respondió sarcástico como siempre provocando una sonrisa en su esposa

- que feliz me haces – respondió recargándose ligeramente en el, pensando en lo difícil que habia sido para su ahora esposo el ponerse de acuerdo con lavi y allen

****

I only wanna be the man  
**to give you everything I can  
every day and every night  
love you for all my life.  
I don't wanna change the world  
as long as you're my girl  
it's more than enough,  
just to be the man you love.**

Finalmente llegaron al gran salón en donde habia diferentes mesas para los invitados (toda la orden) dos enormes mesas con gran diversidad de platillos y 3 pasteles cada uno de blanco chantillí con flores de color verde, morado y rosa respectivamente

**Just to be the man you love.**

La última parte de la canción fue cantada por allen, kanda y lavi al oído de sus amadas.

Mientras siguieron los novios en su burbuja toda la orden comenzó a acomodarse en sus lugares, pero una suave melodía despertó a los tortolitos.

-ahora permitámosles a las parejas comenzar con el baile y disfrutar de esto que es en su honor – triedoll(canción dos play)

**Cuando la ames**

Se aproximaron al centro del a pista con gran elegancia y delicadeza comenzando a bailar a forma de vals la hermosa cansino que sonaba.

**Dile que vive en tus sueños,  
que no habrá ninguna más que ella para ti.**

Las parejas bailaban muy metidas en su burbuja pensando en todo el bello y esplendoroso futuro que les esperaba de hay en adelante.

- te prometo, que siempre estaré junto a ti y yo cuidare de ambos – dijo lavi mientras discretamente acaricio el vientre de melody

- yo te prometo siempre estar dispuesta a apoyarte en todo –"aviso" lenalee con un tono muy dulce

- nadie te ara ningún mal, sin que page con su sangre – afirmo kanda de una manera algo psicópata.

**Y cuando le entregues  
la promesa de tu amor eterno.  
Sabrás si has amado tanto,  
si has amado a una mujer de veras.**

- me asegurare de que no te vuelvas un viejito amargado o que traumes a nuestros hijos por que quiero muuuchooossss – jugueteo rose dejando pálido a kanda con el comentario

- no dejare que tus raíces se borren pero tampoco que nos consuman – dijo melody con gran elocuencia

- are lo que sea por el bien de todos a los que amamos – finalizo allen

**Cuando la ames  
dile que vive en sus sueños.**

**(Puente musical)**

Para este punto ya se habían incluido barias parejas más e incluso llegaron algunos pidiendo bailar con las novias o incluso con los novios.

****

Sabrás si has amado tanto,  
si has amado a una mujer de veras.

El momento fue mas que emotivo tanto como para la 3 parejas como para los que les observaban sobretodo para aquellos que habían convivido con las jóvenes parejas desde hacia mucho tiempo

************.

La fiesta avanzaba con un ritmo muy delicioso el grupo contratado por los chicos seguía conquistando con su bella vos a las mujeres de la orden, mientras que las parejas disfrutaban a su manera en la mesa de honor

- lenalee estas feliz? – pregunto allen con medio dango en la boca

- claro que lo estoy – tomo una servilleta – por que tu estas aquí – limpio los residuos del dango del rostro de allen con la servilleta

- apenas tenemos unas horas de casados y tu ya te estas quejando – replico rose ante el echo que kanda se negaba a comer algo ajeno a la soba – si eres así con el banquete que será de lo que te cocine yo – dramatizaba con gran éxito

- ok, ya me lo comeré – contesto con tono de que lo único que quería era evitar un drama y su primera pelea matrimonial

- por eso te quiero – le sonríe y toma un poco del platillo en cuestión y se lo ofrece a kanda quien se limita a recibir el bocado

-pero hay que ver, que lindos se ven – lavi con la intención de molestar

- tu caya y come – melody le planta una enorme cucharada de arroz en la boca que lavi traga con dificultad

- no hagas eso...o es que te quieres quedar viuda? – se queja con carita de cachorro

- no asta que lo pongas como heredero –le bromea mientras se soba el vientre

-"el"?... pero si será "ella" – afirma lavi (lavi hace el cometario por que al usar "lo" "heredero" suena como si se refiriera a sexo masculino)

- así que lo que quieres es que sea una niña, si que eres fuera de o normal –melody rio un poco (ya ben que los hombres siempre quieren un hijo xD)

-me aria muy feliz, pero sin importar eso lo que mas feliz me ara será que venga sano y tu también lo estés

- lavi – le besa

-oigan es hora de los regalos – llega komui con una cajita con un moño frete a lenalee

- ok, hermano – lenalee lo recibió dudando de lo que habría en el interior debido al buen animo de su hermano, lo abrió y se encontró un machete de carnicero y un control remoto al puro estilo "llamada de komurines"

-es para si ese pulpo te hace algo indebido- le susurra viendo de mala manera a allen que solo sonreía por los nervios- si te levanta la mano solo tomas el machete y "zaz"- a allen se le van los colores- no volverá a levantar la mano nunca mas y si te es infiel llama al súper komurin mata infieles.

Se escucha un golpe hueco y ahora todos observan a allen en el suelo

- ¿allen estas bien? – enseguida acudió a el lenalee

- si solo un poco mareado – contesto este que ya regresaba en si

Y así después comenzaron a llevarles los diferentes regalos a las parejas desde cuadros para la casa, una batería de cocina (cortesía de Jerry) y no podía faltar la muy provocativa ropa para las novias que claramente estrenarían en la luna de miel

-bien háganse a un lado y dejen pasar los verdaderos regalos – exclamo Cross aproximándose seguido de triedoll y kloud quedando estos cada uno frete a su respectiva pareja

Los tres aproximaron a sus alumnos una pequeña caja de diferentes decorados, los primeros en abrir fueron allen y lenalee encontrando dentro de la caja un mapa de Londres, enseguida abrieron melody y lavi encontrándose con un juego de llaves y finalmente rose y kanda encontrando ellos la fotografía de una casa al puro estilo japonés.

- no entiendo maestro – exclamo allen viendo extrañado el mapa

- con lo estúpido que eres lo ocuparas para llegar a tu nueva casa

- maestra estas son… -melody suponía de que se trataba pero quería asegurar

- lo son – asintió con un dulce tono

-esta será nuestra…. – rose observaba la fotografía

- esa es SU… - rectifico triedoll

-LES AN REGALADO UNA CASA? –toda la orden que no se creía semejante regalo mas que lujoso

- pes claro no esperaran que ellos creen una vida de pareja en la orden – triedoll como si se tratara de lo mas natural del mundo

- no…general Cross, ¿por que?, dígame, ¿por que lo hiso? mi lenalee no solo me la quita el pulpo de Walker, sino que usted lo ayuda a llevársela de mi lado – komui estaba haciendo un drama abrazado a lenalee

-hermano, me arruinas el vestido

- te importa mas un vestido que tu pobre hermano y ¿por eso lo vas a dejar solo? – lloraba a mares

-vamos supervisor que hay alguien que lo quiere ver, vamos, vamos –miente reever mientras se lo lleva a rastras

-no quiero, no quiero, quien sea que espere, que no ves que se va mi lenalee

-veamos, a allen y lenalee les dieron un mapa de Londres, lo que quiere decir que es una gran propiedad a la que es difícil de llegar – miranda analiza los regalos

- a rose y kanda, les dieron una foto de la casa y se muy grande así que también es algo muy costoso – krory le ayudo a analizar los presentes

- y a melody y lavi les dieron las llames y por la gran cantidad de estas también será una casa muy grande – completo miranda

- después de todo son regalos de los generales y hay que ver que aunque unos lo demuestren mas que otros todos son su alumnos y les tienen mucho afecto – expreso sabiamente marie

- Eso es muy cierto – respondieron krory y miranda al unisonó felices por las parejas

*******.

La fiesta trascurrió rápidamente pronto el gran reloj anuncio que era la hora establecida para la partida de los novios a sus lunas de miel que en definitiva parresia que serian en sus nuevas casas.

- Lenalee T-T – komui habia comenzado a llorar a mares de nuevo y muchos habían comenzado a rogarle al encargado de la farmacia de la orden por unos súper sedantes

- hermano, esto no significa que no nos volvamos a ver jamás – lenalee consolaba a su hermano que se le habia vuelto a aferrar

- así es komui-san – afirma allen

Tu cállate – le dice komui con un tono y mirada bastantes feos y luego se vuelve de nuevo a lenalee – enserio no me vas a dejar aquí tirado? – con carita de cachorrito y lenalee asiente con la cabeza

- bien ya visto arreglado el problema es hora de marcharnos y prometimos que lo arriamos las 3 al mismo tiempo – melody se acerca a lenalee y de tras de ella rose

Las parejas subieron a sus carruajes, con la novedad de que las novias se quedaron en la puerta de este siendo sujetadas por sus esposos y en cuanto los carruajes comenzaron a moverse las 3 dejaron ver al aire sus ramos lo que provoco que todas las mujeres de la orden se alistaran para los lanzamientos después de todo habia 3 oportunidades para ser la siguiente en casarse, uno, dos, tres, contaron al unisonó y lo dejaron ir el se rose cayo en manos de la jefa de enfermeras y todos los hombres próximos a ella enseguida se hicieron a un lado, el de melody fue atrapado por una joven de cabello oscuro, buena figura, mirada azul, enseguida se sonrojo al ver el ramo entre sus manos y finalmente el de lenalee estaba apunto de caer entre el grupo de mujeres cuando una fuerte ráfaga e aire distrajo a todos sobre todo a los novios que se aferraron mas a sus esposas para evitar que estas cayeran del carruaje pero para cuando la ráfaga habia pasado el ramo no se veía en las cercanías

-que pena se bolo – lenalee entra al carruaje y allen cierra la puerta

- ya veras que lo encuentran no debe haber ido muy lejos, no es una hoja de papel como para volar mucho – allen le anima

- si tienes razón, que bello final – se acomoda en su hombro

- ciertamente es todo por el momento pero no aun el final – allen con una gran sonrisa, y lenalee le sonríe enderezándose quedando frete a el – gracias a todos – gira la vista tu monitor – gracias a ti por haber seguido esta historia, por comentar en cada una de nuestras aventuras, ahora estoy muy feliz que también me acompañes en mi boda

- muchas gracias por tu apoyo – allen, lenalee, lavi, kanda, rose y melody al unisonó despidiéndose por la ventanilla de sus carruajes

-así es muchas gracias – aparezco de entre la gente que despide a las parejas – allen me a robado las palabras de la boca…o debería de decir de los dedos? – me lo pienso un momento - Bueno como sea muchas gracias por su fidelidad, por que de no haber sido así jamás hubiera continuado con esta historia, que tal como dijo allen aun no llega a su final, pero ahora espero que me vayan a seguir con la continuación de "debajo del muérdago" que será mi siguiente trabajo y ahora les dejo el 2° tráiler cortesía de **TheAngelThatCry **

_Durante la introducción de la canción._ Se miran a Cross con una joven que esta confiadamente agarrada del brazo del pelirrojo. Durante un baile se muestra la aparición de unos akumas de nivel dos y tres.

**I am a king of honor****  
****gold and glory****  
****but every king must also die**

Se muestra a Cross dándole indicaciones a unos encapuchados que toman a la joven y la meten en el carruaje.

******have I been just and righteous****  
****what is glory****  
****I know I've torn and taken life****  
****and here I stand****  
****a small and simple man**

Se ve un carruaje corriendo a toda velocidad siendo seguida por varios akumas.

**who will trade his karma for my kingdom**

**Se ve a la joven llegando a la orden oscura.**

**a sacrificial rite to render truth**

Komui le da la encuentra viendo la foto de Allen y Lenalee.

**the fire in my soul rejects my wisdom**

Se ve a Allen y Lenalee hablándole a la joven como en un tipo de sueño.

**cause all you do in life comes back to you**

La joven despierta de su sueño para darse cuenta que reevelier esta frente de ella con un cuchillo.

**I am a king in crisis**

La joven entrena, siendo vigilada por un joven y Cross.

******counting minutes****  
****there is an ending to my reign****  
****my sins have come to face me**

La joven le aparece una marca en su ojo, muy parecido al de Allen, lo activa para pelear con unos akumas.

**I can feel it****  
****that I have lived my life in vain****  
****and now I know I'll reap****  
****the seeds I've sown**

Se ven flashbacks de una niña siendo tomada de la mano de dos figures altas vistiendo el uniforme de general.

**  
****who will trade his karma for my kingdom****  
****a sacrificial rite to render truth**

la joven utilice lo que parece un baculo que transforma en diferentes armas. Uno a uno los akumas atacan sin poder golpear a la joven que pareciera desvanecerse de tal forma que son incapaces de seguirle el ritmo.

**the fire in my soul rejects my wisdom****  
****cause all you do in life comes back to you******

**am I mad****  
****I feel so void and cold****  
****who can tell****  
****who holds the stories untold**

****Komui explicándole a la chica algunas cosas y esta empieza a llorar.

**tired and trembling****  
****I am descending****  
****will I have to stay here****  
****and live this life again**

_Puente musical_**. **Aparecen escenas de exorcistas peleando contra millones de akumas, el lugar no parece en el mundo real. Sin embargo la zona parece familiar al del arca pero todo esta casi destruido.

**who will trade his karma for my kingdom****  
****a sacrificial rite to render truth****  
****the fire in my soul rejects my wisdom****  
****cause all you do in life comes back to you**

Durante el último coro. Se ve a la joven moviéndose hacia una luz. La cual parece llamarla…

**AMIRA…**

La pantalla se pone negra

**El nombre que regresara al mundo a la luz**

**Créditos:**

_**Agradecimientos especiales a:**_

Mi onne-chan Miranda kliese

Mi onni-san TheAngelThatCry

Lia-sennenko (lia-chan)

_**Agradecimientos generales:**_

Mariposa oscura

Lavi-Hime 4 E –

eMiiLy – aLLeN

Artemis - Hime

lenalee-de-walker

tomoyo0000001

Nikolas Sur

Y todo aquel que se me haya olvidado mencionar muchas gracias

_**Escenas eliminadas:**_

La relación entre lavi y melody

La batalla entre las chicas con los nohes

**Aclaraciones:**

se supone que las mujeres embarazadas deben de ponerse una cinta roja para no ser confundidas con las doncellas de hay viene lo de "estar en cinta"


	27. EPILOGO

_Hola, hola esto se me ocurrió muy de repente es algo muy general de las vidas de nuestros protagonistas al final de toda esta historia que trascurre en un año de sus vidas espero que sea de su agrado n.n y por cierto el sábado de la siguiente semana es el gran estreno de last history la conti de debajo del muérdago. ahora a leer_

**Epilogo**

_***** Un gran año *****_

**Allen PoV**

Vivir con lenalee es realmente hermoso, aun me toca algo de trabajo acostumbrarme a dormir con ella o también "eso" pero no me arrepiento y la gran casa a las afueras de Londres que nos regalo el maestro es realmente hermosa 2 acres de bosque alrededor de tu casa/mansión creo que maestro exagero un poco cuando compro la propiedad …..jejeje pero es bastante agradable vivir lejos del bullicio de la ciudad y realmente no estamos tan lejos una hora de camino a la ciudad es suficiente para poder ir cada semana por los víveres (suspiro) pero me temo que la paz no dure mucho, los nohes han desaparecido por ahora pero no dejo de tener un mal presentimiento, creo que esperan nuestro momento de debilidad para atacar…me preocupa ahora que todos tenemos un punto débil aun mas visible que antes…pero aun así….

**Melody PoV**

Lavi cada dia es aun mas animoso desde que nos cazamos...a pesar de que asea un mes de eso…pero me ase muy feliz el ver que no se arrepiente de su decisión todos los días me pregunta si me encuentro bien, aunque creo que no duerme bien por las noches cree que no me percato de ello y que no noto que se despierta a la mitad de la noche para seguir con sus investigaciones como bookman…aunque les confesare que ase 2 días encontré entre sus cosas una de esas revistas de "padres e hijos", me fascina el que desee ser el mejor padre posible que su infantil forma de ser le permita…Dentro de de 5 meses veré si realmente es lo que pinta que será, ya deseo verlo en las noches de desvelo

Definitivamente….

**Kanda PoV**

Tsk…que quede claro que esto solo lo hago por que la loca escritora me obliga… (Sonrisa sincera) peor admito que soy muy feliz aun lado de mi rose, adoro verla por las mañanas bailando por la casa mientras ase los deberes, el viejo nos dio un muy buen hogar, creo que ella es realmente feliz, siempre hablo de jóvenes que deseaba cazarse (sonrojo)…con…conmigo… me alegra poder hacer algo por su felicidad

Después de todo, creo que como dice el brote de habas…

**Lenalee PoV**

Nunca imagine que la vida de casada seria tan gratificante, es realmente hermoso el lugar que nos ha regalado Cross-san, Me aseguro que quería que mis hijos fueran mucho menos idiotas que allen y un lugar en donde aprendieran a vivir bien ayudaría creo que realmente aprecia mucho mas de lo que quiere aparentar a Allen, aun a allen le toca algo de trabajo adaptarse cuando me ve cambiarme de ropas frente a el se sonroja y ni hablar cuando le propongo "hacerlo" es como si su rostro fuera un jitomate maduro …Adoro mi vida, y espero con todo mi corazón que esta paz dure mucho tiempo mas

Totalmente….

**Rose PoV **

Utopía, eso es lo que me atrevo a decir que parece mi dulce hogar esta bella caza que oto-san nos regalo en una parte central de Londres, al puro estilo japonés…creo que eso es lo que mantiene tan apacible a yu, es increíble el como lejos de la congregación puede ser como el es realmente, pero a beses no puedo evitar el notar que esta algo preocupado y por mas que se lo pregunto no me da respuesta…bien creo que realmente no es una utopía ¿verdad?...pero a pesar de todo adoro el escucharlo decirme por las mañanas "te amo" sin tapujos o que me habrase evitándome hacer los deberes domésticos , por que yo los hago a pesar de la amplia casa que tenemos…no esperaran que aceptara tener servidumbre. No la soportaría yu y definitivamente yo quiero ser la encargada de mi casa.

Totalmente y absolutamente…

**Lavi PoV**

Melody se ve realmente hermosa con su barriguita redondita y no pide demasiados antojos, afortunadamente me pide cosas muy fáciles de conseguir como helado hindú y sopas italianas...ralamente será un problema si me pedidera comida mexicana o argentina eso si me tocaría trabajo conseguir y dura cada noche me despierto esperando que me diga que la hora, aunque siempre me dice lo mismo " aun faltan 5 meses" no soporta la espera siempre me dicen las enfermeras que el embarazo es una parte muy hermosa y que también tengo que disfrutarla pero me muero por la curiosidad de saber que será…ninguno de los dos quisimos que los doctores nos digieran…decidimos que lo sabríamos asta el momento de su nacimiento… ase un par de días melody me a reprendido por adelantar mi trabajo de bookman por las noches…pero extrañamente dejo de insistir en el tema repentinamente…solo espero que no se enterara de que e estado estudiando para ser buen padre n.n…quiero quesea una sorpresa

Porque…

**Multi PoV (todos al mismo tiempo)**

Este fue un gran año en nuestras vidas

_Bien este es el final definitivo de esto ojala y nos leamos pronto en otras historias que tengan un bonito dia no olviden que subiré mi nueva historia el avado de la semana siguiente _


End file.
